


Там, где ярко цветут огни

by Not_Your_Dhoine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curtain Fic, Elements of ooc, Explicit Language, Healing, Heterosexual Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 42,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Dhoine/pseuds/Not_Your_Dhoine
Summary: Приглашаю к своему костру - там, где можно вытянуть усталые ноги да погреть подмерзшую arse. Насыпь себе полный шаперон конфет "Белочка", выпей краснолюдского спирту да съешь еще этих мягких темерских булочек!Aep sorg shed wann. В горе и радости.
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original version of my fic in Russian.  
> To see the current WIP translation in English, please see the link for the "Where The Fires Are Blossoming Bright": https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110719/chapters/66201046

_Там, где ярко цветут огни,_   
_Папоротник и тимьян_   
_Устелют путь в твои сладкие сны_   
_Туда, где закат румян._

_А если страхом бездонной тьмы_   
_Ночь будет накрывать,_   
_Помни: там, где цветут огни_   
_Тебя буду вечно ждать._

Эльфская колыбельная

Пролог

– Плодится…грязь… 

Под ногами с громким плеском распласталась лужа помоев. Прижав одну руку к животу, а другой – опершись о стену с выпирающими макушками булыжников, Аэнеревель переступила через скользкий смрад. Ступни в деревянных башмаках поравнялись со входом в дом, где в дверях стояла женщина, в одной руке сжимавшая ручку ведра, а в другой – ручонку чумазого ребенка. Второй малыш вцепился в серую заношенную холстину, которой он был примотан к груди матери. Из–за спины женщины, в тени комнатушки, выглядывала, голодно блестя, еще одна пара маленьких глазенок. Моргнувших и исчезнувших, когда эльфка, положив на живот и вторую руку, произнесла:

– Повтори, что ты сказала.

Женщина гневно воззрилась на Аэнеревель. Та не в первый раз входила в трущобы Элландера, но вылить ей под ноги помои удалось только сегодня. Ишь, разгуливает, остроухая: сама–то на вид и пятнадцати зим не прожила, и мало того, что теперь ходит брюхатая, так еще и разрешает от бремени всякий бордельный сброд да продает на рынке микстуры и всяческие дурные травы, коих приличной женщине и знать–то не следует.

– Я не слышу ответа. 

Платьице всегда чистенькое, голова непокрыта. Шкрябает в своих деревянных башмаках. А на голой–то ноге, прости пророк Лебеда мои глаза, еще и краскою несмываемый цветок вырисован.

– И не услышишь. Подь отседова, что встала тут – шлюшьи дети все помрут.

Аэнеревель хотела, было, просветить горожанку тем, что так называемые «шлюшьи дети» зачастую чересчур похожи на всех местных относительно добропорядочных «не пил–не бил–работает» мужей, но вместо этого пролила на нее другое знание:

– Шлюшьи дети–то будут в порядке, а вот насчет твоих – сомневаюсь.

– Ты мне еще угрожать вздумала, остроухая нечисть?! Сейчас как позову стражу – вообще в квартал не зайдешь!

Эльфка убрала за ухо длинную ореховую прядь:

– Единственная нечисть, которую я тут вижу, была только что вылита мне под ноги. Если и дальше так будешь продолжать, я и вправду не смогу зайти в квартал – стража, которую ты так ждешь, запечатает ворота из–за тифа, холеры и прочей чумы, которую как ни называй – умирать придется. 

Ругательство, готовое извергнуться на эльфку, застыло у женщины в округлившемся рту. 

– Войны и эпидемии – страшные бедствия, но еще страшнее тот, что приходит вместе с ними – голод. Я вижу уже сейчас, что твой ребенок ест грязь с собственных пальцев, потому что тебе некогда за ним следить. Как и то, что боги одарили тебя дородным телом, но в нем не осталось сил. Спина изломлена, сердце истощено. Луна не успеет побледнеть, как ты понесешь вновь. У меня есть то, что может тебе помочь. Не с собой, но в таверне у Катарины. Травы расходятся быстро – она делает много водки. Но ведь у хорошей хозяйки всегда есть что–то про запас. 

Аэнеревель развернулась и продолжила путь. Пара травяных побегов, выпавших из короба за спиной, осталась лежать в грязи.

***

– Как всегда, здесь наденетесь в накидку–то свою? – прачка притащила Аэнеревель сверток. 

Эльфка кивнула с благодарностью, отдала причитавшиеся за работу орены и, присев на скамью, стала натягивать высокие, крепкой кожи сапоги, обмякшие от долгих походов по городу. Далее, поверх платья, шла кожаная накидка чуть ниже колен. Уже семь лун побледнело с тех пор, как лекарский плащ сходился у нее на животе. Муж Аэнеревель, Атаир, был кожевником и расширил одежду без лишних слов – зная, что такую неугомонную лекарку как его жена – не упросишь остаться без работы. Тем не менее, кладя каждую ночь руку на жизнь, прихода которой в мир он так ждал, и целуя другую – ту, которую он любил также, как свое собственное существование, спрашивал: не был ли сегодняшний пациент последним не только за этот день, но и вплоть до времени Велена – осеннего равноденствия. 

На входе в шатер бродячего зерриканского торговца, куда Аэнеревель позвали посмотреть слабенькую лихорадочную девочку лет двух от силы, эльфка застегнула на затылке тяжелую лекарскую маску. Трижды в неделю и когда позовут, она обходила живущих в трущобах страждущих – особенно часто к ней обращались, когда на свет должен был появиться ребенок. В другие дни – занималась продажей собственноручно собранных трав. Будучи ученицей деревенской знахарки, Аэнеревель никогда не давала официальных врачебных клятв, но при этом и не делила нуждающихся на своих и dh’oine. На эльфку многие, особенно знатные горожане, смотрели свысока, но почитаемый в Элландере культ богини – врачевательницы Мелитэле не давал разгуляться открытой вражде. Сестры – прислужницы из храма оказывали помощь нуждающимся, но во врачебном деле рук всегда не хватало. Тем более, Аэнеревель предлагала то, на что взгляды святых отцов и пророков часто расходились со взглядами простых смертных женщин. Будь ты эльфка, краснолюдка или dh’oine.

Жизни последней на сегодня и вплоть до времени Велена маленькой пациентки ничего не угрожало: просто родившаяся еще до переезда каравана из Зеррикании в Темерию девочка плохо переносила изменения климата, а у ее матери, которая – вот тут–то горожанке с ведром было бы где разгуляться – разменяла едва ли пятнадцать жарких, опаленных солнцем, лет, не хватало жизненных соков вскормить и укрепить ребенка. Опустив на лицо расшитый надорвавшимися в некоторых местах золотыми нитями плат, зерриканка стала жадно ловить движения рук эльфки: Аэнеревель вычерчивала углем на обрывке свитка доступную схему укрепляющего лекарства. Печальные, глубокие и синие, как пустыня звездного неба, глаза юной матери благодарно засияли.

На выходе из шатра лекарка приостановилась омыть руки в миске, поданной сидевшей в углу старухой. Грузная и согбенная, как древняя ива, она подняла на эльфку глаз с округлым, словно паучье брюшко, бельмом в окружении оплетавших лицо седых прядей. Эта женщина не покрывала головы – ей было все равно на обычаи древности и дела современности: столько раз она просила внука – купца оставить ее, в почтенном–то возрасте умирать на родине, но шум каравана и звон монет заглушал ее голос… Глядя на Аэнеревель, она шелестяще произнесла что–то, указывая рукой в сторону живота лекарки и выставив три пальца.

Один из перстов старухи был изувечен таким рубцом, что не сгибался. Другой, деформированный и особенно загрубевший от работы, был обвит размытой ритуальной татуировкой. В фалангу третьего словно въелось серебряное потемневшее кольцо.  
– Что она говорит? 

Подошедший с худосочным мешочком монет купец ответил на бойком общем (он прогнал много караванов через Темерию, и теперь решил остаться здесь навсегда):

– Бабушка видит сына, и не одного. Трех. Вот ваша плата.

Аэнеревель замешкалась, снимая маску: пока она знала лишь, что ее первый ребенок должен прийти в мир на следующую луну после дня Мидайоте – летнего равноденствия. Но слова благодарности есть во всех языках.

Дождавшись, когда под ногами ушедших уляжется пыль, старуха улеглась обратно в менее остальных продуваемый уголок. Не перебей ее внук, она бы сказала все. Тупой осел, идущий за звоном монет, как мышь за крысоловом. А с другой стороны, стоит ли тревожить молодых. Да, чужеземка была отнюдь не такой юной девочкой, какую вырвал из семьи и бросил на темерскую почву ее внук, но не ждала ли она сама когда–то первенца? Ждала, и не одного: четверо детей добрались из тьмы на ее голос, когда первые капли зари упали на хлопок облаков. Четверо ушли во тьму. Осталась она одна. 

И если так должно быть, то почему не оставили одну?! Умирать…

Старуха снова кричала во сне, и жена купца, восстанавливавшая золотые мосты нитей на своем одеянии, прервала шитье, чтобы ее успокоить. Такое ощущение, что по дороге в Темерию бабушка изрядно подрастрясла рассудок, потому что, вцепившись в тунику невестки одной рукой, а другой – указывая на ее впалый живот, древняя зерриканка вымолвила:

– Вижу сына, и не одного. Три сына будет у тебя, но одного из них – потеряешь. Навсегда. 


	2. Солдатские травы и ветер

– Приходят, значит, на болота Ведьмак школы Волка, Ведьмак школы Кота и Ведьмак школы Мантикоры. И тут пролетающая виверна роняет им в болото дохлую кикимору…

В другой раз Вернон Роше, проходя мимо отдыхающих солдат, обязательно бы сделал строгое замечание – неважно, будь это его люди или краснолюдские отряды. 

«Или, например, скоя’таэли», – Роше ускорил шаг.

В другой раз. Время – первая неделя после войны. А у кого–то времени не было. Или не оставалось совсем.

– Ой да ну вас. И к сведению: виверны не питаются кикиморами… – из соседнего шатра высунулась голова Трисс. Магия, да и только: еще вчера волосы были каштановыми, а сегодня уже сияли рыжим огнем и блеском заплетенных в них ленточек цвета прохладных небес.

– А правда, что тролли за обе каменные щеки уминают чародеек? – сидящая у костра краснолюдка невинно подняла на Трисс глаза из глубин роскошной девичьей бороды. 

– Тролли всех разновидностей – это работа для ведьмака, но Геральт сегодня не выйдет, – раздался из глубин шатра голос ривийца.

Вокруг шатра Иорвета было пусто, хотя Роше знал – на всех, кто оказывается рядом с атаманом скоя’таэлей, направлена не одна пара глаз. И не один наконечник стрелы. На всякий случай, Вернон достал из рукава и продемонстрировал окружающей пустоте футляр для хранения документов. И только затем вошел.

Иорвета внутри не оказалось, но, судя по всему, атаман покинул шатер совсем недавно: в воздухе еще витал заживляющий аромат ласковой календулы, горечавки и других солдатских трав. Мазь для ран и шрамов – Роше знал этот запах не понаслышке, а по обозам военных медиков. А еще, несмотря на белизну лилий герба, именно цветкам горечавки «Синие полоски» обязаны своим боевым цветом. Иорвет пах как нескончаемый личный бой Вернона Роше.

Темерец огляделся: вещи по большей части уже были упакованы и сложены в пару тюков из потемневшей от времени и непогоды ткани. На виду, помимо скатки из пледов и подстилки для сна, оставались только разложенная на починку кольчуга, надорванная в нескольких местах, и смена начищенных сапог с высокими голенищами – видимо, эльф хотел придать красоту их потускневшему растительному орнаменту. 

Роше переминался с ноги на ногу. Наверное, лучше уйти. 

Он в последний раз оглядел шатер, когда полевой ветер, как крик банши прошивший тканевые стены, выдрал из–под свернутого пледа какие–то придавленные за уголок листки.  
– Bloede arse **(вот ведь жопа)** , поясняй потом ему, что это только ветер, – Роше нагнулся и поднял бумаги. В его руках оказались рисунки – на одном из них улыбалась молодая эльфка с небрежно развевающимися темными волосами, на которых играли мастерски изображенные отблески. На другом она смотрела серьезно, с укором и мудростью. Изображения были нанесены углем, и на руке Роше остался след от ее волос.

Вернон вернул все, как было, и вышел. Ветер гулял уже где–то далеко.


	3. Темерия превыше всего

«Завтра Совет. Я должен привести мысли в порядок».

Изначально Роше даже нравилось квартироваться в покое вергенского дворца. Комнатка полностью соответствовала краснолюдскому принципу: «Часть скалы – часть команды». Геометрически идеальная рукотворная пещера не имела окон, зато дверью сеней выходила на отвесный склон с водопадами и подвесными мостами. Горным воздухом легко дышалось даже внутри, а украшенные суровой замысловатостью узоров стены радовали глаз.

– Мислдарь, доброго суток времени, там к вам, значитца, атаман эльфонский просится, который с одним глазом.

– Тшш, я тебе сколько раз говорила обращаться как по шпаргалке, которую Сесиль Бурдон всем стражникам выдал и еще в оружейной повесил! – Краснолюдская стражница отпихнула своего собрата по оружию. – Милсдарь Роше, прощение несу, к вам атаман братьев наших скоя’таэлей Иорвет. 

Вскакивая, Роше так резко проскрипел стулом, что стражница, приняв это за испуг, пообещала своему напарнику еще и дополнительные отжимания от стены. До утра. 

Ответив «Ceadmil **(приветствую)** » на признание стражника в том, что Иорвет «брат всех атаманов добрых времен всех суток», эльф встал, наконец, в дверях, скрестив на груди руки в запылившихся перчатках.

– Это ко всем борцам за свободную Темерию такую свиту приставляют или только к особо отличившимся?

Роше пожалел, что не может скрыть смущение в складках шаперона – тот валялся на кровати поверх одной из рубашек, надеваемых на Советы и праздники. Советов в жизни Вернона было куда больше. 

– Я не знаю, насколько хорошо ты разбираешься в борцах за свободную Темерию.

– Я в них вообще не разбираюсь. Знаю только одного, и за долгие годы мне этого достаточно… Кстати, – Иорвет перестал оплетать паутиной бессовестно–зеленого взгляда холодные серебряные лилии, – о делах государственных. Мои Seidhe **(эльфы)** сообщили, что ты являлся в мое отсутствие. Я, конечно, понимаю, что для тебя Темерия – превыше всего, но ходить по шатрам, разбрасывая копии карт ее местности, да еще устаревшие и…

– Дай сюда! Это вообще не предназначалось…тебе!

– А мне то что?! Да на… на, – Иорвет протянул Вернону футляр, теплый от лежания за пазухой, – искать древние сокровища и побеждать драконов я не собираюсь, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

– Я шел исключительно по своим делам, а тут как раз случай выдался узнать – думал, может у тебя есть что сказать по поводу дальнейшего будущего Вергена, этих земель…

– И всея Темерии. Как только сочту нужным чем–либо с тобой поделиться, я дам тебе знать, не волнуйся, – от ехидной ухмылки шрам более обычного выбился из–под карминовой косынки. 

– Это все на сегодня? Тогда проваливай. – Роше дернулся вперед, чтобы оттолкнуть и выпроводить эльфа из комнаты, коснувшись нашивок на его груди – там не доставало только темерских лилий. – И вообще, у меня завтра Совет, Иорвет.

– Рифма прекрасная. Va fail **(Прощай)**. – Иорвет скользнул взглядом по табурету с тазиком, где плавали кусочки разноцветного вергенского мыла. – Удивляюсь только, как у тебя еще мыло не расписано в сине–белую полосочку, – и захлопнул дверь.

Комната идеально располагала к раздумьям и работе с документами для Советов. Которых в жизни Роше было куда больше. 


	4. Наша последняя война

Так часто бывает, что события и встречи, к которым мы готовимся чуть ли не всю жизнь, пролетают мимо нас скомканно, как забракованный черновик, может быть, вполне и удачной, повести. А то, что впоследствии окажется важным, случается в одночасье и приходит откуда не ждешь.

На расстоянии одного закоулка до коридора, ведущего в приемные покои Саскии, Роше остановился и оперся руками о выступ оконной ниши. За последнее время бразды правления нервной системой выскальзывали из рук темерца из–за бессонницы и «солдатской болезни» – чувству незнания, что делать по окончании очередного сражения, да запахам крови и наступившей смерти, бившим в нос из глубины подсознания. Даже если ты стоишь на увитой розами террасе, а на плечах у тебя цепь серебряных лилий.   
Роше выпустил из–под рукава манжет с пристегнутым ароматическим браслетом и поднес к лицу медальон с деревянной, потемневшей от масел вставкой, расписанной зелеными листочками. Дыхание выровнялось и утихомирило сердце.

В нижнем ярусе дворца из дверей казначейских палат вышел Иорвет. Атаман был одет празднично, пусть замысловатый узор на песочного цвета штанах и померанцевой рубахе несколько потерял вид от времени. Опустив платок на щеку с навечно опустевшей глазницей, скоя’таэль развернул наброшенный на руку плащ из грубой шерсти и закутался, пряча в его складках довольно объемную кожаную сумку. Без привычного обмундирования эльф казался еще более летящим, особенно когда под плащом мелькала сочная травяная вышивка охровых сапог. 

Иорвет приходил на аудиенцию к Саскии. Безоружный, празднично одетый и не скрывавший ран. А еще он улыбался. Погаснув на мгновение, улыбка загоралась снова и была яркой, как опаляющее каменные груди Богини–Матери солнце Вергена.   
Роше прикрыл глаза. 

Он бы отдал сокровища краснолюдских пещер за то, чтобы увидеть, как эльф улыбается. Темерец в последний раз вдохнул древесный аромат изумрудных листьев. Мимо него сменившись, прошествовал королевский караул. 

***

В тот день Вернон Роше не вернулся «домой», а добрел до горной площадки, где, отдыхая, троица шахтеров любовалась завораживающей работой рунного мастера. Роше присел в отдалении, поставив между колен объемную сумку, на застежке которой змей, в скольких бы неуловимых изгибах ни извиваясь, все время оказывался наедине с неутолимым голодом по собственному хвосту. Лежащий внутри кошель с жалованьем был тяжелым.

Темерец понимал, что это – отставка. 

Задолго до того, как на его шею опустилась тяжелая кованая цепь серебряных лилий Роше знал, что работа разведчика по сути заключалась в том, чтобы важная для творения незапятнанной истории информация поступала в нужные руки в максимально чистом виде.   
Задание, которое поручила Роше королева Саския, более подходило каким–нибудь Оксенфуртским академикам. В ближайшие дни Вернон Роше будет переквартирован в Вызиму, где, работая в темерских архивах, соберет воедино документальную картину творящегося вокруг мира. Проще говоря, напишет историю любимого края. Укажет рецепт сотворения мира с реальными пропорциями славы и смерти – чтобы те, кто придет после нас, стремились создать свой мир. Ну или хотя бы помнили, что каждая вторая страница истории содержит рецепт яда.

Разумеется, несмотря на чудотворные способности Вернона к документальной работе, задание, ставшее пожизненным с сегодняшнего дня, было не главным и не единственным. Всего лишь предпоследним.

– Отряд «Синих полосок» будет переброшен в Марибор, – хрустнув сабатоном, Саския наступила на залетевшую в окно веточку. Прошлая ночь была ветреной.

– Правильно ли я понимаю, Ваше Величество, что сначала я должен перебросить отряд, а потом приступить к работе в Вызиме?

– Нет, Вернон Роше. В этот раз ты не прав. Отряд в Марибор поведет Бьянка. Там же она и останется – командовать собственным патрульным подразделением.

– Да, Ваше Величество. 

– Аудиенция, как и все в этом мире, подходит к концу, но, благодаря твоей лаконичности, у нас есть время для ответов на вопросы. На единственный вопрос.

– Известна ли судьба скоя’таэлей, пришедших с Иорветом на защиту Вергена?

– Я не предсказываю судьбы, Роше, я их решаю. Что касается скоя'таэлей – мир перед ними открыт. У каждого и каждой из них было прошлое, к которому они захотят вернуться. В случае, если на руках имеется только будущее, то, скажем, почему бы не провести его в Мариборе? Он со стародавних времен принадлежал им, до тех пор, пока мы не пошли друг на друга войной за мешок зерна. Руки, завязавшие этот мешок, могли бы с радостью его для нас раскрыть, но руки не работают, если отрублена голова. Иорвет сохранит голову на плечах, но отныне его руки будут плести не заговоры, а разве что венки из лесных лилий, а поражать он будет исключительно сердца вызимских болотных медведей. И то, в случае крайней необходимости вроде угрозы жизни и здоровью.

Тишину комнаты разбивал уличный звон молота по наковальне. На другом конце стола королева Саския подняла на Роше взгляд, утомившийся от огней свечей, бессонно горевших в ночи.

– Вернон Роше, я хочу, чтобы это была моя последняя война. Наша последняя война. 

Рунный мастер смочил руки и отер лоб, исполосовав чистотой и свежестью запыленное сажей лицо. 

Где–то, ближе к сердцу земли, под ударом кирки поддалась и обвалилась порода, обнажая нерукотворную пещеру, в которую до тех пор не ступали живущие. В ответ на подземный привет от незримых коллег шахтеры на отдыхе одобрительно загоготали.

Эльфский атаман получал помилование. И, за особые заслуги в последней войне, лоскут земли для жизни. На территории тех самых бывших угодий Aen Seidhe, за которые он так боролся. Там, где сейчас шумели леса Вызимы. Вернее, та их часть, что стояла на страже между городом и беспросветными болотами. 

– Ваше Величество, разрешите уточнить, совет королей решил разместить самого известного скоя’таэльского мятежника под боком у Вызимы? Не у Вергена – города нового равенства и свободы? 

– У тебя было право только на один вопрос, Вернон Роше, – улыбнулась Саския. – После огня борьбы остается зола, по большей части состоящая из праха тех, кто горел за свободу. А Иорвет – огонь. Оставь его гореть, чтобы отапливать заново отстроенные дома, и останешься на пепелище. Да, мы могли подарить ему мир, за который он так боролся, немножечко иначе – сослав его во Флотзам – эльфских руин, к сожалению, везде полно. Но Флотзам лежит на границе…Безусловно, надоедливых кровососущих насекомых лучше всего видно издалека, но отогнать их от себя можно только, когда они подлетят достаточно близко. Где их увидит зоркий глаз. И прихлопнет бойкая рука.

Цепь на сердце Роше блестела на лившемся сквозь витражное окно свету.

– Но, – зевнула королева, – прихлопнутый кулаком комар только зазря разбрызгивает потраченную на него кровь. Поэтому я предпочитаю удерживать кровососов на приемлемом для жизни расстоянии, и делать это посредством мирного света ароматической лампы. Победившие в войне часто обжигаются о мир, за который они так боролись. 

Роше кивнул.

– Я рада, что мы закончим на том, что все останутся довольными: Иорвет больше всего любит свободу и память предков – он будет жить в лесу предков, пусть и не своих, но эльфских руин, повторюсь, что вообще – то не в моих правилах, везде полно. И жить будет на свободе – да, ограниченной выставленными на границах леса вызимскими стражниками да болотными медведями – это смотря куда идти, но границы свободы познаются только, когда они есть. Да и память народа Aen Seidhe будет уважена – так почему бы их атаману не написать главу–другую для твоей работы: ты в любое время можешь посещать его дом и приносить древние рукописи, указанные в твоем разрешении – документ ты получишь в Вызиме. Ты так долго гонялся за Иорветом, что, после успешной военной кампании оставить тебя без награды – решать судьбу того, кто все эти годы был твоей желанной целью…Поздравляю тебя, Вернон Роше, ты справился с задачей. Поймал. Теперь он твой. 

– Благодарю, Ваше Величество. – Кадык перекатывался в складках воротника, как в шторм галька по дну морскому. 

– А теперь отдыхай, Вернон Роше. Ведь нам всем нужно всего–то ничего: отсутствие любых кровопролитных мыслей в его голове. 

Задача была невыполнимая, как и большинство тех, что темерец завершил за свою жизнь. Роше улыбнулся. 


	5. Полюби врага своего

В день получения первого жалованья Вернон Роше был не в духе. И дело было не в тяжести кошелька – напротив, получить внушительную сумму за то, чем он привык заниматься с детства – выслеживать обидчиков и давать сдачи – было для него подарком самой судьбы. 

В тот день начинающие сослуживцы решили последовать древнейшей традиции – потратить первую получку во славу преумножения будущего состояния. И потащили его в самый лучший бордель Вызимы, если не всей Темерии. «Да еще не в обычный, а в тот самый, пойдем, ну что ты как маленький!» бордель в квартале для нелюдей.

Все бордели похожи друг на друга. Каждый из них несчастен по–своему. Вернон Роше ненавидел бордели. Он там вырос.

«Тот самый» отличался только тем, что на входе в него сидела эльфка и предсказывала будущее. За 5 оренов ты должен был вытянуть из стоящего на деревянном резном столике мешочка пучок травы. Травовидица поджигала его, читала дым и выносила вердикт судьбы.  
Судьбы были разные. Кто–то хотел золота, и, услышав предсказание, шел внутрь спускать обещанное богатство. Кто–то спрашивал о семье и детях – будущих, существующих, а также тех, о которых и сам не знал. Если все с ними было хорошо, поход в бордель становился поводом для радости. Плохо – тем же самым.

Вернон не стал говорить парням, чтоб те не слишком обольщались: почти все сгоревшие на подносе травы он перенюхал еще в детстве, когда по утрам помогал выметать «лучшие будуары» всея Темерии. 

Роше не стал заходить внутрь, где он чувствовал себя как дома, когда туда вваливаются незваные гости, бродячие торговцы и Святая Инквизиция вместе. Из дверей вышла куртизанка и, поежившись на ветру, поставила перед предсказательницей дымящуюся кружку с напитком. Эльфка пригубила напиток – желающих узнать будущее пока больше не находилось. Окинув Вернона вопросительным взглядом, куртизанка исчезла в дверях, почесывая бедро, стараясь не процарапать и без того заштопанный чулок.

Роше извлек из кармана 5 оренов. Улыбка короля блеснула, когда монета легла на стол. Эльфка убрала со стола опустевший мешочек и достала из угла террасы новый. Очевидно, он долго стоял на ветру, потому что вместо сушеной травы Вернон вытянул случайно попавшую туда свежую веточку. Которая не хотела сгорать и дымиться.

После бесплодных попыток травовидица отодвинула свечу. Темерец повторно протянул руку к мешочку, когда эльфка, глядя в глаза сквозь дымок от глиняной кружки, произнесла:

– У тебя будет враг. И не один. Но один – всех сильней. Цепь серебра ляжет тебе на плечи и свяжет с врагами, но с этим – крепче всех. И цепь эту ты не порвешь.

Роше так резко скрипнул креслом, вскакивая, что эльфка, смеясь, спросила:

– Что, даже не спросишь, как тебе победить своего врага?

– Даже не подумаю!

– Ты прав. От меня это – скрыто. Но ты – узнаешь. – Провидица отхлебнула чай.

***

Свое первое жалованье Роше потратил на выпивку. Служба в армии спасла его от совсем уж беспробудного пьянства, но в тот вечер он купил себе самое дорогое карминовое вино, какое только смог найти. Вкус был божественный, но утреннее патрулирование площади от этого приятнее не становилось. 

Сегодня казнили убийцу, обвиненного в государственной измене, и вора, разорившего обоз и селение. И все это в одном лице. Роше всей силой алебарды сдерживал напор жителей, пришедших полюбоваться на казнь.

На эшафот втащили хрупкую фигурку. Всего одну. Серая льняная рубашка в пятнах от расквашенного носа, была надорвана – чтобы перевязать разбитую голову. Побуревшая повязка прижимала к голове два острых уха. Эльфка.

Омыв лицо, Роше вытянул кости на казарменной кровати и накрылся с головой одеялом, прячась от звона колокола – после казни наступало время церкви. Под окнами уличный проповедник надрывал неугомонные голосовые связки:

– Полюби врага своего!


	6. Не время любить, не время умирать

– Командир, вы позволите?

Отложив и без того уже замолкшую флейту в сторону, Иорвет кивнул и отер лицо – день выдался ветреный, и от порывов налетавшего вихря у атамана выступали слезы:

– Caed, cared. Que te eras’wett, Eniaddan? **(Приветствую, воин. Что нужно тебе, Эниаддан?)**

Опустившийся перед ним на колени эльф действительно хорошо сражался – сын разоренного dh’oine рода начал свою карьеру в одной из бойцовых арен Новиграда. 

– Neen, neen, seasta **(Нет, нет, встань)!**

Юноша не повиновался своему командиру, а обхватил ладонями кисть руки Иорвета и прильнул к ней губами:

– Me…as…meas **(Благо…дарю)** , – Эниаддан уже несколько утратил дар родной речи, но слова благодарности не забывал никогда.

Ладони были нежными – юноша снова взял в руки оружие совсем недавно – когда скоя'таэли освободили его из портовой таверны–борделя, куда он был продан владельцем арены, ведь «зачем отдавать такое красивое лицо на растерзание медведям, волколакам и головорезам всех рас, если его можно продать подороже туда, где ему найдут лучшее применение».

Иорвет применил силу и аккуратным движением поднял Эниаддана с колен:

– Твоя служба в моем отряде – бесценная для меня благодарность. 

– Да, но только одна из двух. К сожалению, в этой жизни я могу отплатить за добро только любовью и смертью.

– Не время умирать.

«Как и любить», – атаман снова отер веко. Ветер, bloede arse, опять этот ветер.

– Могу я навестить вас и принести вам радость на закате?

– Neen. Meas. **(Нет. Благодарю)**

– Слушаюсь, командир. Какое бы решение вы ни приняли, я буду рядом. Dice shed me hel’caemm **(Позовите, если что-либо будет нужно).**

***

– Командир, есть распоряжения к выполнению до рассвета? – Звонкий голос Скьянвен отозвался от свода пещеры, где расположился на ночлег Иорвет.

– Neen. Meas, Scianwen. Od… Передай, пожалуйста, Эниаддану…пусть зайдет посидеть у моего огня, если закончил с ежедневными обязанностями. Он все хотел рассказать мне историю из жизни, но время не располагало.

– Yed. **(Да).**

Когда шаги эльфки затихли в отдалении, Иорвет сбросил стеганый травянистый балахон и, оставшись в одних штанах и рубахе, сел к огню. Льняная одежда, извлеченная из хранившегося на дне походной сумы свертка, покусывала тело, как шаловливая домашняя кошка, и пахла чистотой и светом. В пещерах, где расположился лагерь, бил источник с кристально–прозрачной водой, но атаман почему–то вдруг почувствовал себя грязным для этого наряда. 

Эльф поежился и обнял себя за плечи. Огонь горел ярко, но ему было холодно.

– Caed **(приветствую)** , командир. Могу я сделать вашу ночь доброй, eveigh aine **(прекрасный свет)**?

Войдя, юноша почтительно замер на границе света и тьмы. Он действительно был красив так, как рисовали эльфов многие древние летописцы, повествовавшие о том, чего даже никогда не видели. В небесных глазах танцевал огонь, темная ровная волна волос оплетала уши и плечи сверкающими завитками, нежные лепестки губ трепетали в ожидании ответа. 

– Hel’ess leis me **(Побудь со мной).**

– Que siett eras’wett? Minne? **(Чего бы вы хотели? Любви?)**

– Tuilleadh ro luath **(Еще слишком рано).**

– Могу я, в таком случае, скрасить ваше ожидание танцем? Многие говорят, что танцуя я, словно рассказываю историю. 

– Yed. Maith. **(Пожалуйста)**

Юноша улыбнулся и сделал шаг навстречу танцующему огню, который, казалось, чувствовал соперника и горел ярче. Ночью в пещере военного лагеря не нашлось музыки, но танец эльфа словно был рожден еще до появления музыки в мире. Пластичное тело ткало ковер из родившихся в Dol Blathanna (Долине цветов) движений, полных невинной чувственности; вплетало в него сочные краски шумных улиц Новиграда и кажущуюся беззаботной простоту деревень и окраин. 

Танцуя, освобожденный воин не выходил из круга огня, на границе которого сидел командир, но и не отводил от Иорвета взгляда. Последним движением тесемки на рубашке танцора хитроумно разошлись, обнажая спину …Испещренная шрамами, она напоминала шитый–перешитый военный сапог.

– Ki'rine **(Стой)**! – Иорвет рванулся в круг огня. – Что это…? – спрашивал он, хотя пальцы с врачебной точностью определяли следы от нагайки и ожоги. – За…что.!?

– Командир, зажиточные dh’oine давали мадам за это двойную плату. Им нравилось так делать потому, что я красив. Мадам просила об одном – не портить мне лицо. Я шел работать на улицу. Потом я упал в обморок, распугав гостей в зале, и после этого мадам перестала. Они все перестали. Я работал только дома. Меня было дорого лечить…Neen, neen, командир, neen te agerr **(не плачьте)** , я не стою ваших слез…, – юноша топтался на месте и, несмотря на привычку одеваться во тьме, путался, завязывая тесемки рубашки, которой атаман, прежде чем шагнуть обратно во тьму, укутал его плечи.

– Hatte **(возьми)**. – Иорвет вложил в руку Эниаддану круглую коробочку с потертыми, но все еще отсвечивающими во мраке темерскими лилиями. Как–то раз скоятаэли очень удачно встретили на дороге обоз полевой медички, которой было все равно кого лечить. И все остались живы. – Как и ты, я могу отплатить всем вам лишь несколькими вещами, и лечебная мазь – самая из них сейчас полезная и доступная. 

– Meas, eveigh aine… **(Благодарю, прекрасный свет)**

– Esseath riachtanach aineas. Va fail. Meas. **(Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Прощай. Благодарю)**


	7. Злое жало. Сладкий мед

– Моются, значит, в кадках, три ведьмака, и тут в окно Каэр Морхена залетает дохлая ворона и падает в кадку ведьмаку школы Вол…Ладно, Геральт, Кота…

– Э, не, постой, – одна из краснолюдок подвинула барда, блаженно возлежащего зажатым между ней и подругой, – это что ж, значитца, получается, ворона дохлая уже залетела? А она как, по пути, сдохла или пролетая над кадкой ведьмака?..

Лютик почесал разрумянившиеся от бородатых поцелуев щеки.

– Видимо, – пробулькала элем Трисс, – какой–то высший вампир, как у них принято общаться через ворону, отправил ведьмакам контракт на себя, но…

– Так и остался непобежденным!! – Геральт и Золтан стукнулись лбами и кружками, когда в «Котел» в поисках Бьянки заглянул Роше.

Увидев, что воительницы в таверне нет, Вернон хотел слинять, слившись шапероном с каменными стенами, но от топота маленьких краснолюдских ножек не улизнешь:

– Вернончик, дорогой, вот он где! – разбрызгивая бородой эль на поросшие рыжим волосом ноги краснолюдок, к нему уже бежал Золтан. – Победил, значит, и засел во дворце аки алмаз в жопе горного тролля! Пойдем к нам…

Иногда даже у самых опытных темерских разведчиков не было выбора. Особенно когда краснолюдский кулак чуть не слепил ему пупок с позвоночником:

– Это ж что ж вы у нас все такие щуплые аки белки после зимней спячки! Не, ну, Геральт–то ладно еще, на эликсирах себе мыщцу набулькал…

– Нне…правда! – булькнул Геральт. – Я за есесесвенность! И вокруг меня все …натуральное! Как…как вот эта куропатка…

– Во–во, пойдем, Вернон, отведаем дичи, а то ты да атаман этот твой, которого ты по всему Флотзаму одно время гонял как ту куропатку, скоро пупком к позвоночнику прирастете… Тю, вы гляньте, красный–то какой, прибухнул что ли уже где по дороге? Ты это дело мне брось, лучше нашего «Котла» не найдет и глаз орла! Да сними ты этот свой шампиньон, замучаешься потом куропатку из него вытряхать…

Меж тем, получив, прямой, как коридор шахты, отбой от краснолюдок, Лютик начал меланхолично теребить свою лютню: «Кто–о–о наденет шаперон, будет на всю жизнь влюбле–о–он». 

– Самое время. Ведь после битвы что? Правильно, время любить настает…, – скупая краснолюдская слеза разбавила краснолюдский же спирт. 

Трисс была на слезы пощедрее, так как, прижавшись, к щеке Геральта, плакала за двоих – ведьмаки не плачут в силу мутаций. Роше внутри шаперона тоже едва не рыдал. 

– Ты смотри, Вернон, – покопавшись где–то возле сердца, Золтан достал из–за пазухи медальон, – это моя Эвдорушка. 

– А, теперь ясно, – вставил Лютик, – а то я никак не мог понять, зачем ты тогда мне в лицо все своим портретом утыкался.

– Любовь, она, мои дорогие, вот как…ну…да как беличье дупло, в котором мы ребятней лесные сокровища, которые белки к себе стаскивали, искали…Ведь все же так делали? – на всякий случай удостоверился Золтан.

Геральт понимающе кивнул, Трисс воздержалась. Роше в беличьем дупле за всю жизнь еще не бывал, но на всякий случай кивнул.

– Вооот. Ведь бывает, что сунешь туда руку, а там и белок – то никаких уж нет, зато пчел на тебя вылетит! УУУ! А, бывает, глянешь, а там – мир, покой, любовь и шишки.

– Золтан, да, да, и ты Геральт, а ничего, что вы, вторгаясь в чужое дупло посмотреть на шишки, нарушаете баланс равновесия природы? – подала голос Трисс. – У нас, краснолюдов и людей, есть полная привилегия легко собирать все растущее в лесах. Белкам же, чтобы добыть хотя бы одну шишечку, нужно ох как поскакать. А вы, в портал вас всех да к троллям в гости, и ту отнимали!

– А бывает и так, – Роше снял головной убор и отер разрумянившееся лицо, – что идешь искать беличье гнездо, а тебя в темной неизвестности дупла встречает злое жало. И сладкий мед. 


	8. Больше не твой командир

Факт того, что отныне Бьянка – сама себе командирша, вселял в сердце Вернона Роше чувство парящей, как по небу сокол, радости. И избавлял от необходимости напоминать ей перед битвой прикрывать сердце доспехом.

Даже теперь, став квитами, они оставались в неоплаченном долгу друг перед другом: высшей благодарностью для Роше стала служба Бьянки в его отряде. Для воительницы – что Роше доверял ей указывать на случавшиеся факты командирской неправоты. Теперь Вернон был еще и горд: первая женщина–начальница караула Марибора начала подъем по своему скалистому пути именно в «Синих полосках». 

В поисках достойного прощального подарка Роше отправился на вергенский базар.  
Торговые ряды были увиты распустившимися бутонами вьюнов – в шахтерском городе мозолистые руки матери–земли более умело добыли бы горсть самоцветов, нежели чем сплели цветочный венок, поэтому жители специально выращивали прихотливую красоту в висящих на цепочках горшках.

Осыпать Бьянку цветами Вернон не собирался. Мало того, что дарить кому–либо испустившие дух цветы – дурной тон, так еще и в бытность жития в борделе он насмотрелся на то, как скупердяи всех мастей пытались выбить у его матери скидку, всучивая ей свои чахлые букетики или зачитывая стишки за пол–орена про «глаза цвета серых лунных озер». Нет. У его матери глаза были цвета стали. И черты лица, точеные, как лезвия клинка. Сам Вернон не унаследовал от матери ни серебра, ни стали ее взгляда и имел глаза карие. Как темерская земля после дождя. Роше отошел от зеркала на прилавке торговца головными уборами и поясами. Дарить Бьянке шаперон он не собирался, а замерами обхвата ее талии посредством собственных рук никогда не занимался. 

Роше остановился в выборе в лавке торговца кожами – на отрезе крепкого материала для нагрудника и прочих армейских нужд. 

Дав указание подготовить отрез глубокого синего цвета, именуемого в честь главной темерской реки «понтарским», торговец решил показать, что узнал Вернона и высказать уважение темерцу, пожелавшему, помимо отреза приобрести еще и подарочный кожаный кошелек – в жаловании Роше была неоспоримая Бьянкина доля.

– Я милсдарь командир, помню, как вы в день битвы, да с королевой по правую ручку с победой в наш город вернулись. Всей семьей вам благодарствуем. Будем теперь с миром жить – поживать да добра наживать. А все благодаря вам да величеству, пусть она и женщина. 

Выбранный кошелек шлепнулся на пол с прилавка.

– Ну и этим, конечно, эльфам залетным. Уж мы живем тут с ними бок о бок, ну такие пройдохи – то бизнес вареничный себе в руки приберут, то оружие ковать возьмутся, хотя какое тут оружие, когда сами вчера с деревьев слезли. Ну тут это они знатно слезли, ко времени, да за атаманом в бой. Атаман их, конечно, на рожу совсем стремный – ну так он же ж не бордельная девка, а девки ихние уж больно на рожу годны…ы…ы 

– Все сказал?.. – шершавые пальцы Роше сжали холеную шею. – Я тебя еще раз спрашиваю, ВСЕ СКАЗАЛ, MAC AEP SOITH **(СУКИН СЫН)** ?! 

Роше поерзал торговца затылком по прилавку, словно сравнивая побагровевшее лицо с оттенками распластанных багряных отрезов.

– Я не знаю, где ты в день битвы королеву в городе видел, сидя в погребе и пряча уши в свою cuach aep arse **(непереводимая игра слов)** , – Вернон царапал торговцу ухо словами и щетиной, – но, если ты еще раз хоть где–то разбрызжешь свой словесный понос, наше Величество со своим сердобольным женским сердцем тебя, может быть, и не убьет – сразу, но у столба, пока солнце твои глазные яблоки не запечет, ты точно постоишь.   
Роше отпустил хватку. Валявшийся на полу кошелек отлетел под ноги торговцу.

– Сударь! Командир! Да это что ж делается–то! Куда мне теперь с вашим отрезом? Это же убыток! Мне деньги положены! У меня семья, дети!

– Я не твой командир. А деньги тебе на глаза будут положены, когда в борделе окочуришься, проверяя, кто где каким местом годен.

Дверь за Роше захлопнулась. 

Не вписавшись в уличный поворот от ярости победы в словесном турнире, темерец задел и сшиб дюжину яблок, выставленную на продажу эльфской торговкой. Вернон кинулся собирать плоды, сгорая от стыда, но, казалось, женщина и не думала сердиться, смотря на него затуманенными старостью глазами. Зная, что эльфы отличаются повышенным долголетием, Роше иногда пытался представить, как бы выглядел Иорвет в том возрасте, когда самого темерца уже не будет на этой земле. Окруженное выбеленными прядями морщинистое лицо отличалось от принадлежавших dh’oine только острыми ушками, торчавшими из–под шерстяной повязки. Когда Роше вложил последнее из разбежавшихся яблок в мраморно–холодные ладони с прожилками темных вен, эльфка произнесла:

– Meas, mac mo. **(Спасибо, сынок).**


	9. Сталь холодна, вареники горячи

– Наш путь не был усыпан белыми лилиями и встречен добрыми взглядами так часто, как нам бы этого хотелось, но… – сверток в руках Роше лег на трактирный стол, покрытый популярным во всех сословиях и легко доступным для нанесения всеми возможными материалами орнаментом в виде разрозненных задниц и грудей, преимущественно женских. 

– Пусть сияние этого лепестка освещает твой путь, на котором да встретятся тебе те, с кем никогда не придется вынимать оружие из ножен.

Кинжал в виде отсвечивающего в закопченном полумраке таверны цветочного лепестка опустился в ладони Бьянки. 

Воительница, не позволявшая себе ни разу нарушить субординацию, прижалась щекой к серебряным лилиям на груди Роше.

– Зная тебя, могу сказать, что оружие вынимать придется, поэтому прошу заранее позаботиться о соответствующих доспехах, – зажатой в объятиях рукой Вернон неуклюже указал на стол, где на отрезе кожи, пусть и не «понтарской», лежал кошель с монетами.

– Будет исполнено, командир.

Вернон улыбнулся.

Подарок Бьянке он в тот день все же купил. Вход в лавку кузнеца располагался в глубине помещения, снятого рукастыми братом и сестрой для изготовления и продажи вареников. Клиентов по обоим направлениям встречала да подсчитывала выручку бойкая краснолюдка, которой дом с обоими помещениями и принадлежал.

Когда дверь за последним гостем закрылась, она протиснулась за конторку в задней части дома и, закончив изучать список проданных вареников, громогласно позвала:

– Хаттори, подь суды, не стыкуется.

Из кузницы, вытирая свежеумытое остроухое лицо, подошел парнишка.

– Да, в чем беда?

– Нет бед, если вареник подогрет. Смотри, денег у нас по книге сколько – во–от. А на столе у меня их гораздо больше. Это, конечно, хорошо, но…

– Прощение несу, мужчина с посеребренной цепью только что заплатил за кинжал и доспешный отрез, не успел еще я занести их на свиток.

Краснолюдка выровняла башенки из монет и передвинула их к остальным отстроенным за день.

– Отлично. Подойдешь чуть опосля, когда я вам всем жалованье насчитаю? Молодец ты, Хаттори, с этими своими кинжалами. 

Кузнец застенчиво улыбнулся, поправляя кожаный обруч на темных волосах – отросшая «прическа эльфа–мятежника» мешала работе – и вышел.

– Ну вот, – пробубнила под сморщенный от удовольствия нос краснолюдка, – а говорили, что не пойдет эльфское, что только то хорошо–сь, что в родной жопе нашлось. А у меня вона–как, да за таким кинжалом даже атаман скоя’таэльский утром заходил. Одно удовольствие – мне даже делать ничего не пришлось: как вареники унюхал, так все цветуечки у себя на шее слюнями удобрил. Я ж говорю, одно удовольствие работать с таким народом.


	10. Песнь секиры, лютни плач

_"В ночь пришедшие вместе на битву, с зарей в мир уходили врозь…_

Роше никогда не поддерживал идею того, чтобы тащить на поле боя бардов, но дело в том, что барды появлялись там сами, и, казалось, что чем гуще было месиво из смерти и крови, тем сильнее трепетали знамена их голосов. 

Да и песня «В ночь пришедшие…», которую сейчас по обломкам снов подбирала Присцилла, была несравненно лучше частушки, которую под конец вечера достопамятной дискуссии о беличьих дуплах забубонил Лютик:

– Золтан в дупле Иорвета  
Шаперон Роше нашел,  
Примеряли всем отрядом  
Никому не подошел!

Благо все были пьяные. Кроме Роше, еще на первом году службы отказавшегося от затеи искать истину в вине, и в тот вечер просто пригубливавшего хмель.

_На прощание, как молитву, спою: «Встретиться довелось_  
_Нам с тобой на просторах мира только лишь на полях войны…_

Роше никогда не видел, чтобы Иорвет кого–либо обнимал, а теперь у самого входа в палаты вергенского дворца сразу двое скоя’таэлей прижимались к своему атаману словно напуганные бельчата к стволу дерева. Двое скоя’таэлей, последними решивших покинуть своего командира.

Первым осмелился окончательно попрощаться темноволосый голубоглазый эльф, которого Роше почти всегда видел державшимся в почтительной близости от атамана.

– Va fail, breme lyntwen. Meas. **(Прощай, благородное пламя доблести. Благодарю).**

– Va fail, addan cared. **(Прощай, танцующий воин).** Спасибо, что поделился со мной мечтами. Пусть театральные подмостки Марибора падут к твоим танцующим ногам.

Проходя мимо Роше, ожидавшего Иорвета на почтительном расстоянии от чужих прощаний, юноша поклонился в медленном, грациозном кивке: 

– Благодарю вас, командир. Пусть мир, связавший всех нас, будет началом большой любви между нашими народами.

– Да будет так. Благодарю. Va fail.

Оторвав взгляд от губ Вернона, Иорвет снял перчатку и погладил ржаные волосы скоя’таэльки. 

_...где о смерти поет секира, заглушая мой плач струны»._

Оторвавшись от брата с болезненным, саднящим, как задранный заусенец, взглядом, девушка направилась к ступенькам, ведущим к площади, а Иорвет, казалось, хотел нанизать, как бусину памяти, на зеленую нитку своего взгляда, образ той, что всегда сражалась с ним рядом по правую руку. Мягкими, округлыми очертаниями тела она напоминала не эльфов, отличавшихся холодной, как роса на тетиве, и ровной, как плечо лука, статью, а нас, dh’oine. Девушка обернулась, убрав со щеки влажную прядь за слегка заостренное ушко:

–Te vel`s, elder. **(Еще увидимся, брат).**

– Te vel’s, sor'ca. **(До встречи, сестра).**


	11. Портал для двоих

И если для отряда Бьянки быть переброшенным означало пройти свой путь по лесам, горам да через Понтар, то для Иорвета и Роше данное выражение имело буквальный смысл: по распоряжению Саскии эльф и темерец должны будут шагнуть в портал…

– Вместе. Чтобы как можно скорее оказаться вдвоем в Вызиме.

Зажженные в месте проведения ритуала – покоях Трисс – факелы отбрасывали на щеку Иорвета багровые отблески.

– Опыт прохода через порталы имеется?

Чародейке ответило отрицательное моргание трех глаз.

Для Роше это был первый раз. Для Иорвета, несмотря на предания об эльфской крови, открывающей все магические двери мира – тоже. 

– Ясно. Значит так, проходы в портал – это просто! Как открыть дверь на кухню или в нужник…

– А попасть в Темерию, – шрам, рассекавший щеку, как грозовая молния небо, заплясал, выбившись из–под платка. – Ну просто мечта Роше. 

– Не волнуйся, – съехидничал Вернон, - помимо походов на войну за Темерию и в нужник есть еще много того, что меня волнует и интересует.

– Воу–воу, полегче атмосферу. Иначе придется разделять портал магической перегородкой, чтобы вы не передрались – проблема в том, что не все перегородки одинаково полезны. Особенно те, что разделяют нас по горизонтали. Поэтому, во избежание ситуации на выходе, когда снизу – ты еще Иорвет, а сверху уже в шаперон одет…

Разряд смеха прокатился по комнате, отдаваясь легким эхом. Голос у Иорвета был бархатистый и теплый. Как медовое вино.

– Так, мальчики, угомонились? Отлично. Такими темпами скоро и через портал пройдем. Он будет для двоих – одиночные порталы почти не подлежат контролю без наличия магических знаний. А в двойной портал я с вами войти не смогу, так как он вмещает не более двух душ, но буду регулировать процесс, находясь в Вергене. Ах да, вас, возможно, предупредили, но я повторюсь: оружие, оставленное здесь по указу – кроме имеющихся при вас лука, кинжала и охотничьего ножа – и важные пожитки я перекину вслед, как только приземлитесь. И спасибо, – Трисс обвела рукой нехитрый военный скарб, состоящий из пары ящиков, мешка и бережно спеленутых в рогожу ножен, – что не стали тащить в портал все нажитое аки ямщик повозку с приданым. 

Темерец и эльф переглянулись.

– А где мы окажемся, если не приземлимся? 

– Приземлитесь. Телепортация в моих руках – отлаженный процесс. Тем более, рядом с вами я чувствую энергию, положительно влияющую на стабильность портала. Могу предположить, что дело в принадлежности к эльфскому роду и, скорее всего, в сочетании фаз луны, под которой родился Вернон… Приготовьтесь: встаньте рядом…да, можно и сюда, значения не имеет… вот так…держитесь друг за друга. 

После секундного замешательства, не зная за что именно ухватиться, оба приняли надежное и удобное для полета положение: прижав подбородок к плечу Иорвета, Роше переплелся с эльфом руками и обхватил того за талию. Кольчужные колечки согрелись под синим шерстяным кушаком. Иорвет сцепил ладони замком, зафиксировав их на пояснице темерца.

– Ну, какая же прекрасная энергия…Да, мне следует освежить свои знания относительно влияния лунных фаз на ауру… Готовы?

Роше крепче прижался подбородком к плечу, укрытому шершавым потертым доспехом. Эльф пах весной сотен ночей, землей тысяч дорог и солдатскими травами. Выбивающиеся из–под косынки темно–ореховые волосы щекотали нос. Иорвет сделал еще один глубокий вдох, вбирая в себя аромат полыни и розового масла, который Вернон наносил на лицо после бритья.

– Yed.

– Да.

– Отлично, тогда…да разверзнется магическая бездна! Да танцует синее пламя!


	12. Закрой глаза и думай о Темерии

Роше, конечно, знал, что проход через портал – дело хитрое и даже заранее поинтересовался у Геральта, как это бывает:

– Не знаю, я просто закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть, что перед ними проносится. И вообще, не люблю я этих ваших порталов, у меня от них живот крутит.

Вернон пытался закрыть глаза и думать о Темерии – так было страшно. И не ему одному – сердце Иорвета казалось, барабанило в висках у них обоих, словно беженцы в запертые крепостные ворота. И в то же время хотелось, чтобы полет длился вечно. Эльф настолько сильно вцепился в Роше, что воздух вонзался в грудь того кинжалами. Раскрытые губы темерца припали к листику татуировки, обвивающей ухо эльфа. Но полет не длился вечно.

– Вернон, Вернон… Ну же, очнись! Да что ж такое…

В полузабытьи Роше ощущал прохладу ветра, шум воды и тонкие, замерзшие от полета через небытие пальцы, сметающие с его лица и волос песок. Темерец с трудом, но разлепил веки.

– Наконец–то! – удостоверившись, что схватившийся за протянутую руку Вернон относительно твердо стоит на ногах, Иорвет натянул перчатку. – Никогда б не подумал, что придется пройти через такое, но стоит лишь раз связаться с этими борцами за свободную Темерию…

– Тты…ты ж говорил, что нне знал до меня других борцов за свободную Темерию, – с третьей попытки все еще дрожащим рукам Роше удалось закрепить на поясе ножны: пока темерец приходил в себя на берегу вызимского озера, эльф стащил под сосенку их благополучно вылетевшие из вещевого портала пожитки.

– О да, не знал. Ты первый борец за свободу, которого я…

– ДА ВОТ ЖЕ ОНИ! МИЛСДАРИ, МИЛСДАРИ, ПРИЗЕМЛИЛИСЬ, РОДНЕНЬКИЕ!

Какое родство они оба имели с бегущим навстречу и сминающим за собой кусты усатым солдатом в вызимском обмундировании, сначала не было ясно.

– ФУУХ, а мы вас по ту сторону чащи ждали. Депеша пришла, что в небе полыхнет голубым, и на нас упадете вы, милсдарь Роше с вашим благородным пленником Ыорветом.

Иорвет не стал никого исправлять. Просто прикрыл рукой свой единственный глаз.

– Ох, прощение мое несу, что ж я не по форме–то к вам. Начальник караула всея тутошних, простите, всея вызимских лесов Пугилий Убейкобылка по вашему приказанию прибыл.

Видимо, песок, попавший в рот при падении, все еще давал о себе знать: Вернон с Иорветом сдавленно закашляли.

– Простите, а от кого же вам лес–то охранять приходится? – эльф закончил кашлять, – он, как известно, сам себя бережет.

– Так–то не лес, а вас охранять–то и будем. От себя самого.

Роше решил, что самое время восстановить мост субординации, приказав начальнику караула сопроводить их на новое, постоянное и последнее место пребывания Иорвета, а сопровождавшим Пугилия бойцам – доставить имущество в лесной дом эльфа и явиться в жилище темерца на окраине Вызимы. 

Отдалившись от караула на десяток шагов, эльф, пусть и не скованный ничем, кроме обещания сохранить голову на плечах за хорошее поведение, повернулся к идущему позади Вернону:

– Вообще–то у меня есть кому поберечь меня от себя же самого. И еще, если ты не заметил – пролетая через портал, ты потерял свой шаперон. 


	13. Теперь он твой

– Благодарю, Пугилий, вы свободны, дальше я сопровожу Иорвета сам, – Роше остановился на границе затерянного в лесной низине участка с одноэтажной постройкой из добротных сосновых бревен. 

Пугилий, который всегда добросовестно исполнял приказы, теперь удалился с особым рвением – места были дикие, вон, даже егеря тут нынче не видать – только дом и остался. Да и кому тот егерь нужен: кусок леса и Вызимским–то считался только потому, что чрез его дебри–то можно, говорят, к болотам пройти… Это если знать… А так тут никто и не ходит – это только при жизни егеря было, что тропка сюда вела, начинаясь от маленькой, вдавленной в крепостную стену дверцы…

За чуть просевшей изгородью виднелся даже личный колодец: после того, как последний егерь отправился на покой, дом был выкуплен и облагорожен уставшим от городской суеты купцом. Как выяснилось позже, купец устал не столько от суеты, сколько от долгов перед казной. Дом стал своеобразной уплатой этого долга и стоял пустым с прошлого лета.  
По дороге к надежно–простой входной двери с латунным кольцом Иорвет непрерывно крутился, оглядывался и словно бы пытался прочесть носом послания, заключенные в бесконечный шлейф лесного ветра. Роше достал из поясного кошелька полученный от стражника мешочек с ключом и, разомкнув тонкие пальцы эльфа, вложил их тому в ладонь. Даже под перчаткой чувствовалась грациозная сильная хватка руки Иорвета.

– Держи. Теперь он твой.

Эльф тут же не преминул воспользоваться одним из фирменных припасенных для Вернона комментариев:

– Я бы даже с радостью применил традицию dh’oine первым пускать в новый дом кота, но зачем нужен кот, когда у меня есть первоклассный темерский разведчик.

От долгого пути в конце непростого дня у Вернона раскраснелось лицо.

– Сначала хозяин, гости потом.

Суставы замкового механизма хрустнули. Дверь приветственно скрипнула.

– Вот как, хочешь быть моим желанным гостем?

Роше кашлянул от пыли, думая в каком из миров да измерений сейчас одиноко порхает его шаперон, и принялся изучать мебель. 

Дом был передан в казну вместе со всем нехитрым имуществом – после строительства купец свез сюда потерявшую вид, но не качество, мебель из своих городских комнат. Два крепких стула с посеревшей обивкой, каркас довольно широкой кровати со свернутым комковатым матрасом. Пузатый, с недостающими, как зубами в щербатом рту, ящиками стол, где лежали какие–то отсыревшие торговые книги. Пара светильников в форме танцующих дриад – когда–то, еще до погромов, в моде было все лесное и эльфское. И теперь, в наступающие мирные времена обещанного равенства мода на загадочную эстетику непознанных народов снова просыпалась. Окна были сейчас закрыты полотнищами ткани, но за ними шумели тени леса. В углу как кубики сладостей на базаре, громоздились друг на друге какие–то шкафчики–тумбочки. Узкий шкаф с вьющимся резным узором из лилий на дверях распахнул двери справа от входа.

Иорвет приподнял платок, как если бы тот мешал ему видеть, и потрогал камни небольшого очага. У Роше сжалось сердце. 

– Смотри, Вернон, тут еще одна комната!

Эльф смущенно замер на пороге. Комната была вдвое, если не втрое, меньше первой и состояла из абсурдного интерьера. Холодная побеленная печь, в которой, судя по всему, хозяин даже не успел разжечь огонь. Деревянные длинные полки, в неприбитом виде разбросанные по полу, словно детские деревянные мечи после игры. Кадка для купания – довольно вместительная – куда были свалены покоцанная кухонная утварь и посуда из разномастных сервизов. Посреди всего этого великолепия втиснулось кресло с поерзанной темерской классической обивкой в сине–белую полосочку.

Эльф снял косынку окончательно и, плюхнувшись на кресло, мял ее в руках, осматриваясь. Травянисто–зеленый глаз сиял. Роше не хотел смущать Иорвета созерцанием шрама и поэтому ловил взгляд, а потом, с трудом оторвавшись, рассматривал комнату более подробно. Потолочное оконце не было затянуто, и Роше заметил, что солнце оставляет нежно–орехового цвета блики на рваных и влажных от долгого пути в жаркий день прядях, ниспадающих на воротник эльфа.

– Прикинь взглядом опытного скоя’таэльского стрелка, чего не хватает для жизни, особенно на первое время. В доме, скорее всего, есть перья и чистые свитки, но я оставлю тебе свои – передашь караульному пожелания… Он будет приходить раз в три дня. 

– А ты?

– А я сделаю то, что напишешь.

Иорвет провел по Вернону острием взгляда и сказал:

\- Yed. Meas. **(Да. Спасибо).**


	14. Все свободны

– Значит–так, Пугилий, слушать меня внимательно, – Роше зажал пальцем на карте точку размером с капельку крови, – к плен…кхм, к Иорвету проявлять уважение. На участок его земли вам дозволено входить исключительно согласно ранее обговоренному расписанию. Границы входа в дом, тем более с применением силы – не нарушать. Исключение – ситуации, угрожающие жизни его владельца. Здесь все ясно и принято к сведению?

– Так точно! Будет исполнено.

– Далее… Просьбы о приобретении чего–либо, не имеющегося в доме, передавать мне в письменном виде. В случае возникновения любых вопросов, а в особенности срочных либо касающихся здоровья Иорвета – незамедлительно сообщать мне. В любое время дня и ночи.

– Будет исполнено.

– Благодарю. Все свободны. 

Лестничная пыль, выбитая маршем сапог, осела на ступенях. Роше задумчиво поскреб на карте точечку с именем Иорвета – чернила надежно пустили корни в бумагу. Закат над вызимским лесом расстилал по небу багряный плащ, расшитый струйками дыма от очагов затерянных лесных поселений. Темерец закрыл глаза. 


	15. Как известно, бывших не бывает

Если кто–то и боялся оказаться правым в том, что непокорный скоя’таэльский атаман, которых, как известно, бывших не бывает, на следующий день спалил поданное королевской рукой жилище, начертив предварительно магической эльфской кровью на полу портал, откуда выпрыгнули белки с ножами и поскакали громить соседнюю деревню, то… этот кто–то был уж точно не Вернон Роше.

Темерец знал, что среди интриг и хитросплетений, на тонких ниточках паутины которых и балансируют разведчики, доверие являлось самым дорогим, самым непростым в применении и самым действенным его оружием.  
Роше доверял эльфу. И оказался прав.

Списка желаний через караульного Иорвет на следующий день так и не передал. Вернон пытался разбавить сухую сводку «Все в соответствии с установленным порядком» аккуратными вопросами, из ответов на которые было ясно, что эльф мирно обустраивается. 

Вернон никогда бы не стал нарушать установленную договоренность и приходить без предупреждения. Учитывая, что на следующий день после прибытия в Вызиму темерцу требовалось явиться в архив, Роше решил зайти к эльфу, когда на руках будут документы для совместной работы. Да и заняться собственным бытом и уютом, как бы непривычно это ни звучало для Вернона, – самое время!

На выбор темерцу предоставлялось несколько вариантов жилья, из которых он остановился на домике в Купеческом квартале. Ко входу в жилище вела вверх брусчатая мостовая. Крепкая, резного травяного узора, дверь позволяла пройти наверх, в жилое помещение с двумя просторными комнатами. Первый этаж всех зданий на этой улице традиционно был отдан под склады и мастерские. Деловое настроение этой части квартала успокаивало мысли, а светлые стены – радовали глаз, уставший от серости военных будней. 

Единственный дом, который за всю военную карьеру Роше дольше других находился в его распоряжении, остался во Флотзаме. И будет прав тот, кто скажет: Вернон по нему не скучал. Сидя на границе Темерии, на втором этаже и разбираясь в контурах чужих жизней на карте, разведчик ощущал себя как на пороховой бочке: внизу постоянно что–то звенело, падало, разбивалось под дождем из отборного, накопленного за долгую (ну или не очень, кому как) солдатскую жизнь, мата. «Синие полоски» шли на многие жертвы ради своего командира, но идея пожертвовать ради него собственным кутежом никогда не приходила в их сорвиголовы. Обычно всех урезонивала Бьянка – до тех пор, пока ей самой не начинало хотеться отдохнуть и пометать ножи.

В новом доме Роше уже ждал распахнувший навстречу дверцы в резных стеблях интерьер из ольхи. Запах дерева окутал сложенные на полку доспехи – дублет с кольчужными вставками. Вернон провел рукой по пустоте книжного стеллажа – все прочитанное лежит у разведчика или в голове, или в могиле. Но теперь все будет иначе: на удобный стол легли нежные от времени свитки и карты с эльфскими письменами. Витражные зрачки ставен распахнулись под руками Роше. Ветер лесов, озерами безмолвно смотревших в небеса, запустил прохладные пальцы в его жесткие и ровные, как марширующие ряды солдат, волосы цвета ржи. 

Вернон сорвал цепь серебра, лежавшую на плечах и обжигавшую их холодным молчанием.


	16. Но сегодня вам повезло

– А ты всегда так принаряжаешься для похода в лес? – дожевав яблоко, Иорвет обстрелял семечками разделявшую их с Верноном полосу земли перед входом в дом.

– Не волнуйся, красоваться перед тобой я точно не собираюсь.

– А жаль, – эльф вытянул вперед ногу и смел семечки в кучку, – я как раз закончил список пожеланий, в чем бы хотел видеть главу темерской разведки в его следующий визит. Жаль только, что вариантов в нем всего два: в шапероне или без. 

Иорвет стоял на пороге босиком. Из–под выцветшей штанины с замысловатыми завитками узора выглядывала веточка татуировки, листиками оплетавшая лодыжку и стопу правой ноги.

Роше повел плечами под новой льняной рубашкой малахитово–травяного цвета и снял капюшон шерстяного плаща.

Вчера, отряхнувшись от пыли архива и оставив позади оковы цепочек, которыми особо архаичные фолианты были прикреплены к стеллажам хранилища, Вернон прогулялся до портняжной лавки, которую приметил еще утром. Темерец несколько устал от умиротворяющей синевы и холодной белизны «государственных» цветов, преобладавших в его, впрочем, не таком уж и обширном гардеробе.

Лавкой управляла семейная пара: женщина–dh’oine и эльф.   
– Чего бы я хотел?.. Что–нибудь практичное, так как мне нужно будет часто бывать в лесу…по долгу службы. 

– Поняла вас. Тогда предлагаю посмотреть на ткани и фасоны, а ты, mo geatwe **(мой драгоценный, мой дорогой)** , сними, пожалуйста, с сударя мерки.

Вернон взглянул в зеркало, пока ловкие руки эльфа, облаченного в брусничную элегантную блузу, порхали вокруг со швейной лентой. Темерец чувствовал себя странно без доспехов. Он, безусловно, закажет у оружейника кожаный нагрудник, но поддоспешник, усиленный вставками, будет уже другого цвета…

– …Зеленой сосны, например? Умиротворяющий, как тона, которые на вас сейчас, но уже что–то новое? Или шафрановый – прекрасно перекликается с цветом глаз… А может быть яркий всплеск бургундского? – портниха и совладелица переворачивала перед Верноном ткани, как листы волшебной книги.

– Да…И…шаперон, пожалуйста.

– Как вариант, предлагаю вам плащ с капюшоном. Дорогая, покажешь рубашку и плащ, которые… – портной улыбнулся – у нас есть в наличии, однако…не каждый день! Но сегодня вам очень повезло!  
Рубашка была из удобной, надежной ткани и имела на груди узор, напоминавший следы лесных зверей. Согревающий плащ цвета павших еловых иголок немного кололся, как все дикое и живое. Роше провел рукой по волосам. Темерец не имел привычки тонуть в зеркалах – просто ощущал: ладное, крепкое тело было его броней по жизни, в которой до сегодняшнего дня он еще ни разу не чувствовал себя таким…красивым.


	17. Вовсе не жалеть

– I `ndiaidn siett. Только после вас.

– Не волнуйся, я знаю Старшую Речь. Не всю, конечно, но часть ее лексики – точно, уж выучил, гоняясь за тобой.

Роше шагнул на порог. Иорвет занял половину прохода, опершись копчиком об косяк и картинно подняв руки вверх.

– Могу снять рубашку, чтобы помахать ей, как белым флагом. Ты ж помахал Вергену шапероном на прощание.

Уже одной ногой в доме Иорвета, Роше коснулся эльфа кистью руки и складками одежды. Теплый, и сложен сухо и жестко, как неумирающие былинки трав вдоль дорог. Ведьмовски–зеленый глаз пробуравил сознание темерца насквозь. Роше никогда не видел Иорвета без доспехов. Под загорелой, разрумянившейся, как морской закат, шеей, вздымалась, в сетях расслабленной шнуровки на рубахе, бледная грудь. Шрам блестел на солнце – очевидно, незадолго до этого эльф нанес лечебную мазь – и чем дольше оба стояли на солнце, тем сильнее кружился в голове у Вернона целебный травяной аромат.

– Можешь раздевать себя сам сколько угодно и махать чем угодно столько же раз. – Роше перенес вторую ногу через порог.

Еще на подходе к дверям темерец заметил, что в лесных травах, словно солдаты из укрытия, повылезавших на участке после ухода первого хозяина, сейчас протоптана дорожка – к изгороди позади дома, где, в окружении обнаруженного еще в первый их приход матраса и новых груботканых полотенец сушились на солнце стеганый травянистый балахон и кроваво– бордовая безрукавка.

За эти два дня Иорвет еще не начал отвоевывать грядки у леса, зато с господством пыли в доме было покончено. Содранные с окон куски ткани свернулись на чистом полу, как шкура поверженного василиска. Мебель смотрела широко раскрытыми дверцами – эльф обшарил каждый шкафчик и нашел применение всему, что там плохо, смято и скученно лежало. Ушедшая в отставку прожженная купеческая занавеска стала служить отличным половиком. На застеленном тряпкой стуле стояла в кучке ветоши баночка с жиром для протирки разложенной на столе кольчуги. Кровать была застелена походным матрасом, но сверху накрыта цветастым покрывалом – красивым даже несмотря на растрепанную и местами поеденную молью бахрому. На постели вытянулся грациозный эльфский лук с дремавшими под боком стрелами. Очаг еще не горел, но в доме было тепло. На прикроватной тумбочке – первом за долгие годы, если не вообще в жизни – ночном столике эльфа лежала раскрытая торговая книга, чистые страницы которой прижимала деревянная облупившаяся шкатулочка с углем. Рядом с книгой – зеркало – как и светильники с дриадами, оно принадлежало к ушедшей, но ныне вновь набирающей силу эльфской моде. Рамку зеркала обнимали женские фигурки с волосами, напоминающими ветви плакучей ивы. 

За спиной раздался стук – темерец обернулся: к его ногам отлетел нож. Иорвет случайно задел край полотенца, на котором выстроились разномастные ряды чашек, блюд, кувшинов и приборов, когда ставил на печь глиняную чашу, в которой плавали смоченные в травяном отваре кусочки ткани.

Роше протянул эльфу нож рукояткой вперед и кивком указал на чашу:  
– У тебя всего хватает для примочек? А то я могу зайти к городскому лекарю.

– Нет. То, есть да, всего хватает, не нужно, – уголки рта опустились, как подвесной мостик, натянутый над бездной. – И вообще, не надо меня жалеть. 

Золотисто–зеленый зрачок в окружении ласковой тьмы пушистых ресниц увлажнился. Второй глаз, напоминающий вход в замурованный обвалом грот, остался безмолвным. Черные птицы–ресницы не вернутся на границу спекшихся век. К гроту глазницы вела вдоль обрыва острой скулы дорога шрама. Он растекался по щеке словно кипящее красное вино. Роше никогда не обходил дорогу шрама взглядом.

– И вовсе я не собирался тебя жалеть. Я вообще по другому поводу пришел.


	18. Почему вечная любовь мертва?

Наблюдаемая в предыдущий визит реакция эльфа на предложение побыть своего рода историком внушала надежду. Поэтому, подходя к дому Иорвета, Роше был в прекрасном расположении духа. Новый, полуночно–синего цвета, шаперон был готов послужить отличной мишенью для шуток эльфа, по которым за эти два дня темерец соскучился как горожанин – по дождю. Вроде, с одной стороны, холодные, нежданные, нарушающие привычный уклад капли, а с другой – есть в них что–то освежающее, нежное, то, что радовало и смывало с души пыль. 

Не обошлось, конечно, без пары язвительных шуток, выпущенных в сердце Вернона, от которого они, впрочем, как всегда, отскочили и рикошетом полетели по комнате:

– А можно я напишу это на Старшей Речи? Чтобы темерскому разведчику было чем заняться в дни, когда он не околачивается около моей избушки, умоляя ее повернуться к лесу лицом, а к себе – задом.

– Можешь писать на каком хочешь. И не волнуйся – мне есть чем заняться. Как и в пару тысяч дождливых, промозглых ночей, когда я ловил скоя’таэлей по лесам и весям, где тебя – так и не нашлось. 

Дом встретил Роше темнотой оконных глазниц – огни, которые Вернон изначально принял за свет от эльфских светильников, оказались прощальными отблесками заката. На пороге никто не встречал, на стук – не отвечал.

Натоптав от волнения облачко пыли, темерец толкнул дверь. Незапертую.

– Иорвет! 

Хозяин действительно был дома. Но не отозвался – он сидел за столом, опустив на сложенные руки голову со спутанными, взмокшими волосами, подхваченными кожаным ремешком, которым обычно закреплялась его карминовая косынка. Перед эльфом горела всего одна свеча, огонек которой отражался от многочисленных стеклянных бутылочек, валявшихся по всей столешнице. Из одной на стол вытекла жидкость, дорожкой капель подобравшаяся к блюдечку–подсвечнику. 

Хватая Иорвета за плечо, Роше потянул носом. Матерь богов Махакама, наиядреннейший краснолюдский спирт. Махакамская медовуха. А еще темерская ржаная водочка, пивное пойло «Вызимский чемпион». Не обошлось и без настойки, прозванной в народе «бабулиной». Хотя вместо сего ласкового имени данное питье вполне могло в силу своего градуса именоваться «Удар копытом».

Обдав Вернона драконьим дыханием, в котором читались дюжина разновидностей водки и ни одной закуски, эльф, затопивший пределы ощущений, попытался вырубиться лицом прямо в деревянную столешницу. Темерец не дал ему это сделать, держа за плечи – померанцевая, влажная от пятен пива и пота рубашка, сползла, оголив под пальцами Роше нежную, увитую зелеными листочками кожу. 

Осторожно убрав руку, разведчик поскреб затылок. Что здесь, bloede arse, происходит? И что нам всем с этим делать? 

Каждый раз, когда их сводила судьба, эльф был трезв как стеклышко. И остер на язык, как осколок. Да и в Вергене скоя’таэльский командир всегда вел себя сдержанно – когда на следующий после победы вечер эльфы пускали вокруг костра бутыль с вином, Иорвет сидел поодаль в тени древесных крон. Светлячки огня танцевали в его зрачке, но все эльфы знали – одно слово командира, и веселье будет свернуто, как походное одеяло, и отряд выступит в путь. 

Сейчас в обнажившемся на миг зрачке скоя’таэля танцевала пустота, оплетенная сетью лопнувших сосудиков. Роше бережно подложил под голову Иорвета первую попавшуюся ткань – эльфский кушак, загрубевший и вылинявший от непогоды, но теперь смягчившийся после домашней стирки. 

На счастье, в кошеле на поясе Вернона оказался бутылек со «Слезами жен» – снадобьем, снимающим опьянение. Разведчик всегда носил его с собой на случай важных переговоров, когда для сохранения головы на плечах нужно было сохранить голову трезвой в принципе. 

– Так, это ж сколько капель на твою душу–то придется? – Роше окинул взглядом дремавшую за столом фигурку эльфа, накапал чуть меньше, чем обычно себе. – Hirg`i **(Пей).**  
Нащупывая край стакана, мягкие губы пару раз ткнулись в руку темерца.

Эльф икнул, пробуждаясь к жизни. Но дело в том, что мгновенно и безболезненно снадобье действовало только на ведьмаков. Всем остальным – независимо от расы – предстояло пройти несколько фаз. Приятных и не очень.

Начиналась первая. Безудержное веселье.

После нескольких попыток навести на Вернона прицел взгляда, Иорвет, видимо, признал в темерце своего. И не одного.

– Оп–па… А что это вы вдвоем–то пришли? Ты мне это… – эльф погрозил пальцем куда–то в левую от Роше сторону, – знай, в общем, что только он вот, – палец ткнулся в серебряные лилии на груди разведчика, – только он вот может ко мне входить! И он у меня один! Ясно?

Подтвердив, что ему все ясно, Роше протянул, словно мостик над пропастью, руки – Иорвет попытался встать. С пятой попытки ему это удалось, а вот Вернону убедить эльфа в том, что вставать тому надо, чтобы лечь на кровать – нет.

– Эн нет, ты чего! Сейчас же танцевать будем да песни петь!

Танцевать, впрочем, начал один Иорвет. Прогарцевав по комнате с вытянутыми, как коромысло руками, он добрался до ближайшего дверного проема, обвил телом косяк и начал стягивать с себя замызганный сапог, сопровождая все действо песней:  
– Minne me, minne …aep smaelann aenye… aep laun shed tedd…

«Люби меня…люби…жарким огнем…ночью и днем*», – Роше перевел слова на общий и вздрогнул. Еще и потому, что летом 1267 в Темерии не осталось уголка, где не звучала бы «Люби меня, люби». Совершая вылазки в город, кто–нибудь из «Синих полосок» обязательно притаскивал сей мотив в штаб–квартиру как пес на хвосте репья. Песня не отпускала, как затяжное похмелье, и была привязчива, как портовая гонорея. Но надо отдать должное – расы сплачивала она между собой похлеще речей королевы Саскии – у каждого народа существовали свои переводные версии. В уме Роше были сомнения насчет наличия такой песни у возвышенных эльфов, но теперь он понял – ничто по–человечески приземленное им не чуждо.

Вернон не был силен в искусстве танца – базовые движения, которые пригождались для похода на государственные приемы, он, конечно, знал, но сейчас обстановка требовала действий. Не задаваясь вопросом: «Что мне мешает стать хорошим танцором?» Роше начал плавными движениями выманивать окопавшегося возле косяка эльфа – чтобы тот пошел навстречу и нашел успокоение в кровати, а не в кухонной купальной кадушке, куда уже явно метил взглядом. 

Сцепившись с темерцем под руку словно два неразлучных кольчужных кольца, Иорвет потянул того к столу. Начиналась следующая фаза: «Ты мне ответь или успеешь пожалеть».  
Плюхнувшись обратно на стул, воздев руки к Вернону и небесам, поелозив по водочной лужице локтем, эльф начал:

– Te va…te va dice **(Ответь мне)**... Fath eveigh minne est marbh ?..

«Почему… почему вечная любовь…мертва?», – морщинки на лбу Роше сошлись клином, словно две маленькие армии. Впрочем, эльф и не ждал его ответа и начал тереть лицо рукавом рубашки. Слезился только левый глаз, но эльф упорно прикладывал ткань и к пустой немой глазнице.

– Mo laest afealle ys caomh le lah`h… **(Сердце падает вниз как камень)** – Иорвет ударил кулаком по столу, от чего пламя догорающей свечи содрогнулось, рывком поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрел к кровати, изрыгая ругательства, – а d'yaebl aep arse! Cwelle! Hel'cwelle a soithe! **(К черту в жопу! Убью! Убью мразей!)**

– Сердце падает вниз как камень… О чем ты? Кого ты хочешь убить?

Роше ничего не понимал, но знал: из–за действия снадобья эльф вполне мог начать изрыгать не только ругательства, поэтому, не отводя взгляда от опустившегося на кровать Иорвета, сбегал на кухню и подставил ему наспех схваченную миску.

Эльф растянулся на кровати, кряхтя так, словно каждое движение причиняло ему нестерпимую боль. За время службы Роше «Слезы жен» в его руках оказали помощь многим упавшим в моря водки рекрутам, но такую реакцию он видел впервые.

Улегшись в привычную вмятину на матрасе, Иорвет начал плакать. Всем телом, содрогавшимся от безмолвных, но диких по силе, как бьющийся в оковах зверь, рыданий. Роше придвинул стул почти вплотную к кровати, протянул руку и, дотронувшись до мокрых от слез пальцев, шепотом позвал эльфа из небытия на Старшей Речи:

– Иорвет… Fath te agerr? Que’ss aen? **(Почему ты плачешь? Что случилось?)**

В ночном безмолвии за окном пропела отбой дню и отдала честь наступавшей ночи лесная птица. Наступала последняя фаза действия снадобья – милостивый сон облегчения.

В догорающем свете казалось, что сказочно–зеленый зрачок эльфа подернуло болотной тиной. Смотря куда–то выше потолка, крон всех дерев и небес, Иорвет произнес:

– Cwelle. Bloede dh’oine. Mo leede, mo minne dh’oine. Cwellan. Se est marbh.

– Убивать… Убили. Чертовы люди. Мой…моя любовни…ца? Мой любимый человек. Убит. Он?..Он мертв.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я думаю, аллюзию к песне все поняли, но на всякий случай (для соответствия правилам), укажу откуда процитировала строчку: xDDD 
> 
> https://www.gl5.ru/o/otpetie-moshenniki/otpetie-moshenniki-lyubi-menya-lyubi.html


	19. Зная, что ты меня не слышишь

Когда по лестнице загромыхали солдатские сапоги, Роше разомкнул веки. Он знал, что караульные не войдут без стука, но поспешил привести себя в порядок – предыдущая ночь выдалась тяжелой. Вернон оставался у постели Иорвета до утра, несмотря на то, что тот давно погрузился в непробиваемый сон. Ушел темерец лишь с первыми лучами рассвета, подсчитав, что скоро действие снадобья спадет и решив, что эльф не захочет видеть его свидетелем своего отрезвляющего пробуждения. Добравшись до ближайшего караула, разведчик отдал приказ изменить дату и время проверки на более ранние с последующим предоставлением отчета. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Роше сбросил, наконец, плащ – мятый, с потемневшим от росы краем. 

Этой ночью темерец не выпускал руки эльфа, согревая ее своими пальцами. 

Но сначала, дотянувшись свободной рукой до стоящего на столе блюдца–подсвечника, потушил фитиль, чье пламя плясало последний догорающий танец в опасной близости от капель водки. 

Вернон по очереди и с максимально возможной аккуратностью стащил с Иорвета сапоги и укрыл его одеялом. Не просыпаясь, эльф сразу прильнул к теплу руки. Ремешок на его голове сполз и впиявился в лоб, но, как только Роше попытался убрать с головы давящую кожаную повязку, Иорвет заворочался во сне так, словно темерец покусился на что–то чрезвычайно важное и дорогое. 

Когда от сидения на стуле, обивка которого оказалась не такой уж и мягкой, затекла спина, Вернон опустился на пол, уткнувшись лбом в край постели. Слушая утихомирившееся дыхание эльфа, темерец закрыл глаза.

Проснулся Роше уже лежа на полу лицом в пустой, на счастье, миске – Иорвет во сне разжал узел пальцев и перевернулся на другой бок.

Растерев затекшее и растекшееся перед кроватью тело, Вернон прокрался на кухню и зажег «дриадский» светильник, подвешенный заботливым хозяином на специальный крюк. Удостоверившись, что свет не потревожил Иорвета, Роше снял шаперон, и завернув в ткань головного убора водочные склянки, перенес и поставил их около поломанного ящика, в который эльф, судя по всему, выбрасывал всякий мусор. В ведре возле печки как раз хватило воды – набрать кружку для питья и сполоснуть руки. Темерец не стал заглядывать в печь, чтобы не греметь, но на одной из полок обнаружил завернутые в полотенце краюшки хлеба и ломти вяленого мяса. 

Огонь в светильнике погас не сразу, сопротивляясь дуновению губ Роше. Оставив возле кровати пищу и питье и зная, что Иорвет его не слышит, Вернон прошептал:

– Me te aeminne. **(Я тебя люблю)**

Дверь за темерцем закрылась. Эльф всхлипнул.


	20. Все, что нужно

Чертова бессонница. Дурные сны. 

Роше разлепил веки, поняв: в дверь стучат наяву. Наспех накинув плащ поверх домашней рубахи, темерец сдвинул потайную заслонку в примыкающей к дверному проему стене и посмотрел на гостя. Его взору предстало знакомое веснушчатое лицо.

– Войдите. 

Громыхнул засов.

В руке девушка держала перевязанное бечевкой письмо.

– На словах, как понимаю, ничего не передавал?

– Сказал: «Все что нужно, я уже написал». 

Отпустив караульную, Роше развернул послание. Он, что, издевается? «Просьба принести…Яблоки, тыквенные семена, ежевичные побеги, брусничное варенье…». 

Почерк у Иорвета был стремительный и словно летящий, а первая буква каждого из записанных в столбик желаемых наименований была выведена особенно изящно и витиевато:

Яблоки 

Тыквенные семена  
Ежевичные побеги  
Брусничное варенье  
Ячмень

Табак  
Овес  
Жимолость  
Егерский нож

Я ТЕБЯ ТОЖЕ. 


	21. Кинжалы и пыль

Ветер прошелся по непокрытой голове Роше прохладным гребнем – темерец сдвинул шаперон, запыхавшись от скорости. Караульная принесла письмо сразу после вечернего обхода. Но как ни поторапливался Вернон, застать Иорвета дома ему не удалось. Зато удалось убедиться в собственном помешательстве на эльфе! Еще бы: по дороге ветер звенел в ушах так, словно где–то в роще пела флейта Иорвета. 

Жилище эльфа обдало Роше медовым ароматом свежевыпеченного хлеба. Булочки печет – уже жив, отлично. Очаг был погашен, но дом был напитан теплом. Темерец рванулся мыслями поискать Иорвета, но его остановили боязнь снова с ним разминуться и факт того, что даже за несколько прошедших дней эльф стал хозяином окрестных рощ и теперь знал их несравненно лучше любого разведчика. Пусть даже самого опытного во всей Темерии.

Набросив на спинку стула дублет и скинув сапоги, Вернон присел на краешек кровати – хватит с его bloede arse жесткой мебели – и побарабанил ладонями по купеческому матрасу, окончательно просохшему от сырости пустого дома и приведенному в пригодное для спанья состояние. Роше случайно задел рукой подушку и, поправляя, почувствовал исходящий от чистой, лилейно–белой наволочки тонкий, словно стебелек на ветру, травяной аромат. Хлеб, травы и тепло убаюкивали.

***

– Если ты решил, как завещал пророк Лебеда, положить на ложе между нами меч, то напрасно: я не настолько невинен, как ты думаешь. 

По военной привычке Вернон не расставался с оружием даже во сне. Но, вынырнув из состояния дремы, не дал своей ладони коснуться рукояти фальшиона.

– И вовсе я не думаю… – начал темерец. Неправда. Потому что с мыслями об Иорвете он тоже не расставался. Порой ему казалось, что даже во сне.

– Неправда. Ты еще скажи мне, что пришел сюда принести мне яблоки и егерский нож.

– Судя по тому, как ты плевать хотел яблочными семечками на землю между нами, и по тому, что с начала времен, когда я начал за тобой гоняться, я всего лишь раз видел тебя без ножа, который ты носишь у сердца, тебе нужно далеко не это.

Эльф замер на пороге, напряженный как тетива. Он был снова облачен в свое лесное одеяние, но кольчуга на его теле отсутствовала, как и лук за спиной. Рукоять охотничьего ножа по–прежнему выглядывала из чехла, притороченного к кожаному нагруднику. Из–за пояса выглядывала флейта, и Роше облегченно вздохнул – эльфские мелодии в его мозгу оказались не фантомными.

– И что же мне, по–твоему, нужно? – Иорвет шагнул вперед. Флейта с легким звоном легла на стол.

Завороженный порхающими движениями пальцев, развязывающих пояс с алыми кистями, Роше не сразу, но ответил:

– Все, что нужно, ты уже написал. 

Сняв разом стеганую безрукавку и багряный балахон, эльф набросил их поверх темерского дублета на спинку стула, взял светильник и присел на колени перед очагом. Последнее жаркое дыхание догорающих углей подпалило лучину. Время поцарапало краску на зеленом теле «дриады», и теперь сквозь ссадины на стекле проглядывало пламя. Словно горящая кровь.

Отблески дрожали в глазах Иорвета как болотные огни. 

– Написал, но не сказал. А ты? Так и будешь остужать постель холодной сталью? 

Фальшион упал к босым ногам эльфа – в трезвом виде обувь снималась несравненно лучше. Скоя'таэль взял в руку по сапогу и по очереди встряхнул:

– Видишь, внутри только пыль. Никаких кинжалов. У меня нет никаких кинжалов против тебя. Осталась только пыль. 

Роше подвинулся, освобождая место для повернувшегося к нему спиной эльфа.

– Не надо. Оставайся на своей половине. Кровати вполне хватит на двоих, и не говори, что не подумал об этом, едва открыв дверь нашего дома.

Вернон ничего не отвечал. Руки его леденели, но улегшийся в них спиной Иорвет был пламенем. Тело темерца обняло эльфа как глиняный светильник обуздывает огонь. Сердце Роше билось теперь где–то между эльфских лопаток. Только сейчас Вернон заметил, что на ткани рубахи Иорвета то тут, то там вышитые стебли сплетались в причудливый узор из листьев папоротника. 

– Te dice mo sceal. **(Я расскажу тебе мою историю)**


	22. Лиловые лилии

Аэнеревель сверяла количество пучков травы с записями, полученными от Катарины – трактирщицы. Столько нужно успеть. Продать трав с запасом – в таверну. Занести настои и мази в публичный дом и попросить у работавшей там швеи совета насчет пошива детской рубашечки – в обмен на помощь мастерица предложила свои услуги. Аэнеревель и Атаир уже взяли у соседей люльку, но до шитья одежды для ребенка золотые руки обоих пока не доходили. 

– Спереди и по бокам я вышью листик папоротника…Так, о чем это я? Это – в аптеку. И спаси меня Лара Доррен от придирок этого заприлавочного хрыча. 

В последнее время аптекарь с незавидной регулярностью находил недостатки в работе эльфки – свежие травы оказывались недостаточно сочны, сушеные – чересчур сухи, да двинется он aep arse (в задницу). 

***

– А где Бетет? Что–то я ее сегодня не видела. 

Час в борделе был не ходовой, но Аэнеревель так и не перемолвилась словом с эльфкой, которую клиенты на обобщенный манер звали Беттина. 

Швея, рывшаяся в оборванных свитках ткани и обрезках бумаги, подняла на лекарку глаза – темные зрачки расширились от удивления, словно полынья на весеннем льду:

– Так ты не знаешь?.. Святая Мелителе…

– Не знаю что? Говори, как есть. Помощь Мелителе, думаю, нам в этом не понадобится.

– Ох. Ну Бетет она не понадобится точно. Она умерла.

– Что?! Как?! Когда?! – каждый толчок внутри словно срывался с губ Аэнеревель новым вопросом. Успокоился ребенок только, когда мастерица начала обстоятельный рассказ, подложив, как подушку, под спину эльфки чье– то свернутое прожженное платье.

– Не с моих слов, конечно, но девочки говорят, что в тот вечер мадам поступил заказ на эльфку. Какой–то частный праздник, аж у самых господ, даже без того самого – только танцевать надо уметь. Ну, а как танцует наша Бетет…

Как танцует Бетет, не скованная засаленными каморками и казарменными закоулками, нужно только видеть! Нужно было.

– Да еще и наряжаться было не нужно, кудри эти сахарные вить… Сказали приходить как есть, в обычном эльфском платье…

– Кто сказал?

– Так парнишка приходил. Доспех сверкает что свежевылизанное кошкино гузно. А плащ…Ту ткань да мне бы в руки – нашила б занавесок бордовых да чехлов на стулья, а то все прожигают…

– Погоди, доспехи…красный плащ? Ты хочешь сказать, что рыцарь Пылающей Розы вот так посредь бела дня заходит в бордель в поисках кандидатуры для танца на приеме? Я думала, для этих целей приглашают какую–нибудь знатную труппу, нет?

Несмотря на то, что целомудрие являлось одной из добродетелей ордена, как раз приход рыцаря в публичный дом «по прямому назначению» лекарку и не удивлял. Невинность сама по себе если и существует, то содержится далеко не в тех местах, где ее обычно ищут.

– Так он же тем самым миссию выполнял важную – очистить наши сердца, – швея подняла вверх истыканную иглами алую подушечку, – от скверны мира в котором мы, вот, тут живем помаленьку. А труппы–то уличные нынче поют, да все о нуждах церкви, а танцевать – какие ж в храме–то танцы?

Мастерица протянула Аэнеревель выкройку рубашечки и продолжила:

– Денег дал мадам авансом, а на остальное, что Бетет должна была принести – и мебель обтянуть хватило бы, и сифилис вылечить, да вот только могила–то дороже всего оказалась.

В час юного рассвета, когда последние клиенты застегивали штаны и расстегивали кошельки, в дверях появился гробовщик. Никаких услуг оказывать он не просил, а только предоставлял свои. 

Ночью один из бедных рыбаков возле канализации пытался поймать удачу, а выловил тело. Ни души, ни денег при нем не было. 

– И ты знаешь…Я–то сама не смогла посмотреть, но мадам ходила… – Швея наклонилась к уху лекарки, отчего та по наитию прикрыла ладонями живот. – Платье, говорят, все изрезано было вдоль и поперек с телом–то вместе. И лицом… Опознали, что наша, только что по подолу лиловому.

Бордель, в который наведывалась с лекарскими делами Аэнеревель, носил название «Лиловая лилия». Все служившие там девушки носили костюмы из тканей соответствующего цвета. В тот вечер исключением не стала и Бетет. Вообще–то непременное ношение эльфками шелковистых, расшитых, доходящих до щиколотки платьев было не более чем легендарным мифом. Для охоты в лесах и жизни в городе в обиход уже давно вошли прочные штаны, увитые растительным узором на любой вкус. Но так как Беттине часто требовалось изображать чарующую волшебницу или пастушку с флейтой, под фантазии клиентов было пошито несколько платьев. В одном из которых ее и выловили, когда тяжелый от воды подол замедлил движение тела по темной смрадной реке.

Гробовщик пытался слупить с мадам побольше оренов за предусмотренное в таких случаях «преображение трупа, поврежденного утопцами и прочей нечистью, в городе обитающей».

– Вот только мадам говорит, не утопец это был. Те отгрызут вместе с пальцем то, что блестит, ну ногу съедят, если голодные, когда крыс поблизости нет, а так, чтобы когтями махать…

– А кто тогда это сделал? И где вы ее похоронили?

– Вестимо – кто заплатил, тот и убил. А хоронить – нет, не хоронили. Земля дорогая. Хозяйка сказала сжечь. По ветру пустили.


	23. Пылающие розы

Вернувшись домой, лекарка обнаружила, что Атаир уже пришел. В котелке перед ним начинала расцветать ароматом овощная похлебка, но лицо эльфа выдавало, что явился он не солоно хлебавши.

– Geatwe **(дорогой)** … Вижу, что торговец не дал тебе обещаний…

Атаир отложил нож, которым с неистовой обреченной решимостью кромсал морковку.

– Уже третий, Аэни. Уже третий. 

– А что они говорят?

– Кто что. Заказы на кожи расписаны далеко вперед. Один сказал, что не имеет изысканных кож под мой уровень работы. Хотя я просил довольно грубый материал для вещей под ежедневные нужды. Я ж не только кошельки делаю. Да и те… – Атаир задумчиво запустил пальцы в кудрявую копну.

Эльфка грустно кивнула. Нежные наощупь и надежные в деле кошельки были излюбленным товаром Атаира. Еще и потому, что узор для них – причудливый папоротник – Аэнеревель придумала сама. 

В последние месяцы на изделиях, в основном, прорастали розы – для рыцарей ордена, и плясал огонь – на переплетах священных фолиантов и мешочках для сбора податей на нужды церкви.

– А что если… хмм…точно! Сходить к тому купцу, дочь которого я недавно осматривала? 

– Да, я помню, и уже зашел к нему по пути домой. Меня встретил его помощник, договорились о встрече на послезавтра. Что ж… Почти готово, вот так, mo or **(мое золотце)** , пообедаешь сейчас? … – Атаир поставил перед женой дышащую паром миску. – Я поем позже. Пойду дальше работать, пока кожа на текущие заказы еще не перевелась. Хвала богам, что я запасливый, как белка.  
  
– Да, geatwe. Будем надеяться на лучшее. – Аэнеревель задумчиво смотрела сквозь дымок.


	24. Счастливая случайность

– Как думаешь, этого хватит? – Атаир в очередной раз поменял местами блюдо с вяленым мясом и кувшин с розовым вином, задев мисочку с брусничным вареньем. Вообще–то, можно было забежать в трактир да попросить Катарину выудить из–под прилавка бутылочку эльфского вина. Но людям неподготовленным оно уж очень било в голову, а деловые вопросы решать следовало со свежим умом. 

– Сейчас поспеет хлеб, – в двери вместе с медовым ароматом вошла Аэнеревель, – помоги вытащить, боюсь обжечься. Неуклюжие вы мои пальцы, надеюсь, что сегодня выгорит дело, а не хлеб… 

Вчера вечером Атаир, как угорелый, примчался домой из своей крохотной городской лавочки. Один из членов купеческой гильдии прислал поверенного договориться о поставках кож. Узрев воочию мастерство эльфа, доверенное лицо уведомило Атаира о желании посмотреть домашнюю мастерскую. Время было позднее, и встречу назначили на завтра за час до полудня – по, как оказалось, счастливой случайности у купца срывался важный визит, и…

– Зачем тратить время впустую, если его можно потратить на знакомство с таким искусным мастером, как вы?

Дом Аэнеревель и Атаира стоял немного в отдалении, ближе к роще, где был разбит травяной огородик. Получив указания, как сориентироваться на эльфских окраинах, поверенный спросил:

– О, а не вашей ли женой, часом, является та известная трущобная лекарка, которую так любят местные жители?

– Да, моей. – Атаир загорелся от гордости. – И среди местных жителей я люблю ее больше всех. 

После полученных ранее отказов учтивость гостя освежала сердце словно дождь пыльную улицу. 

***

– Тетушка Аэни, тетушка–а а Аэни–и–и, – бежавшая по эльфскому поселению девчушка чуть не врезалась в стол для сушки трав.

– Боги, что случилось? – ухватив ребенка, Аэнеревель остановила дождь из пучков шалфея, люцерны и хвоща.

– Отец, отец…

Шрамы и переломы отца, профессионально вышибавшего, в зависимости от ситуации, либо деньги у посетителей бойцовой ямы, либо самих невезучих любителей ставок из дверей казино, Аэнеревель, пожалуй, знала лучше его жены – хваткой женщины, торговавшей по тавернам и площадям бижутерией сомнительного происхождения. Дела шли неплохо – у пары даже хватало денег отдать ребенка учиться грамоте: в одной из таверен игрального квартала бывшая послушница храма Мелителе, изгнанная за непослушание, организовала уголок, где присматривала за детьми и учила их всему, что знала.

В шуме водопада детских слез можно было различить лишь то, что игры кончились – и в бойцовой яме лекарку ждет избитый пациент. 

– Тетушка Аэни, вы поможете нам?

Да, три дня тому назад она посетила свою последнюю пациентку. Да, бойцовые ямы – не самое лучше место для беременных женщин. Да, у нее дома подгорает хлеб, тревожится муж и скоро будет купец.

– Да. 

Успокаивая зареванного ребенка медовым хлебом и поправляя на жене лекарский костюм, Атаир пошутил:  
  
– А я–то хотел показать твой плащ купцу. Получил бы заказ для сестер Мелителе…

– Я уверена, получишь. – Привстав на цыпочки, эльфка поцеловала шепотом острое ухо: – N'ess wal **(Удачи).**


	25. Кто бы это ни был

В местных бойцовых ямах лекарка пользовалась авторитетом. Особенно с тех пор, как жрецы Вечного Огня запретили сестрам Мелителе приближаться к этому проклятому скверному и всеми любимому кварталу. 

На подходе к Бойцовскому переулку лекарку встретил вышибала. Прижав дочку к себе, он виновато поднял глаза:

– Аэни, прости, мы зря сгоняли тебя. Он умер. – На ладонь эльфки лег синявый от наколок кулак с теплыми монетами. – Вот, возьми за дорогу.

Аэнеревель охнула. Ребенок пихнулся изнутри. 

Взяв деньги – местное золото всегда носило на себе отпечаток чьей–то крови, но живым созданиям из плоти и крови также требовалось на что–то жить – Аэнеревель настояла на осмотре тела. 

Из–под отвернутого угла плаща на лекарку погасшими глазами смотрел краснолюд. Мужчина лежал в прогалине меж чахлых кустов, окружавших вход в ямы. В лучах нежного утреннего солнца кровь поблескивала на грубой красоты лице с задубевшей от ветра кожей и больших руках с застарелыми мозолями на пальцах. Рабочий. Нос был сломан не в профессиональной драке, а впервые – сегодня. 

– Вы нашли его здесь?

– Нет. То есть упал сюда он сам, но сначала бежал вон из того переулка. – Рука вышибалы показала на каменный отросток в кишках большого города. – Что–то случилось, были крики, мы побежали узнать. Он летел мимо нас, не видя, вот, гляди, мазнул по мне кровью, когда я пытался остановить. Потом резко упал. Вот сюда. Там, откуда он выбежал – дорога на площадь. Люди уже убегали, синие плащи, стража. Видимо, они успели погнаться за напавшими, кто бы это ни был.

Грудь мужчины была смята чем–то тяжелым. Бандитская дубинка с вбитыми гвоздями? Непохоже. Нападавших явно было несколько – краснолюд умер от еще одной раны – колотого удара, нанесенного прямо в область сердца. Истек кровью. 

Аэнеревель отерла надорванным рукавом рубахи плечо убитого. Выше локтя руку покрывал чернильный узор, напоминавший каменную кладку. Строитель. Мастер. 

– Пожалуйста, позовите гробовщика. Но сначала сообщите в артель – они, скорее всего, ремонтируют склады в Торговом квартале. 

Вообще–то, самым хлебным занятием для мастеров сейчас были ремонтные работы в Храмовом квартале и Священной библиотеке. Но краснолюды по негласному закону и правилу, не прописанному ни в одном религиозном трактате, до работ при храмах Вечного огня не допускались. Эльфы тоже. Атаир нашел лазейку на рынок – все, во что облачался рыцарь Пылающей розы, больше относилось к войне, а не к церкви, а заказы на переплеты от книжных мастерских поступали к эльфу от посредников не только по причине безукоризненного мастерства, но и из–за дешевизны. 

Бредя домой – можно было поехать на торговой повозке, но эльфку трясло и мутило на брусчатке и ухабах, Аэнеревель представляла, как золотистый блеск монет осветит сердце ее мужа и зажжет еще один маячок надежды на пути их новой жизни. Удачной ли будет встреча с купцом? Если – да, они отпразднуют, нет – утешатся: хорошо бы вообще выкроить время, чтобы побыть вдвоем в их тайном лесном месте, где клевер золотился под солнцем среди прямых и гордых, словно стрелы в колчане, сосен.

Это место ей показал Атаир. Он перебрался в окрестности Элландера довольно давно – почти сразу, как отработал у мастера ученический долг. Кожевник Ветис уже не в первые отбирал в подмастерья рукастых ребят из местного приюта. Одним из них был и Атаир, осиротевший, будучи совсем малым эльфенком – когда его родители, возвращаясь в деревню после празднования Мидайоте, попали под обстрел огнедышащей пасти виверны. Ветис был строгим учителем, но добрым, словно настоящий отец. 

Аэнеревель пришла в Элландер, когда лесная знахарка и сельская повитуха Иора обучила ее всему, что знала и отпустила странствовать во благо и собирать знания, как травы. Имя матери Аэнеревель никто не знал – когда женщины приходили за помощью, повитуха не спрашивала имен. Так было и ночью, когда на пороге Иоры появилась заплаканная эльфка, изгнанная отцом за свершенный над ней позор, чей плод она в себе носила. Стыдом и грехом оказалось насилие, которое над девушкой совершил парень из ее деревни. Эльф давно хотел поразвлечься с остроухой односельчанкой, но из сломленного «Нет» никогда не сложится «Да». 

– Я… терпела… слишком долго… шла… так далеко…meas **(благодарю).**

Первый плач ребенка заглушил последнюю благодарность матери. 

– И была слишком юна. Благословляем тебя на последний сон.

Иора вложила в руки девушки темную от времени резную фигурку Моры и потушила алтарную свечу, долгую ночь освещавшую устланный травами путь под ногами Бераны – рождения.   



	26. Окончательный победитель

Со двора деловитых голосов не было слышно, но в мутном крепком стекле окна мастерской вырисовывался профиль сидящего за столом Атаира. Аэнеревель улыбнулась и положила пальчики на дверное кольцо, довольная тем, что при теперешней неуклюжести, не наступила на скрипучую доску крыльца. 

У них с мужем была игра, в которой не было окончательного победителя: нужно было незаметно подкрасться к любимому человеку и обнять его. Сейчас Атаир не играл в нее, чтобы не напугать жену, так что за Аэнеревель оставалось преимущество.

Факт того, что у эльфов уши длиннее, чем у всех остальных рас, не делал их слух лучше.

Довольная тем, что сейчас скажет увлеченному мужу–тихоне коронную фразу: «Твои роскошные кудри, видимо, и в ушах проросли», эльфка играла шагами на полосатом половике, как на клавесине, мелодию тишины.

– Твои роскош… – зарывшись в мягкую и темную, как рыхлая земля, копну, пальцы Аэнеревель обагрились.

Эльфка подавилась дыханием. В ответ на ее хватку тело Атаира откинулось на стуле и поползло вниз, оставив на животе женщины кровавый след. Струйки, сбегавшие из проломленного виска, вели в карманы на фартуке мастера и разветвлялись на багряном холсте праздничной рубахи словно кроны дерев на закатном небе.   
  
Не помня, как оказавшаяся на коленях Аэнеревель распластала Атаира, зовя его, прижимая к ране полотенце, дыша и целуя, ловя губами ускользающее тепло. Ребенок подтолкнул изнутри, когда эльфка, пытаясь вызвать на щеках румянец жизни, особенно плотно прижалась к мужу. Очнувшись, Аэнеревель словно впервые за эти минуты посмотрела Атаиру в глаза. Голубые и погасшие, как втоптанные в землю незабудки на окровавленной войнами земле. 

Залетевшая в распахнутую дверь муха теперь довольно восседала на столе, потирая лапки, среди хлебных крошек, капель розового вина и крови.

Эльф был мертв. 

Аэнеревель видела много крови – пролившейся от нового рождения, от решения старых долгов, от страсти, которой не суждено стать любовью – там, где сжат кулак, любовь не выживает. Но сейчас ей стало нестерпимо плохо. Отползя от любимого тела и утерев извергнутую, но оставшуюся на губах горечь окровавленным полотенцем, женщина оперлась руками о массивный стул и начала подниматься. 


	27. Пустота на алтаре

Первым порывом Аэнеревель было – позвать. На помощь и просто кого–нибудь. Тех, кто объяснил, что здесь произошло, и как ей…им…жить дальше. 

Староста как таковой в поселении на окраине не назначался – в основном, все объединялись по роду деятельности либо по принадлежности к одному народу. Зачастую у пациенток эльфки не находилось никого ближе Аэнеревель, но у нее самой роднее Атаира здесь не было ни души. 

Ее связывали узы делового приятельства с соседкой – торговкой ягодами, условно делившей с лекаркой лесные травяные угодья. Та обладала достаточными для самолечения знахарскими умениями, и эльфка договорилась, что в час разрешения от бремени приятельница будет рядом с ней. И Атаиром. 

Она бы уже сейчас побежала за соседкой, но та, несмотря на уединенную жизнь и самостоятельное выполнение тяжелых домашних обязанностей, телесной крепостью, достаточной для обихода за мертвым, не обладала. При всем своем поджаром и даже несколько хрупком телосложении, Атаир был широкоплечим и обладал сильными руками. А сейчас стал неподъемно, невыносимо тяжелым. Не в силах смотреть на остывающую ушедшую жизнь, Аэнеревель огляделась вокруг, силясь понять случившееся.

Судя по вороху крошек и количеству тарелок, гости, коих было едва ли не трое, разделили с хозяином хлеб и освежили русло беседы вином. Эльфка вздрогнула и взяла в руки первый попавшийся нож. Нужно было осмотреть весь дом. 

Глаз сразу упал на висевший вдоль стены тканевый карман для инструментов. Атаир сам наводил порядок в мастерской и следил за орудиями труда, но Аэнеревель точно помнила, что ножей, пробойников и шил на рабочем месте до сегодняшнего дня было гораздо больше. Недавно эльф вложил значительную сумму в обновление и улучшение рабочего места. Чтобы дальше радовать семью, особенно на время, когда Аэнеревель не сможет навещать пациентов. Женщина всхлипнула.

Мастерская сообщалась с остальной частью дома сенями, и сейчас эльфка заметила, что дверь в жилую комнату распахнута, а на залитом солнечным светом половике остались массивные следы грязной обуви. 

Ладонь сжала рукоять ножа, но внутри женщину снова встретила пустота. Спутница, которая будет приветствовать Аэнеревель, куда бы та ни бежала. 

На полу валялись вспоротые мешки с крупами, под ногами хрустел калейдоскоп осколков от врачебных склянок. В доме обычно царил аромат травяной свежести и надежды на выздоровление, но теперь запахи разлитых лекарств словно переругивались между собой. 

Померанцевая занавесь, отделявшая спальный угол, наполовину сорвана с перекладины, матрас взрезан, но не до конца. Что–то спугнуло?

В измазанном кровью плаще Аэнеревель опустилась на постель и уперлась кулаками во влажные щечки. На полке у изголовья стояло зеркало и был обустроен алтарь Даэдермы, покровительницы всех работ и ремесел, и Бераны. Раз в месяц Атаир с женой подкладывали к ногам богинь монетки из заработанных сумм. И брали, если требовалось срочно покрыть мелкие расходы. Сейчас на алтаре зияла пустота. Лишь один из оренов, закатившийся под рамку зеркала, не был сметен чьими–то жадными руками. 

В отражении эльфку встретил взгляд затуманенных горем травянистых глаз.   
Изодранное лицо. Лиловый подол Бетет, распластавшийся по водам канала как лепесток дикой кувшинки. Бордовый плащ, трепещущий на скабрезном от бордельных песен ветру. Безымянный краснолюд с пронзенным сердцем. Синие плащи, бегущие в рассыпную. Улыбающийся Атаир: «Это добрый знак, Аэни, кстати он спрашивал о тебе тоже – наслышан о твоих добрых делах…». 

Аэнеревель встала и, решительно смотря в разверзшееся перед ней небытие, заперла дверь. Раз она все равно осталась одна, то и помешать ей сейчас никто не должен.


	28. Будь он проклят

Врачебные инструменты, которые и так всегда при ней. Отрезы чистой крепкой ткани для пеленок. «Повитуший» мешочек с травами – корнем кровохлебки, крапивой, тысячелистником, лесной малиной. Снадобья для очищения ран, облегчения боли и погружения в блаженное забытье. Несколько смен одежды. Аэнеревель не удержалась и положила поверх расшитых в талии штанов и туник еще и рубаху Атаира – праздничная, на померанцевой ткани, казалось, вот–вот зашелестит вышитый папоротник. Сушеные фрукты и ягоды, оставшиеся после зимы – заготавливались на долгую жизнь, и дюжина горстей крупы. Котелок и дорожный матрасик, с которыми она когда–то пришла в Элландер, esse geaste **(будь он проклят).**

Поставив короб ждать у порога, Аэнеревель вооружилась миской с водой и полотенцами. Распоров ножом швы, стащила с мужа, насколько было по силам, окровавленную одежду. Пылинки кружились на свету, оседая на побагровевших листиках татуировки, оплетавшей тело Атаира – от бедра к предплечью. Такой же рисунок, только от щиколотки до бедра, носила и сама эльфка – «знахарский» стебель как знак единения с природой и принадлежности к вольным целительницам. Рисунок Атаира был сделан после женитьбы. Эльф говорил, что в любви к Аэнеревель продолжается и расцветает его жизнь. Когда они лежали, обнявшись, казалось, что единый сочный красивый стебель обвивает сплетшиеся тела. Женщина омыла кровь перед прощальными поцелуями, но, когда губы оторвались от последнего из малахитовых листиков, липкий вкус словно поселился во рту, а тяжелый запах мешался в ноздрях. Даже когда лекарка провела по телу тканью, пропитанной маслом с воздушным запахом полевых трав. 

Эльфка подложила мужу под голову его свернутый свадебный наряд – простые штаны и рубаху, узорчато расшитые любимыми руками – и расправила влажные тугие завитки кудрей. Кожаную повязку для волос она срезала и убрала себе в карман. 

После женитьбы супруги, по эльфской традиции, носили по браслету, в плетении которого сверкала алая бусина. Сейчас вместо украшения на запястье Атаира белела пустота. Тщетно поискав вокруг, Аэнеревель вложила мужу в руки свое украшение – чтобы душа, идя на багряный огонек любви, быстрее добралась к вратам света через туманы тьмы.

Обычно Атаир носил на поясе узорчатый кошелек собственной работы, но, срезая одежду, Аэнеревель не нашла при муже этой вещи. Поэтому сейчас отдала ему свой хозяйственный кошель, оставив внутри монетку из полученных от вышибалы денег. Сверху казалось, что эльф держит в руках листья папоротника с горящим между пальцев цветком.

Аэнеревель прикрыла мужу глаза и в последний раз поправила принесенное с постели одеяло. 

– Va…va fail… Mo, mo eveigh aine. **(Прощай...прощай... Мой, мой прекрасный свет)**. – Язык споткнулся, удушаемый рыданиями. – Do laest…do laest cheana neen mo caer ( **Твое сердце...твое сердце более не моя крепость)**. Tamen te aeskell vitt inne caer aep mo laest…Meas. **(Но ты всегда будешь жить в крепости моего сердца... Благодарю).**

Огонь в очаге догорал. Маленький огонек послушно, даже под неуклюже дрожащими пальцами, прыгнул внутрь стеклянной лампы. 

Короб прикрыл спину Аэнеревель словно щит. Женщина вышла на крыльцо. В саду пели птицы, вдали вопили дети, забавлявшиеся излюбленной по всей Темерии игрой «Щиты и воины». Где–то в рабочих кварталах Элландера загудел набат. Очередной пожар в затхлых складских сараях. Раньше Аэнеревель непременно бы побежала на помощь или передала бы мази. Но сейчас она даже и ухом не повела на звуки скорбного колокола. 

Окно мастерской она оставила открытым, и теперь запах масел щекотал ей нос. 

Когда, намыкавшись по артельным ночлежкам, Атаир купил этот дешевый в силу отшибленности от общего поселения дом, бывшие соседи похихикивали: «Ты бы еще в дупло лесное забрался. Какая нормальная баба придет к тебе туда жить? Разве что ведьма какая, не иначе». Спустя одну луну после покупки на порог Атаира явилась Аэнеревель, возмущенная тем, что какой–то мужлан с шилом захватил ее жилище. Купленное честно и удачно, когда хозяева съемной комнаты сообщили, что нашли новую квартирантку – которая не бегает за каждым вышибалой, расквасившим нос, и не приходит домой в таком виде, будто резала свинью. 

Как оказалось, оба в одно и то же время пришли в Элландер, настрадались и теперь имели равные права на дом. Потому что местный маклер оказался отнюдь не деловым человеком, а нечистым на руку bloede arse. Когда стало ясно, что одна другому не уступит, нужно было обезопасить себя от появления в доме других нежданных владельцев.

Стоя на пороге Торговой палаты, Аэнеревель покрывала маклера и клерка такими отборными доводами, что Атаир, топтавшийся на улице, как был – в фартуке и с шилом – покраснел. Он никогда не видел таких женщин. Впрочем, до того дня он вообще к ним особо не приближался.

– Если хоть пальцем меня тронешь, – предупредила Аэнеревель в день переезда, огораживая занавесью свой спальный угол, – я тебе твой рабочий инструмент так погну…

– Это пробойник, если что. – Атаир показал эльфке лежащее на раскрытой ладони приспособление. – И он не сгибается.

– Я запомню, не волнуйся – за время жизни с тобой уж узнаю, как что называется в той части дома, которую ты у меня отжал.

– А я и не волнуюсь. Ты тоже не переживай – как что–то меня встревожит, уж дам тебе знать.

И декады не прошло, как Аэнеревель, разбуженная звяканьем в мастерской и топотом в сенях, увидела застенчиво сопящего эльфа, держащего перед собой растопыренную рогатку окровавленных пальцев. 

От платы за перевязку эльфка отказалась.

– Возьми. Я же ни в чем не нуждаюсь. Видишь, даже дом купил.

– О да, это ты его удачно купил. Чувствуешь себя хорошо? Вот и славно, иди спать. А то на случай, если утром объявится еще дюжина–другая владельцев нашего дома, сил на защиту кудрявых юнцов не останется. 

Атаир хотел сказать, что девушка хорошенько убедила всех в Торговой палате насчет возможности иметь новых соседей, но вдруг вспомнил, что оставил в мастерской догорающую свечу:

– Ой, надо бежать, а то пламя разгорится.

Через пару дней, вернувшись из обхода по трущобам, Аэнеревель обнаружила на своей кровати сверточек, умещавшийся в ладонь. Внутри оказался нагрудный кошелек. Эльфка не сразу поняла, что в нем лежит монетка, так как долго вертела подарок в руках – на кожаной поверхности вился стебелек. Точь–в–точь как на ее щиколотке. 

Солнце светило так, будто никогда не собиралось умирать. Лампа покачивалась в руке, протянутой через окно. 

Пальцы разжались, оставляя на ладони полумесяцы следов от ногтей. Стекло ударилось об верстак и разлетелось. Освобожденный огонь ринулся навстречу лежащему в масляном круге телу как родственник, воссоединяющийся с семьей после долгой разлуки.


	29. Еще царила тьма, но уже пели первые птицы

Опустив на землю охапку трав, Аэнеревель побежала вперед, увлеченная скачущим по веткам бельчонком. Зверек был неуловим даже для взгляда.

– Аэни, Аэни, пойдем домой, собирается гроза. Чувствуешь грозу в воздухе? – немного запыхавшийся, но звучный голос догнал эльфку. 

На плечо легла мягкая теплая рука Иоры.

Лесной склон, где они стояли, открывался на обширные поля. И сейчас косари забирались в телегу, чтобы вернуться домой. Бельчонок, за которым поскакала Аэнеревель, укрылся между ветвей – очевидно, в родном дупле.

– Пора и нам возвращаться. Если сейчас поторопимся, не промокнем. А если попадем под дождь, какие травы – наши помощники при простуде?

– Душица, ромашка, чабрец… – загибала пальчики Аэнеревель.

Первая капля упала в ее ладонь.

***

– Смородина, шиповник… – пальцы на одной руке уже собрались в кулак.

Дождь набирал обороты и бил без разбору – Аэнеревель открыла глаза, когда капли, подобно лазутчикам, снова прошли сквозь ветхую крышу. Рука по привычке погладила постель в поисках Атаира. Простыни на холодной постели не было, мужа тоже. Дом был лесной и ничей. Где–то в ночи кукушка начала свою монотонную, как удары горняцкого молота, песнь.

В последние дни Аэнеревель просыпалась, когда в мире еще царила тьма, но уже пели первые птицы. Пробуждение давалось ей сейчас хуже всего. И дело было не в том, что ее уже третий день лихорадило. Она сдерживала напор недуга припасенными травами – как когда–то по пути из Ангрена, откуда и была родом. Кровососущая болотистая местность и дожди не пугали девушку, а обширные леса давали им с Иорой необъятную почву для травнических знаний…

Но сейчас Иора была слишком далеко. Эльфка же давно поддерживала наставническую связь с одной травницей, обосновавшейся в Аэдирне, у самого подножья Махакамских гор. Под горой пролегал туннель для прохода торговых обозов и паломников, и обе женщины часто передавали с оказией друг другу посылки. 

Аэнеревель думала повидать знахарку спустя какое–то время после разрешения от бремени – тем более, и Атаир тоже хотел побывать в те землях. 

Но пришлось выдвигаться в путь раньше. Губы эльфки сжались в горькую ухмылку. Где–то оставался еще Ветис, который не бросил бы ее в беде, но идти туда, судя по воспоминаниям, которые у нее остались от рассказов мужа о детстве, было гораздо дальше, чем до знакомой травницы. И в разы опаснее – а горный туннель охранялся. 

– Как это – нельзя пройти? А обозы как же?

– Так и говорю тебе, милая – обвал, а, значит, неможно. Пока не расчистят да сваи не укрепят, проход, стало быть, воспрещен.

В общении с эльфкой стражник проявлял вежливость – в отличие от многих сильных людей торгового мира, она не скандалила. Да и жаль ее попросту – стоит, опершись на древесный посох, на сносях на большак вышла – видимо уж не от большой радости – то. 

Денег на подкуп стражника у Аэнеревель все равно не было. Да и что толку. На вопросы он отвечал бесплатно, но все ответы вели в тупик.

– А обозы как все – таки? Что–то я тут никого не вижу. 

– Дык новая луна уж взошла с тех пор как все обвалилось – то. Это только пешие сюда приходят теперь, а торговые те, что верхом, уж новость–то отомчали друг другу.

Атаир посвящал ее в дела, когда у нее от своих голова не пухла, но все кожи, с которыми он работал, производились в Темерии. Поэтому новость если и дошла, то эльфа никак не затронула. Тогда.

– А отладят когда? Рудокопов я вокруг тоже не вижу.

– О, дык женера же решают еще, как и что делать. 

Все обозы шли либо в обход гор, либо – особо удачливые в дипломатии – через Махакам напрямую. 

Жив ли был Ветис сейчас, эльфка не знала – мужчина усыновил Атаира будучи уже в преклонном возрасте. Значит, остается просить помощи у одной из знахарок или травниц. Такие врачевательницы, особенно в последнее время, все реже селились вблизи крупных городов. Зато в лесах, особенно вблизи бывших эльфских поселений – пожалуйста. Аэнеревель выдвинулась в путь. Предварительно предложив караульным медицинскую помощь. И слупив с них вдвое больше обычного.

В срочных врачебных услугах охрана туннеля не нуждалась – все заработанные от долгого стояния на посту болезни подлежали не лечению, а облегчению – но от пары пучков трав и рецептов не отказались. А у эльфки каждый орен был на счету. Убийцы Атаира смели не только алтарные гроши, но вскрыли сундучок, незаметно пристроенный под верстаком. Очевидно, получив угрозу, эльф пытался откупиться. Не помогло.


	30. Давнее молчание, долгий путь

Посох монотонно отмечал каждый сделанный шаг. Шла вдоль большого тракта – но держалась ближе к лесу. Если боги будут благосклонны, найдется травница вроде Иоры. По правде, сейчас Аэнеревель впервые задумалась насчет веры в них. До этого – никогда. Зачем думать о силе веры, если и так служишь богам каждый день?

На пути помогала, в основном паломникам Мелителе в дорожных недугах – натертых ногах, больных суставах и ноющих от скудной пищи животах. Каждый орен откладывала – вдруг придется, как женщинам, которым она когда–то пришла на подмогу, рожать в близлежащей таверне. А пока к шумным местам не приближалась. Запас еды в случае крайней нужды пополняла у крестьянок на околицах, ненароком спрашивая о знахарках и травницах. Но в ответ женщины испуганно обрывали речь. Вечный Огонь шел и по деревням. Но, в случае чего, лесную знахарку она не пропустит – нужно читать язык древесных зарубок, как когда–то ее учила Иора. 

– Она была dh’oine, но не такая, как эти…все… – рассказывала Аэнеревель кому–то, поглаживая живот. Поморщилась. Не от того, что ребенок пихнулся. Нет. От того, что на днях, устав скитаться под дождем, пусть и теплым, попросилась в таверну, а ее выпроводили, даже не дав достать деньги. Как последнюю нищенку, хотя человек за прилавком ни в жизнь вблизи не видел и не касался ни одной живой попрошайки или калеки. 

Эльфское поселение никак не находилось, хотя и направления она придерживалась, и в край пришла верный. 

– Это же Динель дол, северный край? Где–то здесь должно быть поселение Цветочная стрела, ну или Спар Блатанна. – Аэнеревель воспользовалась стертым с земли названием. 

Паломник – ученый юноша, прихрамывающий на правую ногу, покачал головой:

– Край–то северный, но место, о котором вы меня спрашивали, находится к западу отсюда. А здесь, насколько мне помнится, эльфское поселение было, но в стародавние времена. Остались одни руины в близлежащих лесах. 

Стараясь не окрасить высокохудожественной Старшей речью уши ученого мужа в пунцовый цвет, Аэнеревель дослушала до конца.

– Оно называлось Спар каерме – стрела судьбы – и лежало недалеко от горняцкого города, сейчас именуемого Верхние Кирки. Я бы очень вам советовал туда идти. 

Парень беспомощно посмотрел на ее живот. 

День клонился к закату, и ничего другого эльфке все равно не оставалось. Переночевав у паломнического костра, она продолжила путь. Идти становилось все тяжелее, а случайно обнаруженный в лесу полуразрушенный горняцкий сарай показался благословением. 

Эльфку пробирал озноб, несмотря на то, что погода набиралась тепла, как влюбленный набирается смелости сказать о своих чувствах. Мидайоте приходит.

Тихо, песнь кукушки, прокладывавшая путь во тьме, смолкла. Чувствуешь грозу в воздухе? Слышишь? Надо встать. Сарай стоит в окружении елей и тополей. 

– А в какие деревья гневная богиня Сигелль чаще всего бьет своим серебряным посохом? – Иора, как обычно, толкла что–то в ступке сильными смуглыми руками, а голосом – словно гладила Аэнеревель по волосам перед сном.

Нужна помощь. Аэнеревель протянула руку к коробу.

Пройдя день, она делала угольком заметку на кусочке пергамента. Заметки, выстроившись в два столбика, напоминали цветок папоротника. Пролившийся вчера дождь размыл их, и весь пройденный путь растекся темной лужицей. 

– Dh’oine, эльфы – все едины, когда нужна помощь…Верно? 

Внутри нее ничего не дрогнуло и не отозвалось. Эльфку пробрал озноб. И не от того, что теплые стрелы дождя гораздо сильнее трав – скоро в груди засвистит, как в кузнечных мехах. Нет. Просто путь ее долог. И ребенок давно молчит. 


	31. Горячие стрелы

Выходила в путь раньше зари – чтобы, когда солнце разойдется жаром, притулиться и поспать под кронами. 

Лес обрывался на склоне, похожем на небритую великанью щеку. Судя по торчащим, как стрелы в колчане, трубам очагов, город был крупный. На ночь ворота наверняка закрыты, но с рассветом Аэнеревель попробует пройти – когда рабочие потянутся в шахту, а их жены – в распростершиеся неподалеку поля. Сейчас главное – спуститься в низину. А там кто знает – может, охрана и впустит путницу, которой негде укрыться от грозы?

От духоты дышать было нечем – посох скользил во влажных пальцах. Аэнеревель поморщилась – по приходу в новое место она первым делом искала источник воды или собирала дождевую влагу. Но плащ, укрывавший ее ночами и защищавший днем, все равно пропитался телесной затхлостью, а пушистые ореховые волосы отсырели и засалились. 

На середине спуска пришлось опуститься на землю и сползти по склону, таща за собой короб и посох. Доелозив коленями до ближайшего валуна, Аэнеревель уперлась в него руками и, неистово кряхтя, поднялась. 

– Я сама уже как валун… 

Медлить было нельзя. Облака надулись, как холщовый мешок с зерном. Аэнеревель сделала пару шагов по направлению к укрытому предрассветной тьмой и туманом городу, когда ее тело пронзили стрелы боли. Ребенок толкнулся так, словно пробивал орудием брешь в воротах вражеской крепости.

Подавившись дыханием, Аэнеревель оперлась на посох – если б не он, эльфка бы уже лежала на земле. Она попыталась сделать еще шаг, но боль не давала двинуться. Повернувшись, женщина прижалась спиной к валуну. По левую руку в низину спускался лес. Или поднимался отсюда в горы? Мысли путались. Когда первая волна боли схлынула, Аэнеревель посмотрела вправо. Большое поле, влажное и темное, словно пятно крови. До города дойти сил не хватит. Оставаться в предгрозовом поле? Уйти в лес? К сарайчику она не поднимется…

Аэнеревель потерла рукой глаза. Это тьма, или померещилось? Со стороны поля склон горы выдавался вперед, оплетенный венами дубовых корней. Дерево отмирало, но все еще хранило мощь. Корни, словно грязные пряди волос, прикрывали темневшую в склоне пещерку. 

– Гневно выпустила Сигелль свои горячие стрелы, и попали они в самое сердце Дуба – великана. Так был отомщен возлюбленный богини, и успокоилось до поры до времени ее сердце… – голос Иоры дарил тепло в час, когда мрак все плотнее окутывал лесной домик.

Зная, что скоро ее осадит новая волна боли, Аэнеревель мелкими шажками двинулась к пещерке, зияющей, словно впалая ослепшая глазница. Следующая волна боли застала ее на полпути. Эльфка налегла на посох, вбивая его в землю, как осиновый кол в вампирское сердце, но на колени не опустилась. Знала – если ляжет сейчас, больше не встанет. Аэнеревель все делала, чтобы женщины не рожали в поле. И сама не хотела.

– Поэтому буду рожать в пещере, – когда боль отступила, у эльфки нашлись силы на горький, но все же, смешок. 

Капли упали на затылок, когда Аэнеревель пригнулась, заглядывая внутрь. 

– Ну хорошо, что нас тут хотя бы никто не сожрет. 

Полость в скале создала природа, но углубили ее вручную. Скорее всего, тут отдыхали или пережидали дождь крестьяне с соседнего поля. В углу валялся полусгнивший ящик и разбитая крынка. Вбитые сваи подкосились, но времени думать, почему селяне забросили свое укрытие, не оставалось – боль осаждала. И на этот раз отступать не собиралась.

Стянув плащ, Аэнеревель расправила его на каменистой сухой земле. Поверх развернулась сбереженная до поры до времени чистота тканевого отреза. Инструменты, которые она совсем недавно прокаливала над костром, холодили ладонь. 

Мир снаружи был занавешен дождевыми струями. Аэнеревель переползла подальше от входа. Боль не отпускала, словно став продолжением ее тела. 

– Сейчас нужно только ждать, а я буду рядом.

Глядевшая на нее крестьянка на сносях успокоилась и ослабила хватку. Ручка эльфки терялась, зажатая большими загрубевшими женскими ладонями. Муж женщины зашумел, когда Аэнеревель выставила его за дверь – одежда на нем была грязная и пыльная.

– Сопля остроухая, сама–то хоть раз родила кого, чтобы другим указывать?

Эльфка усмехнулась: если она в ближайшие часы умрет, то последним ее воспоминанием будет то, как мужлан из богами забытой деревеньки обозвал ее остроухой соплей. Смех оборвался плачем.

Мир снаружи вздрогнул как от удара кулаком по столу – первый гром раскатился по небу, набирая силу. Он уже не сыпал тонкими стрелами дождя, а выпускал копья молний. Стоны Аэнеревель, нарастая, переходили в сипнущие крики.

Искусанные губы саднили. Опрокинув короб, Аэнеревель нашарила деревянную фигурку Бераны, которую всегда носила с собой, и сжала ее ноющими челюстями. 

А на случай, если не удавалось предотвратить смерть, лекарка вкладывала в руки усопших темную фигурку Моры, которая так же была при ней. У большинства ее пациентов не было средств на храмовое благословение. 

Одна из молний ударила в сердце распростершего ветви дуба. Струи воды и языки огня сплелись не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

В суматохе и бреду эльфка не заметила, что вместо Бераны вытянула из короба фигурку Моры. 


	32. Побежденный огонь

– Да вставай же ты! 

Потирая глаза, эльф Энид спустил ноги с кровати.

– ПОЖАР, ПОЖАР! Песок на носилки греби, и выходим! – Беркания, сельская староста и супруга Энида, выбежала из дома – бить в набат, попутно созывая тех, кто в предрассветный час уже не спал.

Первым отозвался Кранн, по полночи баюкавший свою новорожденную дочь Скьянвен – жена Кранна умерла, и ребенок, тщетно пытаясь найти мать, засыпал только когда окончательно выбивался из сил. 

Природные пожары на землях близ Верхних Кирок были явлением частым, поэтому под навесом всегда лежала заготовленная куча песка и стояли наполненные бочки. Все сильные мужчины и женщины наполняли ведра и грузили песок на деревянные носилки. Те же, кто мощью не отличался, оставались следить за детьми. В этот раз эльфят собрали в доме Кранна – на удивление, оказавшись среди других испуганных малышей, Скьянвен успокоилась.

– По ветру не выйдешь, чтоб где–то ни полыхнуло! – Беркания старалась не выронить от возмущения ведро. – И ведь дал бы мне кто это дерево спилить!

Сегодня в ночи загорелся отмирающий сухой дуб по ту сторону поля. Дерево было словно проклято – на нем вешались, казалось, все горемыки Верхних Кирок. То горняк, уличенный в мужеложстве. То служанка, попавшая в кабалу, будучи ложно обвиненной в краже… При этом, выкорчевать дерево без ведома городских властей было нельзя, ибо это расценивалось как акт эльфского своеволия. Тушить пожары стража Верхних Кирок тоже не рвалась – территория была не их, а эльфского поселения за воротами. 

Деревенька жила отрешенно и гордо, словно работяга, случайно попавший на господский праздник, и звалась Спар Арген – серебряная стрела.

На подходе к склону Энид догнал Берканию и, опустив на землю ящик с песком, помог ей подобраться к месту пожара – мокрая трава скользила под ногами, а эльфка, пусть и развивала недюжинную скорость, была хромонога. Однажды на охоте Беркания угодила ногой в ловушку, поставленную городскими ловчими – о своих капканах эльфы знали. 

***

Дерево еще догорало, но огонь был уже перехвачен и побежден. Кто–то дернул Берканию за промокший плащ, накинутый поверх спальной рубахи. Подняв исполосованное грязью лицо, эльфка увидела мужа, бледного как луна.

– Воистину говорят, проклятое место… – Энид сжимал в кулаке болтавшийся у сердца амулет на удачу – кругляш с вырезанными на нем тремя стрелами.

– Э, ты чего? Мы ж не в первый раз пожар тушим…

Нагнувшись к уху жены, эльф прошептал:

– Crann agerr **(Дерево–то плачет)** … Души–то проклятые, что в нем засели, никак ветром не выдует, потому и горим, не переставая, и вечно гореть будем…

Муж Беркании питал слабость к азартным играм и отчасти потому был весьма суеверен.

– Да не тараторь ты! – в любой другой момент староста не преминула бы призвать мужа к ответу за слишком уж частое посещение таверны впридачу со всеми партеечками в гвинт, но сейчас… 

В треске пожарища и словесных перебранках селян ухо явно различало какой–то писк… Шел он явно откуда-то слева…справа? Беркания поковыляла по траве взад – вперед, пока не поняла – звук исходил снизу. Изо рта пещеры.

– Возьми заступ, и пошли вниз… – сама эльфка подобрала с земли увесистый обломанный, еще дымящийся с одного конца сук.

Застыв у входа в бывшее крестьянское укрытие, Беркания поднесла руку ко рту.   
На полу, скорчившись, лежала женщина в задранной окровавленной одежде. А на груди, цепляясь за серую грязную ткань в багровых отпечатках, копошился надрывно пищащий младенец. 

Энид выронил заступ, отчего ребенок заплакал сильнее.

– Беги за нашими да тряхайте носилки от песка! Лара Доррен, да она жива!.. Жива…да она наша… Что? Что ты говоришь? Что нужно? Это? – Беркания тормошила содержимое короба.

В Спар Аргене лекарь отсутствовал с незапамятных пор – был разве только увлеченный мухоморами отшельник, рвавший зубы и предсказывающий будущее – поэтому женщины справлялись сами. Насколько возможно. 

Смочив руки в сочащейся с потолка воде, Беркания разорвала вытянутый из короба отрез и одним куском спеленала ребенка, а другим – укрыла его мать. 

Энид вернулся с односельчанами.

– Поднимаем на носилки! Бережно, твердой рукой!

Вперед всех вышел Кранн – еще словно вчера он на собственных руках также нес жену в город, но охрана не пустила – время ночное… Хотя его жена была dh’oine.

– Кранн, стой…Милая, что? Что еще нужно? Пить? Сейчас? Какую бутылку, эту?

В воздухе запахло кровохлебкой и тысячелистником. Губы женщины были в темных занозах.

Сцепив вокруг младенца руки, эльфка поморщилась, когда ее опускали на носилки, но подстеленный шерстяной плащ смягчил соприкосновение с жестким деревом. Поверх набросали кто в чем пришел – шали, стеганые безрукавки, плащ. 

– Как куда? Ко мне в избу, конечно! Энид, беги вперед, зови остальных женщин – несите и грейте воду! 

Одна из тушивших пожар эльфок собирала по полу пещеры скудные лекарские пожитки. На измазанном кровью и грязью плаще валялась темная обслюнявленная деревяшка – женщина откинула ее ногой и надела лямки короба. 

Задыхаясь и припадая на правую ногу, Беркания семенила рядом с носилками. Ребенок уже не рыдал, но тихо попискивал. Его мать переводила затуманенный воспаленный взгляд с Беркании на Кранна, шепча и кивая в сторону младенца:

– Иора моя… Ветис…мой…сын…Иорвет.


	33. Ночь, когда папоротник цветет. Словно в первый раз

Мидайоте шумел.

– Милая, подложить еще мяса и ягод? Сама такой чудный медовый хлеб принесла, а ничего не пробуешь!

– Спасибо, но больше я ничего не хочу. – Аэнеревель не сразу ответила старосте, по правую руку которой она сидела за праздничным столом. 

– А скатерть как расшила, папоротник прям цветет! 

Каждый год ко времени равноденствия шилась новая скатерть, а затем украшалась общими усилиями со всем присущим сердцу и рукам мастерством. В этом году выбрали желтую ткань, и в свете фонариков, бережно обуздавших огонь, стол казался золотым слитком. В самом его конце накрывались места, никем не занимаемые – их почтительно оставляли для усопших предков. Аэнеревель предложила вышить узор и на поминальной скатерти, так что теперь пламя свечи, согревающее нетронутые глиняные блюда, казалось, прорастало, сквозь листья папоротника.

Праздничные столы были расставлены неподалеку от избы, где спали или рассказывали друг другу сказки разновозрастные дети. Вблизи от дома и места празднества бродили, вооружившись луками и короткими мечами, эльфы и эльфки из добровольной охраны – опасались нечистой силы и стражи Кирок в подпитии– в городе в это время отмечали Ночь Вечного Пламени.

Напротив распахнутой двери висела люлька, в которой спали, сжав узелки кулачков, годовалые крохи. Орехововолосый эльфенок и его взъерошенная сестрица мирно сопели – словно совсем не боялись громогласного, сияющего во тьме мира вокруг.

***

Проверив детей, Кранн помахал Аэнеревель, давая знак: «Все в порядке». В эту ночь он вызвался стоять на страже. Праздники внушали ему тревогу, а эфес меча в руке, напротив, успокаивал. Тем более, он хотел, чтобы Аэнеревель отдохнула, насколько это возможно для неистовой лекарки, которая, окончательно оклемавшись только к прошлогоднему Велену, день за днем врачевала застарелые травмы округи. 

Уходя к пациентам или на сбор трав, эльфка доверяла Иорвета только Кранну и его родителям – степенной, почтенного возраста паре. Кранн сам был далеко не молод, когда полюбил, словно в первый раз, Маришку из Верхних Кирок. Родители девушки не дали согласия на брак, и Маришка решила свою судьбу сама. Свадьба была скромной, но проходила, по желанию девушки – исключительно по эльфскому обычаю.

Ушки Скъянвен были уже не такие острые, как у отца, а пухлыми щечками и первыми хрупкими кудряшками она так и вовсе походила на мать.

По негласному доверию обоюдной скорби, дочурку Кранн доверял сейчас, помимо родителей, только Аэнеревель.

После того, как ее с сыном перенесли с носилок на постель, эльфка провела в доме старосты несколько недель. Обретя возможность здраво рассуждать, лекарка произносила в ответ на любую предлагаемую односельчанами помощь: «Благодарствую сейчас, и не возьму с вас в будущем». Но все живущие в Спар Аргене словно не слышали этих слов – слишком много было застарелых травм – и приносили в знак уважения продукты, а также помогали с обустройством нового быта врачевательницы.

Родители Кранна звали Аэнеревель с малышом поселиться в их большом доме и списали на еще не восстановившийся рассудок малопонятную фразу женщины, произнесенную в ответ:

– Нет, у меня больше не будет любимых соседей под одной крышей. 

С безусловного позволения старосты Аэнеревель заняла небольшой, но крепкий, пусть и немного обветшалый, дом. Он стоял пустым с прошлого Имболка, когда вслед за почившей от старости женой, ушел, укрывшись лютыми пушистыми снегами, его последний владелец. Увидев у дома одичавшую грядку и просторный бревенчатый сарай, лекарка впервые за долгое время улыбнулась – нашлось место, где она будет растить свои травы и лечить раны. 


	34. Самые волшебные травы

Стебельки так и норовили царапнуть лодыжки, но роса охлаждала саднящую боль. Аэнеревель сняла с плеч короб, расстегнула кожаный плащ и отдышалась. Нужно забрать Иорвета из дома Кранна – малыш спал на попечении заботливой пожилой четы, пока лекарка собирала в первый рассвет Мидайоте свои самые волшебные травы. 

Аэнеревель старалась управиться по–быстрому, но вернулась уже, когда праздник затих. Вместе с побледневшей ночью и уснувшим пламенем фонариков. То тут, то там еще раздавались обрывки бесед и песни, но почти все селяне разошлись по домам. Где–то поблизости во дворе звенела и стучала в плеске воды посуда. На столе осталось несколько свертков со вкусностями, но почти все блюда были разобраны, а праздничная скатерть свернута. Поминальный стол еще стоял накрытым – под утро к нему, как правило, приходили нищие. Там и сейчас, склонив голову в капюшоне темного плаща, кто–то сидел.

– Простите, пожалуйста! – позвал Аэнеревель голос странника.

Хлопая глазами от усталости, эльфка подошла ближе. Путник обратился к ней на общем, но из–за плаща было неясно: был мужчина эльфом или же высоким худощавым человеком. Взгляд лекарки скользнул по рукам – загрубевшим, но чистым, без видимых следов болезней. 

– Здравствуйте! Вы звали меня… 

– О, я просто увидел, что кто–то из селян идет мимо и хотел сказать спасибо. Я иду издалека и прийти к теплому огню, да еще в такую ночь… Бесценно. – Путник поежился, словно прогоняя последнюю зябкость в теле. Глаза под капюшоном засияли.

– Рада, что помогли вам. Может быть, вам нужен ночлег? Я могу поговорить со старостой.

– Нет–нет, я уже почти добрался до дома. Так торопился к жене и сыну – ехал с заработков, когда мою повозку ограбили, оставив нас без гроша в кармане. Сложно было идти дальше, но я смог. Родные ждали меня, и так хотелось поскорее узнать, что с ними все в порядке. Ой, простите, я вас, верно совсем заболтал! 

Аэнеревель потянулась к поясу, но сегодня кошель она оставила дома. 

– Ну что вы, не надо денег! В одной таверне мне помогли, просто ноги совсем подкосились в самый последний момент. Но сейчас заря расцветает и, на сердце у меня легче – я словно чувствую, что дома с моими любимыми все в порядке. А теперь, с новыми силами, мне пора идти. Illo, cad aenye blathanne velol. Meas. **(Туда, где ярко цветут огни. Благодарю).**


	35. Все возвращается на круги своя

Острая игла царапала кожу, на которой выступала, смешиваясь с наносимой тьмой, кровь.

– Вот это да! Отец будет доволен!

В ответ на восхищение брата, Дамиан вздохнул – иглу, казалось втыкали ему не под кожу, а под сердце. Но плакать было нельзя. Хотя бы не при брате. И точно уж не при отце. Последние два дня все вокруг, словно сражающиеся за общее дупло дятлы, талдычили о том, что Дамиану уже целых восемнадцать лет, и это, значит, что…

– Готово! Совсем настоящим мужчиной стал! – В воздухе запахло темерской водкой, когда брат в последний раз провел по израненной коже влажной тканью.

Дамиан зашипел, сдерживая слезы боли. Плакать было нельзя. Он мужчина – скоро станет управлять рабочими, как его отец – начальник каменоломни. О принадлежности к чему сейчас и взывала татуировка – кирка, воинственно скрестившаяся с молотом так, что оба инструмента словно готовы были броситься в атаку на груженную камнями вагонетку пониже плеча.

Брат, Иванко, вышел не в семейную стезю – прислуживал в крупной таверне на перекрестье, за отдельную плату рисуя на телах узоры – но отец гордился тем, что старший сын вращается в людном, полном выгодных контактов месте. Иванко заслужил особое доверие трактирщика, и теперь следил за порядком в комнатах и за поведением тамошних вышибал, карточных разводил и куртизанок.

– Кстати, о шлюхах… Я был бы рад предложить тебе любую, но, зная, как они не гнушаются каждого встречного–поперечного…

– Благодарю, давай уж без этого. По крайней мере сегодня. – Дамиан встал из–за стола, пошатываясь. Чтобы умерить пыл боли, обжег горло темерской ржаной. Стало еще хуже. Особенно когда хозяин заведения подлил имениннику еще – за счет заведения.

– Bloede arse, куда прешь! – На парней, выставив вперед доказательство их безусловной вины – ногу в раздолбанных опорках – насупился незнакомый дед. Остроухий.

– Прости…те, и… прощайте. – Дамиан потянул брата к выходу, словно забыв в пьяном порыве боли, что Иванко здесь работает. Уходить тот действительно не спешил:

– А не пора ли, многоуважаемый отшельник, вам с почетом удалиться обратно в лес?

Отставив трепетно прижимаемую к седобородому сердцу кружку, дед хрустнул суставами и гневно сверкнул глазами.

– Иванко, ч–черт возьми, хватит! Прощение несу…сударь… – Дамиан не знал, как обращаться к эльфу – отец в отношении рабочих и домашней прислуги использовал только глаголы, а если и называл имена, то так, что услышав собственное имя, хотелось бежать. – Виноват я, дедушка. Не рас…считал. 

К счастью, возмутиться на то, что брат извиняюще качает кудлатой головой перед каким–то старым эльфским пердуном, Иванко не удалось – трактирщик нашел для него другое занятие.

– А ты чего ж это так нажрался–то? Праздник что–ль какой? – Увидев, что в синих глазах блеснуло раскаяние, эльф сменил гнев на милость.

– Да нет… То есть да. Именины. Мои. А вы… правда, ну, отшельник?

– Чувствую, что я такой же отшельник, как и ты – горняк. – Дед указал на саднящее предплечье Дамиана. – Я немного лекарь, потому что я был солдат, а солдатом стал потому, что рожден был селянином. И теперь я снова селянин, все возвращается на круги своя. Кровь я вижу, это брат тебе такой подарок на свадьбу сделал?

– Да нет же, на именины. 

Окровавленная кирка блестела в масляном свете каганцов. Глаза деда распахнулись, и теперь Дамиан смотрел в них как сквозь тюремные оконца в небесно–голубое небо.

– Кровь бежит, и только рука брата ее остановит. 

– Моя? – Парень огляделся в поисках Иванко.

– Твоя. А если брат кровь не остановит, сестра за брата встанет.

– Но…У меня нет сестры. – Дамиан трижды пожалел, что связался с этим пропойцей – несет же чушь, словно его поленом в детстве окатило – и, саданув по табурету ногой, пошатнулся к выходу.

– Э, внучок, что ж ты гневаешься–то так? Не то я сказал, что ты узнать хотел? Знаю – из века в век один и тот же вопрос, и на него отвечу. Будешь ты любим. Вижу любовь, да такую, что пылает перед глазами, как горящий лес. Как сквозь огонь через нее пройдешь, и новая жизнь начнется.

Дамиан уже начал вслушиваться дальше, когда дед снова перешел границу невообразимого бреда. Нет, ну вы сами посудите, уже луна побледнела, как прошла Ночь Вечного Пламени, а этот знай себе бурчит:

– Как пойдешь клад искать, попадешь в место, где растет папоротник. Смело иди вперед, и ничего не бойся. Цветок его в руку ляжет и укажет, где твое сокровище.


	36. Если все унесет ветер

День выдался удачным – по меркам отца – но Дамиан был не в духе. Спустившись по выщербленным ступеням Торговой Гильдии с увесистым кошелем на поясе, парень облегченно выдохнул и поморщился – новая парадная обувка нещадно жала. Чуть повыше натертой щиколотки даже успела засохнуть кровь.

Часы на площади показывали, что до возвращения домой и отчета перед отцом у Дамиана было еще аж полтора часа. Начальник каменоломни, казалось, только и ждал совершеннолетия сына, чтобы обрушить на него град обязанностей. Последним на сегодня делом стало получение набежавших процентов по вкладу…или ценным бумагам? Парень отер лоб – он был грамотным, но нагромождение цифр и подписей пугало его, а малознакомым банковским свиткам он с радостью бы предпочел чертежи. Каждый раз по пути в каменоломню он замедлял шаг вблизи скульптурной мастерской. Местный мастер брал подмастерьев, но мысль об обучении там у Дамиана давно была обломлена. 

Отец с малых лет приучал его исключительно к шахтным работам – не в полную силу, конечно же, ведь кто будет гробить любимого сына? Но…

– Будешь знать работу руками, чтобы потом знать, какая из сотен пашущих на тебя рук плохо делает свое дело.

– Будешь делать, что я скажу – я в твоем возрасте уже стал бригадиром.

– Я не для того поднялся с самых низов земли, чтоб вы все, – отец указал на мать, просившую позволения выкупить у торговки приглянувшийся отрез на платье, – разбазарили это к чертям собачьим. И не топчи парадную обувь – испортишь, вычту из жалованья.

Дамиан, к слову сказать, вовсе не противился тяжелой работе, а сейчас так вообще с большим удовольствием ушел бы под землю. Толкать вагонетки все приятнее, чем толкать речи перед банкирами. Хотя процентов набежало – целый клад. Но на обувку ему из этой суммы оренов не отсыпят…Хмм…Как бы счистить это кровавое пятно от мозоли? Может, их прислуга, Скьянвен, даст совет?

Преломляя лучи солнца, окна в зажиточных домах на площади напоминали огненные витражи. Внизу трепетали, словно накидки на плечах послушниц, холстины торговых палаток. Дамиан залюбовался, даже забыв про цель своего визита в это место – кошель на поясе – когда ветер прибил к его ногам какие–то листки. Бумага была плотной и оставила на руке черный след – поднимая, Дамиан смазал пальцами нанесенный на лист рисунок. Дома из грубого камня словно парили, подчиняясь плавной геометрии линий и возвышались над прохожими, напоминавшими воздушные тени. 

– Поймал, поймал! Эй, я здесь!

Обернувшись на оклик, Дамиан увидел, что из–за прилавка неподалеку к нему уже тянет длинные, с чумазыми ладонями, руки остроухий парнишка – торговец травами. 

Начальник каменоломни запрещал жене и сыновьям приближаться к эльфам и «прочим краснолюдам» без особо важного повода и, тем более, разговаривать с ними, как с людьми. 

Дамиан шагнул вперед и протянул травнику рисунки.  
Убрав за острое ухо заплетенную в длинную косичку прядь, парень благодарно улыбнулся:

– Спасибо. Опять этот ветер! Уже третий лист за последнее время уносит!

– Третий? Это ты сам рисуешь?

– Да. Вообще–то матушка не всегда разрешает мне рисовать на площади, но… – эльф рассмеялся. – Это смотря кого и что рисовать! Как–то раз один из покупателей попросил набросать его портрет, но в итоге я едва отбился от кулаков! – парень омыл руки в чаше на прилавке и обтер ладони о передник. Бесхитростного серого цвета льняная ткань в уголках полотна была украшена вышитым папоротником.

– Да ты что! За что? Так красиво нарисовано…

– Спасибо! Просто заказчику не понравилось, что я изобразил его старым и толстым. Но…он же такой и был, и я не понимаю, что в этом плохого – быть таким, как есть и изображать всех такими же.

– Здорово, что ты так умеешь! А я видел очень красивые рисунки только в местной мастерской…По ним делают статуи… 

– Скульптура? Ты тоже мастер?   
Зеленый взгляд эльфа стрельнул по татуировке, выглядывавшей из–под закатанного рукава парадной рубахи собеседника.

– А, ты про это? Нет, я не мастер. Просто… люблю смотреть, как делают такую красоту.

Видя, что глаза смущенного Дамиана подернулись печалью, эльф истолковал это по–своему.

– Ты ведь шел за лекарством, не так ли? А–то я тебя совсем заболтал! 

– Вообще–то нет, правда… у тебя есть что приложить к натертой ноге? 

– Давай посмотрим…Держи тряпицу – подложить, пока дойдешь до дома. Да, она смочена в очищающем отваре. А вот заживляющая мазь… 

Дамиан потянулся к кошельку, но потом вспомнил, что отец будет пересчитывать его содержимое, а первое жалованье было не близко. К счастью, в кармане загулялся пяток оренов – подарок от брата на досуг и сдача, которую ему вернула с покупок Скьянвен.

– Вообще–то я был бы очень рад отдать тебе мазь за так – ведь ты мне очень помог: эти рисунки я хочу показать художнику в каком–нибудь большом городе, но что я покажу, если все унесет ветер?.. Но мази делаю не я, а моя матушка, я ей только помогаю. Зато… – травник потянулся рукой куда–то в верхний угол прилавка, где были развешаны пучки трав и мешочки. – Могу я подарить тебе вот это? 

На длинную загорелую ладонь лег кожаный шнурок с деревянным кругляшом, в центре которого в прорисованных листьях папоротника, словно в ладонях, рос алый цветок. Казалось, кисть едва коснулась дерева, но лепестки будто горели.

– Это амулет? 

– Вообще–то нет. Просто вещица для красоты. 

– Благодарю… – Дамиан скомкал шершавыми пальцами шнурок и затолкал поглубже в карман.

– Да не за что. Вот тут–то матушка как раз не против, что я их продаю. – Эльф рассмеялся. – Эх…Нашу деревню я уже вдоль и поперек изрисовал, а вот портретов людей мне не хватает…Не знаешь часом того, кто не побьет рисовальщика за неудавшуюся работу? 

Дамиан фыркнул. Из тех, кто оценил бы художественный подарок, в уме сразу всплывала его мать. Тем более, у нее скоро именины. Но пояснять всем остальным в семье, откуда он взял портрет…Хотя…

– А если…меня нарисовать ты же тоже можешь?

– Конечно! – Парень хлопнул в ладоши, чуть не свалив табурет с лежавшей на нем коробочкой угля. – Обычно днем я торгую или помогаю матушке, но вечером часто рисую в полях на закате. Свет мягкий и хороший. Придешь?

– Я… узнаю, когда смогу и скажу…Скорее всего, завтра, хорошо?

– Да! Я буду здесь. А как тебя, кстати, зовут?

– Дамиан.

– Очень рад. А меня – Иорвет.


	37. Ничего твоего

Кошель, словно ленивая лягушка, перевалился с ладони Дамиана на отцовский стол. 

– Деньги при тебе отсчитывали?

– Да. – Парень с замиранием сердца следил, как на столе растут золотые башенки. С каждой извлеченной на свет монеткой таяла уверенность, что он все сделал правильно. Пальцы Дамиана бродили по кожаному ремешку на поясе, словно канатоходцы над пропастью.

– А что, в Гильдии нынче много торгашей свои дела решают? Долго ты ходил.

– Ага. Ты ж знаешь, отец, много купцов по дорогам ходит, все проездом через нас. А уж как наш камень нужен сейчас…

– Не тараторь. И ногой скрести перестань, как мышь, ей–богу…

Тряпица приятно холодила натертую щиколотку, смягчая боль. 

Отец подвел черту под столбиком из цифр. Дамиан откинул со взмокшего лба каштановый чуб.

– Молодец. На третий от сего день жалованье буду давать – рассчитать надо. Всем рабочим. Завтра займешься. – Начальник каменоломни сгреб монеты в кучу, разрушив городок из золотых башен. – Деньги за свою работу получишь завтра, когда покажешь, что научился расплачиваться с людьми. А пока ступай – здесь еще нет ничего твоего. 

\- Да отец, хорошо. – Рука легла в карман, нащупав теплые листья папоротника на деревянном кругляше.


	38. Встретимся на пепелище

С утра на город были брошены сети дождя, но к полудню лучи солнца прорвали облачную пелену. 

Дамиан потянулся, разминая пальцы. Цифры, которыми кишела конторская книга, выстроились на новом листе в ровные высокие лесенки. 

– Итог подвел? – Отец пододвинул к себе записи и в очередной раз отхлебнул вина. – Так… Славно, славно… Даже меньше вышло в этот месяц.

– Двое рабочих получили увечья, отец. Я сделал пометку на странице, может быть, выплатить им за время болезни?

– Не может быть. Станут пальцы совать, куда не следует, еще и обычной платы не получат. Так, раз с этим закончил, теперь выпиши деньги для всех из этого списка. 

На стол шлепнулась потрепанная тетрадь со слетевшим латунным уголком на обложке. 

– Здесь все эльфские рабочие, им платим в полтора меньше.

– Почему, отец?

– Потому! Этим раз заплатишь по–человечески, на второй откажутся работать, пока не получат втрое больше. Давай работай, и впредь без разговоров. Как закончишь, добеги до бригадира отдать листок, и на сегодня свободен. А да, и скажи Скьянвен, чтоб докупила еще вина.

***

Дамиан огладил рукой разложенную на прилавке ткань. 

– Сударь желает что–то для себя? Или, может быть, ищет подарок для невесты? – Взгляд торговки скользнул по лицу Дамиана.

Парень все еще чувствовал себя непривычно после того, как нож в руке брата оскреб его голову, в знак зрелости оставив только длинный, ниспадавший чуб. 

Дамиан потрепал мочку уха – вставленная недавно серебряная серьга с шахтерским символом холодила пальцы. 

– Не совсем…Скажите, пожалуйста, а отрез… багрового цвета с такими, ну, золотистыми цветами у вас еще есть?

– Так в первый день продала! А вот на этот посмотрите, очень похож…

Краем глаза Дамиан увидел, как статная, со строгим, упорным взглядом, женщина, что–то увлеченно обсуждавшая с эльфским травником, поправила за плечами короб и отошла от прилавка.

– Да, да, спасибо! Я зайду к вам на днях…

– О, ты все–таки пришел! – Эльф подмигнул зеленым глазом. – Я сейчас буду собирать товар. Давай я заскочу домой, а потом встретимся на Пепелище, в пещерке?

– Это где?

– Как от ворот к полям выйдешь, увидишь к востоку склон горы, в нем пещерка, а наверху камни покатые – как лысина, травами поросшая. Там еще, говорят, очень давно дерево росло, пока в него молния не бахнула.

– Хорошо.


	39. Первый закатный свет

Несмотря на то, что сидящий на валуне Дамиан то и дело обеспокоенно вертел головой в сторону города, Иорвет со все более довольным взглядом смотрел на выходивший из–под руки рисунок.

Мягким касанием эльф растушевал линии широких скул и подбородка и потянулся за более мелким и острым угольком – подчеркнуть бархатистую темноту глаз. А вот тут, где прядь волос ниспадала и расщеплялась, задевая щеку и нос – переплетение более мощных линий…

Первый закатный свет зажег рыжинки в пряди каштановых волос и подсветил лицо Дамиана румянцем. Кирка и молот, вонзенные в мочку уха, сияли. Стебельки трав словно вплетались в полотно рубахи. 

Теплым дыханием Иорвет сдул излишне раскрошившийся уголек.

– Ну, все. Можно смотреть! Будешь?

Дамиан скатился с валуна и смущенно замер, заглядывая эльфу через плечо:

– Это…я.

Иорвет рассмеялся:

– Тебе же нравится, верно? Или… мне уже бежать уши по ветру, спасаясь от твоих кулаков?

– Да, конечно! В смысле, не бежать, а очень нравится! 

– Слушай… – Эльф смущенно потирал испачканные пальцы – А тебе несложно будет прийти еще раз? Вместо нескольких зарисовок я могу сделать готовый портрет.

– Да!

– Здорово, спасибо…Тогда давай… Если не увидимся днем на площади, приходи, когда получится, вечером, прямо сюда. По–любому буду здесь, это мое место.

***  
Аэнеревель бережно сложила и убрала в шкатулку список проданных за неделю снадобий и позвала Иорвета за его платой в семейном деле.

– Мам, спасибо, но без своей доли я пока могу обойтись… У меня есть деньги.

– И откуда же, если не секрет? – Улыбнулась эльфка.

– Ну…Я учу одного человека рисовать. Я сделал его портрет, и он сказал, что и сам готов платить за уроки, и…

– Иорвет! Ну я же столько раз говорила – не рисуй на площади людей! Особенно незнакомых! 

– Он не незнакомый! Его зовут Дамиан, и…

– И что же это за Дамиан такой? И где это, скажи на милость, вы с ним занимаетесь? Надеюсь, не у нас дома? Или, пока я хожу по домам, прижигая разным d’hoine чирья на жопе, ты на рынке уже вовсю открыл училище под прилавком?!

Аэнеревель уперла руки в боки до боли, которую сама не замечала.

– Да нет же. Мы видимся, когда я хожу рисовать в поля. Просто…Я помню, ты говорила мне не разбазариваться на портреты людей, особенно таких неблагодарных как тот мужик, который чуть не съездил мне по носу…

Иорвет на секунды замешкался, ожидая ответа, но Аэнеревель молчала, изучая взглядом переносицу сына. Вылитый Атаир.

– Но ты же сама знаешь – чтобы заинтересовать кого–то в большом городе, мне нужно больше портретов. Разных.

– Это верно. Но неужели тебе не жалко делиться с dh’oine тем, чему я так долго учила тебя и талантом, доставшимся от нас с отцом? И не проще ли этому парню, раз уж он при деньгах, найти себе учителя при помощи родителей…

– Я не задумывался об этом, мама…И есть еще одна вещь… Дамиан просил никому не говорить… И мы занимаемся тайно. Потому что отец запрещает ему учиться. И денег я бы рад был с него не брать – он сам предложил, хотя они не достаются ему просто так – он работает. В каменоломне своего отца и…

– Каменоломне отца?! Иорвет, но это же…одна из самых влиятельных семей в Кирках! Они ненавидят эльфов – спроси лучше Скьянвен, ты что, не знал, у кого она служит? Лара Доррен и святые богини, если отец этого твоего Дамиана узнает…Да уж тогда не только ты, но и мы все останемся не то что с разбитым носом, а без ушей вообще!

– Я действительно не знал, из какой он семьи. Дамиан просто зашел подлечить натертую ногу. И…его отец ни о чем не узнает. Мама, это очень важно. Ты же…не скажешь ему?

– Я даже не бываю в их доме. И я никому ничего не скажу. Но будь осторожнее, сынок. 

Когда Иорвет вышел во двор, Аэнеревель с шумным выдохом опустилась на скамью.


	40. Самое сокровенное

Порыв ветра рассыпал золотые звездочки листвы. Снаружи еще было довольно–таки светло, но внутри пещерки на Пепелище Иорвет зажигал фонарь, каждый раз причудливо освещая принесенные ими с Дамианом предметы для рисования: домашнюю утварь, забавно изогнутые сучья или просто камни.

– Вот так!

Довольно потирая ладони, эльф подошел к своему ученику. Сегодняшняя композиция состояла исключительно из камней, но Дамиану, водившему угольком по листу ненужной конторской книги, удавалось превратить очертания камня в человеческие фигуры. Иорвет сам хотел поупражняться – со светом и тенью, но сейчас не мог приняться за работу от переполнявшей его радостной гордости. Он немного подправил своей ладонью движение уголька Дамиана:

– Ты молодчина. Я рисую давно, но также долго и учусь. Покажу, что сам умею, а далее, как попадешь в большом городе к мастерам, они уже по–своему научат…Кстати, не думал еще, когда в путь?

Дамиан вздохнул. Иорвет так бодро и запросто говорил о том, от чего мысль будущего начальника каменоломни уже который день блуждала по подземным лабиринтам разума. Иногда он поражался, как и вообще зачем поделился с эльфом самым сокровенным. Затем вспоминал, как ухватился за те слетевшие с прилавка рисунки как без пяти минут утопленник за соломинку. 

– Честно, не могу решить. Я думаю о времени какой–нибудь крупной ярмарки. Весной…или летом. Большая ярмарка, большие дела – отправлюсь в путь поговорить с заказчиками, отец ничего не заподозрит. И мать он ни в чем не сможет обвинить. А я ей весточку пошлю по пути. 

– Отличный план! А я… Впереди зима – она сделает путь только сложнее. – Эльф пододвинул к Дамиану валявшееся в углу толстое полено и присел. – Знаешь… Подамся в город следующим летом. Сразу после Мидайоте. У меня как раз тогда будут именины, хочу провести их вместе с матушкой, сестрой и нашими семьями. Слушай… Я знаешь, что думаю… А ты в какой город хочешь? 

– Да? Честно, я пока никак не могу выбрать. Может быть, Каррерас. Или Элландер.

– Я бы тоже хотел побывать в Элландере. Хотя бы увидеть место, где…родители жили до гибели отца.

– А что с ним случилось? Ой… – парень в испуге сломал уголек. – Прости… Наверное, не нужно было спрашивать…

Эльф задержал взгляд на лампе, где, казалось, неугасимо расцветал огонь.

– Да нет… Он умер, когда его ограбили. В собственном доме. И мама ничего не смогла сделать. 

Иорвет подобрал оброненный кусочек угля и передал Дамиану. Тепло пальцев эльфа осталось на ладони размазанным темным штрихом. 

– Но тебе спасибо за молчание. – Эльф грустно улыбнулся. – Аэни потому ни с кем об этом и не говорит – не любит, когда ее жалеют. 

– А ты?

– Я?.. Пока не знаю. По–любому, приди она вовремя в тот день или вообще останься дома, мы, чую, с тобой вот так сейчас и не разговаривали бы даже.

Дамиан поежился.

– Замерз? Давай тогда на сегодня заканчивать. Из меня, вижу, на этом занятии толка все равно не выйдет. А…Кстати, про Каррерас. Ну, или Элландер. Хочешь, уйдем вместе? Так и надежнее – я, конечно, не воин, но из лука неплохо стреляю – как охотник и провожатый всегда сгожусь. 

– Слушай… А давай! Отец наверняка даст мне лошадь или повозку. 

– Подберешь у обочины одинокого эльфа–путешественника? – Подмигнул Иорвет.


	41. Вечный огонь в ночи

Удостоверившись, что в доме воцарилась полуночная тишина, Дамиан спустил ноги с постели. Лепестки пламени раскрылись под стеклом лампы. Тихонько отворив дверцу шкафа, парень вытянул из–под стопки старых рубах потрепанную конторскую книгу и нащупал в углу коробочку с углем.

Наклонив к себе стоявшее на столе зеркало, Дамиан выдохнул и нанес на чистый лист первый штрих. 

Зимний ветер просочился в дом и заставил задрожать дверь где–то в коридоре. Рука дрогнула, но потом линии снова стали ложиться плавно. Это просто ветер. Отец, как обычно, перебрал вина и спит рядом с матерью, а Иванко, чье спальное место располагалось за стенкой, пропадал в таверне до поздней ночи. И если раньше Дамиан завидовал такой свободе, то сейчас отсутствие брата было как нельзя кстати.

По полу просквозил холодок. Природа снаружи добротного дома замирала, как завещал наступивший недавно день Саовины. То есть, День Вечного Огня в Ночи, конечно, о чем это я? 

В такую холодрыгу Иорвет с Дамианом виделись урывками, а рисовали каждый у себя дома. Получившееся сейчас лицо напоминало Дамиана широкими, мягкими скулами, надежной линией подбородка и глубоким мечтательным взглядом. Но задумавшись, очевидно, о том, когда получится показать своему учителю рисунок, парень не совсем внимательно перенес черты с отражения на бумагу. Потому что линия уха причудливо изогнулась по уровню гораздо выше брови. И волосы совсем не заламывались вдоль лба чубом, а лохмато ниспадали, выбиваясь из общей массы длинных и темных, как отсыревшие лесные шишки, прядей.


	42. Вино со специями

Заслышав в шахтном коридоре шаги, Дамиан вскочил, случайно занозив руку о бок добротного неуклюжего стола.

– Опа, братец, неплохо ты здесь…окопался! – В пещерную комнатушку помощника начальника каменоломни ввалился Иванко. 

– А, привет…

– Будто и не рад меня видеть, будто и ждал кого–то другого! 

– Никого я не ждал! Не видишь, делами занят как шахтер на дне карьера! – Дамиан и сам не понял, почему вдруг рассердился на брата. – Ты здесь какими судьбами? Мать что просила передать?

– Я к матери только иду. Так, забежал вот модного в нашей таверне горячего винца тебе притащить – оно, правда, по дороге остыло, но пробирает… Ядрен черт как!

– Спасибо! Я… матери с отцом передай, я тут проверяю пока заказы на камень… Как закончу – приду.

– Да вижу, ковыряешься в своих циферках, как крот в земле. Ты вино–то попробуй, рабочим предлагай – расскажи, что в таверне им всегда рады.

– Ага, вот вина им как раз и не хватало – жены ж еще не набегались к знахарке… кхм…знахаркам там разным от одного змия излечить, а ты им еще…специй да огоньку подливаешь!

– Ой, ну ладно, какие мы заботливые начальники. Пойду я, пока и ты меня в свою шахту случайно на какую–нибудь работу не приписал.

«И вовсе это не моя шахта!», – хотел возразить Дамиан, но брата уже словно ветром сдуло. 

Подождав, пока шаги брата окончательно затихнут, Дамиан выскользнул из своего рабочего помещения наружу. Небо, словно рыцарские знамена, окрасилось в боевые цвета ночи. Ветер перебирал ветви деревьев, как мародер.

От ближайшего из растущих на склоне холма деревьев отделилась продрогшая остроухая тень.

***

– Спасибо! – Иорвет вернул Дамиану кружку и утер раскрасневшиеся вновь губы. 

– Да не за что, это тебе спасибо, что пришел! Могу еще согреть… Благо, огонь позволяет…

В комнате был обустроен очажок. Отец и раньше не особо здесь засиживался, а сейчас так и подавно. Дамиан стал первым, кто зажег это пламя. Сейчас там сушился шерстяной плащ Иорвета.

– Нет, нет. Мне хватит. Да я и не очень привык к таким…напиткам. – Эльф растерянно водил взглядом по разбросанным на столе запискам с цифрами и картам. 

– Ты, наверное, ищешь мои рисунки. Так вот они… 

Дамиан с замиранием сердца смотрел как Иорвет с упоением задерживал взгляд на каждой странице с рисунками. Наверное, последнюю страницу нужно было все–таки вырвать… Или нет? Оставить? Ведь работа вышла хорошая…

– Это ты дома по ночам рисуешь? 

– Вообще–то нет. Когда могу, то и здесь тоже… Знаешь, я хотел спросить…У тебя. Про рисунок.

Иорвет открыл последнюю заполненную страницу. 

– Да, вот про эту работу. Это ведь бывает у художников?.. Ну, что рисуешь одного человека, а получается другой? 

Дамиан замер в ожидании у стола. Чертова заноза вновь заныла.

– А кого ты рисовал? – эльф бережно закрыл и отложил книгу.

– Себя. Ой… – засевший в ладони осколок боли подался и вышел, когда Дамиан волнительно потирал руки.

– Что? Болит что–то? 

– Да ничего страшного. Руку занозил. Я не знаю, как это получилось. Это бывает?

– Что бывает? – Иорвет поднялся и, взяв с позволения Дамиана его руку в свою, начал внимательно изучать ладонь. – Заноза?   
Не услышав ответа, эльф поднял голову, чуть не столкнувшись со взмокшим лбом собеседника:

– Занозы бывают. Твоя уже вышла, просто протри вином. А если ты про то, что рисовал ты себя, а получился я?.. Такое тоже бывает.

– То есть… – Дамиан пытался отвести взор, но оступился взглядом и понял, что сейчас потонет в зеленых озерах эльфийских глаз. – Со мной…все нормально?

– Все нормально. С тобой. 

Не выпуская руки, Иорвет наклонился вперед, как деревце под неумолимой силой ветра:

– И со мной тоже. – Поцелуй эльфа опустился на губы Дамиана, словно усталая птица, нашедшая в бурю островок спокойствия и тепла.


	43. Зависит от неба и мира вокруг

Весна наступала яро. Ветра срывались с небес как приказы с командирских уст. 

Лесные кроны, пусть и свежеоперившиеся, прекрасно защищали от жары. Почесав свободной от удочки рукой зацелованную солнцем шею, Скьянвен напрягла слух. Уши охотницу не подвели: из–за кустов выбрался Иорвет. И чего это ее обычно такой ловкий и юркий братишка наделал столько шуму?

– С тобой хоть в разведку, сестра, или нет… в саму королевскую охоту! Каждый раз удивляюсь, как ты так умудряешься все слышать! У тебя перед носом и блоха не проскочит! 

– Ну как видишь, – губы девушки разомкнулись в улыбке, – я здесь отнюдь не блох ловлю! А уж носиться по лесу за королями и прочими важными господинами – благодарю и держусь подальше! А ты чего собственно – тоже порыбачить пришел? А удочка где?

– Вообще–то нет… – Эльф топтался на месте, пока ласковые речные волны все больше и больше наступали ему на пятки. – Я просто хотел тебе кое–что сказать…

– Говори все, что хочешь, только не пугай мою рыбу! 

– Эм… Ты ведь работаешь в доме, ну, владельца каменоломни, и знакома не понаслышке с его сыном…

– С каким из? У них с госпожой их двое. Один остолоп редкостный, второй – вроде получше, но точнее сказать не могу – он и дома–то почти не бывает, так на батю батрачит…Тебе какой нужен? И зачем они тебе вообще? – В глазах Скьянвен зажегся пытливый огонек. – Хочешь им продать новое универсальное средство от запора на основе садового сельдерея?

– Нет. – Смех помог Иорвету справиться с комом в горле. – Я про… Дамиана. 

– Aep arse, сорвалась… Ну так что там у тебя к Дамиану?.. И вообще, кстати, ты что, с ним знаком? Хотя это не удивительно… На площади яблок невозможно купить, не получив на сдачу воздыханий о его голубых, а может быть зеленых, а что б еще и не карих глазах…

– Вообще–то они у него серо–синие, зависит от неба и мира вокруг. – Сбросив обувку, Иорвет подошел к сестре еще ближе. – Скьянвен. Мы…Я…

– Подсекай, давай! – Эльфка дернулась вперед, и брат пришел на подмогу. – Тяжелая какая! 

– Скьянвен, я его люблю.

– Кого? Окуня? Мне тоже нравится, особенно если жарить с перчинкой. – Скьянвен выпрямилась, выпустив неподатливую рыбину в ведро. – Постой…Что?!

***

Рука Иорвета дрогнула, когда сестра разделила с ним прихваченное из дома угощение. Ягоды рассыпались по земле, теряясь в корнях дерева, под которым уселись эльфы.

– Иорвет, ну боги, чего ты так дрожишь? 

– Я…просто чувствовал, что должен был сказать…Кому–нибудь, тебе… Я думал признаться матушке, и я знаю, что она не оттолкнула бы меня… Наверное…но…

Загрубевшая девичья рука убрала темно–ореховую прядь, спадавшую на покрасневший изумрудный глаз:

– Будучи твоей сестрой, я всегда знала, что…настанет день, и ты отчебучишь что–нибудь…эдакое. Пусть даже оно и покажется безумным. 

– Аэни нет–нет, да и скажет мне что–то вроде: «Сынок, ты с ума сошел!», – Иорвет гундосо усмехнулся.

– И не мудрено! Вспомни только тот случай, когда матери пришлось взять тебя с собой в дом к одному из пациентов. И как ты тогда научил детей хозяев дома жечь в камине игрушечные гербы и солдатиков! Представляю, каково было Аэни: «Иорвет, сейчас же перестань бросать гербы в огонь!»… – Скьянвен зашлась в ответном смешке. 


	44. Более чем умеренная плата

– Да уберите его кто–нибудь отсюдова! Куча баб, а за одним ребенком уследить не могут! 

С трудом поймав крохотного зареванного Иванко, служанка оттащила его от двери материнской спальни. Малыш словно чувствовал беду.

Остальные женщины переглянулись. Хоть бы на этот раз обошлось. Уже три года Адрианна, жена владельца каменоломни, приносила в мир мертвых младенцев. Двух мальчиков и одну девочку. Но в этот, четвертый, раз было особенно лихо.

– А что если… – девчонка–прачка что–то шепнула на ухо старенькой кухарке!

– Даже и не думай, девка! Полетят головы аки капуста по мостовой, и твоя и моя…

Вскрик Адрианны пронзил воздух ледяным кинжалом.

– А хотя… Ступай, делай, как знаешь… Успеешь ведь? А я пока что–нибудь придумаю…

***

– Господин… 

Теперь еще эта под ногами путается! Ну что снова надо! 

– Господин, прощение несу, я, конечно, женщина неученая, но говорят, что вблизи города объявилась лекарка… Повитуха…

– Вблизи города? Кто? Она что, нищенка какая, что живет за оградой?

– Нет, просто она эльфка…

– Эльфка! Ты предлагаешь мне призвать в дом эту остроухую нечисть! Когда мою жену смотрит лучший местный врач!

– Господин, не серчайте, но правду говорят… – Женщина стянула с головы платок и мяла его в руках. – Служанку, что при соседнем доме, на конюшне лягнуло копытом, в грудь… И эта женщина взялась помочь. Столько дней прошло, мы думали уже тризну справлять давно пора, а намедни глядь – жива девка, калека, но идет! А еще говорят, у лекарки есть свой сын, совсем крохотный…

***

Уголки губ Адрианны саднило от крика. Ладони, казалось, сейчас надломят хрупкую руку повитухи, но Аэнеревель словно этого и не замечала… Когда волна боли стихла, лицо лекарки четче обрисовалось перед воспаленными глазами:

– Прошу вас… – Адрианна сглотнула. – Если я сегодня умру, назовите сына Дамианом...

Аэнеревель хотела подбодрить женщину вопросом «А если все будут живы, и у вас будет дочь?», но смолчала. Девочку в этой семье ждали ровно также, как и любили жену. Поэтому просто произнесла в ответ:

– Сегодня никто не умрет. 

В комнате было натоплено, но Адрианна поежилась. Лампа на стенном крючке закачалась – отпустив руку, юркая, словно белка, эльфка засуетилась вокруг кровати. 

С глухим стуком на подоконник опустились деревянные фигурки. Покатой и продолговатой, словно колышки, формы, они были вырезаны по отдельности, но вместе составляли единое целое. Зарубки на первой, напоминая рыбью чешую, складывались в кольчугу. Вторая выдавалась вперед округлым животом и словно протягивала в мольбе грубо вытесанные ладони. Перед тем, как поставить ее на подоконник, Аэнеревель обвязала руки фигурки темно–бордовой нитью, а затем, на глазах Адрианны, разрезала путы одним махом ножа. Крохотные, выеденные жуками отверстия в серой древесине последней фигуры, казалось, складывались в скорбный лик. 

Нутро стало жечь. Такой разновидности боли она еще не испытывала. Или уже переживала? Она настолько привыкла к мукам, что уже не задумывалась, откуда они берутся. 

Адрианна отвернула лицо: на лекарку страшно было смотреть. В качающемся свете лампы цвет глаз эльфки напоминал воды болотных топей. Взмокшие пряди свисали из–под потертой налобной повязки, словно обрывки разодранных парусов. Кончики пальцев Аэнеревель будто срослись с животом скованной болью женщины. Эльфка тяжело дышала, горячий воздух, срываясь с губ, заплетался в слова:

– Sor'ca, dana cared, aespa, caercern afealle shed comme aine… Maere, pont aep minne befaestar shed comme aine… Mor, voerle. Shed comme aine! **(Сестра, дева – воительница, стреляй, стены темницы, падите, и приди, свет... Мать, мост любви возведи, и приди свет... Смерть, жди. И приди свет!)**

***

Аэнеревель убирала деревянных божков в короб, когда на окровавленную ткань на столе шлепнулся кошель с деньгами.

– У меня будут еще сыновья?

– Нет. 

Не притронувшись к кошельку, Аэнеревель набросила лямку короба на плечо и подняла глаза на стоявшего на ее пути мужчину. Чуб каштановых волос струился по выскобленной до порезов коже. Свет отражался в больших аспидно–синих глазах. Был бы красив, не имей столь жесткого сердца.

Владелец каменоломни сложил руки на широкой груди:

– Дерзишь, мне… эльфка?

Взгляд вновь упал на погрузившуюся в благословенный сон Адрианну. На посеревшем от боли лице зажегся румянец жизни. Спеленутый Дамиан же, напротив, разлепил веки, издавая первые незамысловатые звуки в незнакомый мир. 

– Даже не думаю. Дамиан твой последний сын. Прими это. А если ты про деньги, то за сделанное благодарить будешь не меня. И не звонкой монетой.

Чертова ведьма, еще в долгу перед ней быть!

– О чем ты, женщина?

– Вижу, ты богатый человек – все в твоих руках: время, деньги, власть. Все в твоих руках, а в сердце – ничего. 

Начальник каменоломни схватился за сердце, проверяя его как кошель, а эльфка продолжила:

– Троих сыновей просишь, а в итоге трех детей уже потерял. Будешь и дальше требовать больше, чем может вместить собственное сердце – накличешь беду. 

– Угрожать мне вздумала, девка?

Кошелек полетел к ногам Аэнеревель как дуэльная перчатка.

– Вовсе нет. Как нет силы, кроме любви. Вижу, правда, ты ей не подчиняешься… А жаль… Ненависть–то она что этот кошель – большая, тяжелая, а на деле внутри не золото, а камень. И как камень вниз летит, с обрыва, так и ты однажды падешь. 

Муж Адрианны собственноручно и с удовольствием превеликого облегчения выпроводил эту драную тощеногую белку в порыжевшем от времени лекарском плаще на улицу. Пусть только попробует еще раз сюда прийти!

– Мне больше нет нужды приходить. Но однажды кто–то из моего народа войдет в твой дом за более чем умеренной платой. 

Рука, замахнувшаяся для толчка, разжалась, и в ладонь стали падать серебряные капли. 

Начальник каменоломни стоял под дождем пока рубаха не слиплась с кожей.

В последующие годы нужды приходить в его дом у Аэнеревель действительно не было – новых детей в этой семье так и не появилось. Нищих эльфов, требующих отдать богатство, на пороге, правда, тоже не околачивалось.

Лишь семнадцать лет спустя, когда в воротах, взбив облачко пыли, показалась остроухая щекастая девчонка, сжимавшая в руке свиток с объявлением о найме прислуги, глава семейства, неистово скрепя сердце, дал ей работу. Руки чесались надрать ей уши да выпроводить вон, но девушка, оказавшаяся эльфкой–полукровкой (все же человек, пусть и наполовину!) согласилась по незнанию работать за более чем умеренную плату.


	45. Птицы, вылетевшие из гнезда

Перед уходом Дамиан наклонился к матушке и поправил на ее плечах новую шаль, на которой сияли звезды, ниспадая на подол бархатного платья. На нее, одетую в обновку, на миг даже муж посмотрел по–другому. Хотя… может дело в том, что бордовый цвет платья напоминал вино, которое все последние годы так любил начальник каменоломни? Сколько длились эти последние годы? И любил ли он ее когда–нибудь? 

– Нет, нет, и еще раз нет! – Торговка тканями скорее готова была отдать весь свой товар за так, чем еще раз приходить в дом к этому остолопу, обрушившему на нее лавину криков. И за что! За предложение показать его жене отрез на платье! Скажите пожалуйста, господин главный камнелом! И вообще, будь он хоть сам пророк Лебеда, не посмеет на нее орать! 

– Я еще раз несу вам прощение за своего отца. – Дамиан положил на прилавок кошелек с первым жалованьем. – Я знаю, что такое обращение с людьми не окупается, просто очень хочется сделать матери подарок, которого ее лишили. Я заплачу вдвое больше, если вы запросите, и помогу донести отрезы на выбор к нам домой. 

Желанной ткани уже не было, но Адрианна, видя старания сына, все же выбрала материал. Несмотря на то, что праздников не предвиделось, а в осенне–зимнюю слякоть такую красоту тем более не наденешь, женщина остановилась на бархате. Цвета горячей крови и сладкого вина, что льются стремительно, как жаркие ночи. Пока на дне бокала не забрезжит серый рассвет. 

Ночь Вечного Пламени шумела танцами. Горящие бусы фонариков раскачивались на ветру.

– Идешь потанцевать с какой–нибудь чудесной девушкой? – Адрианна хотела шутя, как она делала когда–то, задержать ладони на мягких щеках сына. Но Дамиан уже вырос. Время необратимо. 

– Может быть, мама, кто знает. – Улыбнувшись, сын набросил на плечи плащ хвойного цвета с серебряной шахтерской застежкой. – Но вообще я пойду просвежить голову. Прогуляюсь по окрестностям. 

– Ты же не к брату в таверну? 

– О нет, бьющего в голову вина мне и дома хватает, а биться на кулаках за деньги – тем более нет нужды.   
– Если увидишь его, передай, пожалуйста, что после празднества останется еще много блюд, дома будет вкусный завтрак.

Дамиан кивнул. В последнее время Иванко дневал и ночевал в таверне так, словно собирался когда–нибудь унаследовать это заведение от хозяина. Куда там! У того было две дочери, да таких оборотистых! Вон, одна даже думает убрать из таверны комнаты для утех и сдавать этаж наемным рабочим на долгий срок. «Видано ли это!» – плевался Иванко.

Задувая свечи, Адрианна задела рукавом возлежавший в центре стола венок из люпинов, космеи и тысячелистника. Поправляя цветочное украшение, женщина зацепилась за стебельки массивным гранатовым перстнем – подарком мужа за рождение Дамиана. На ладонь легли два сплетенных между собой бутона. И вспорхнули от порыва ветра с ее руки, словно птицы, вылетевшие из гнезда.


	46. Цветок папоротника волшебной ночью

– А чой–то в наш праздник эльфы ночью, ик, в городе делают? – дыхнул пивным смрадом в сторону идущего к воротам Дамиана стражник. – Вона один, в ка…апчхи…пю…пюшоне шастает.

– А тебе ль… не все равно, – ответил, еле попадая кружкой по деревянному ящику, второй караульный. – Уходит, не входит. И, вообще, я не понял, ты, холера, мою карту щас что–ль из–под носа увел?..

Ночные птицы и шепот древ отгораживали от города всех пришедших склонить голову под отяжелевшими от времени ветвями.

«Буду ждать тебя на закате там, где цветут огни…». Дамиан сам не заметил, как начал напевать сказанные ему Иорветом при последней встрече слова. Вскоре его голос влился в звучащее посреди эльфского поселения празднество. Остановившись среди сосен, парень замолк, пораженный тем, что словно не узнавал ранее встречавшихся ему эльфов.

Угрюмый молчаливый рабочий сейчас пел, подбрасывая на руках хохочущую дочурку. Парнишка, с покорным остервенением начищавший на городской площади обувь, выступал вперед в невесомом танце, ведя под руку застенчивую девушку. Расшитые рубахи обоих сияли. Скьянвен… А вот и она – на счастье Адрианна решила раньше обычного отпустить девушку домой – борется на руках с каким–то могучим парнем! Значит, Иорвет, тоже рядом! Наблюдая за борьбой, эльф нет–нет да и поворачивал голову в сторону скрывавшей город чащи…

Дамиан приблизился к границе света и тьмы. Под восторженное улюлюканье эльфка, не щадя рукава восхитительной лавандовой туники, завалила мужской кулак на столешницу:

– Э, ты не поддавайся! 

– Даже и не думал!

Иорвет поднял глаза. Его улыбка расцвела как цветок папоротника волшебной ночью.

***

– Я сейчас, только захвачу фонарь и плащ.

Иорвет умчался. Лесным ветром обдуло губы, на которых остался праздничный медово–хмельной поцелуй.

***

Под стеклом фонаря горел совсем крохотный светлячок огня.

– Сейчас пойдем по темноте, а по приходу разожжем ярче. Осторожнее, тут корень. 

– А куда мы идем? – Дамиан шагнул вперед, согревая пальцы теплом Иорветовой ладони. 

– В место, которое я хочу нам с тобой подарить.

– Надо же, звучит как в сказке. 

– Ничего сказочного: это же мой лес. А, значит, могу взять и подарить любой его кусочек, кому захочу. 

– Или тому, кого захочешь? Я не расслышал, ветер в ушах свистит.

Когда отец с Иванко вставляли подобные шутки во все подворачивавшиеся на пути ушные отверстия, Дамиану хотелось провалиться к праотцам от стыда. Но эта ночь была другой: вышла луна, и в ее свете, мерцающем словно лезвие во тьме, начинало казаться, что не было у тебя ни отца, ни братьев среди людей. Да и сам ты словно никогда еще не рождался. 

– Все ты правильно расслышал. Ветер ему свистит, скажите, пожалуйста. Это тебе на ухо еще болотная выпь не орала. 

– А нас не найдут?

– Ну, если так ржать и фыркать, как мы с тобой, то… Хотя нет. Мама ушла прямо во время празднества – в соседнем селе женщине на сносях потребовалась помощь. Такое бывает, перетанцевала на радостях. Когда она вернется, мы с ней вдвоем отпразднуем и пойдем собирать травы. Тогда я… думаю рассказать ей о нас, Скьянвен–то уже знает… 

– Сказать о нас… А Скьянвен…уже знает про нас с тобой?! 

– Да. Ай, чего об меня спотыкаешься. Если завалимся, будет пожар – фонарь разобьется.

– Но… она же…даже виду не подает, когда приходит в наш дом!

– А ты чего хотел? Чтобы она каждое утро кукарекала тебе вслед свадебную песню?

– Нет, да просто… Ну, доверять кому–то – это же так страшно.

Светлячок огня замер и опустился на землю между ними. Иорвет разомкнул ладонь Дамиана, чтобы положить руки ему на плечи:

– Очень страшно. Вот поэтому я тебе и доверяю. И знаю, что ты мне тоже. Мы – друг другу. А за Скьянвен не бойся – ей я могу доверить все. Даже свою жизнь.


	47. Вино цветов

–Там кто–то есть! – Перед входом в небольшой грот Дамиан дернул эльфа за руку. – Смотри, огонек!

– Это я зажег перед праздником, зная, что ты придешь. – Иорвет юркнул вперед. – Давай руку, вот так, вниз… 

– Надо же, ступени будто вырублены людьми…Руками…

– Это природа. 

Спуск в несколько округлых ступеней вел в…

– Боги, Иорвет! Как…уютно! Это же прямо как настоящий дом…

Мебели, как таковой, кроме свеженабитой ароматными травами холщовой подстилки и деревянного ящика, в «доме» не было. Но добродушное потрескивание пламени в фонаре переплеталось с говорливым журчанием струйки из подземного источника, убегавшего куда–то в неизвестность – к корням. В пещере было чисто и уютно, на малиновом шерстяном покрывале подстилки лежала курительная трубка, рядом – винный бурдючок.

– Да, это наше место. – Скулы эльфа слились по цвету с его померанцевой праздничной рубахой. – И, хотя мы скоро уйдем отсюда, я…я хочу, чтобы… всегда было место, куда мы можем вернуться.

– Я как раз хотел тебе сказать… – расстегнув плащ, парень что–то искал в кошеле на поясе. От резкого движения травяная ткань соскользнула с плеч и упала под ноги. 

Дамиан поперхнулся волнением.

– Глоточек вина, может быть? – протянув бурдюк, эльф поднял плащ Дамиана и начал бережно его сворачивать. 

– Кхе…Спасибо. Вкусно, прямо как мед.

– А это и есть медовый напиток – diriblath, вино цветов. 

Эльф сам хотел пригубить цветочный вкус, но, Дамиан, отдав бурдюк, задержал руку в ладонях.

– Иорвет… Я не знаю, как сказать на твоем наречии, у нас говорят: «Будь моим», но мне это не нравится… – Дамиан запыхался, словно боясь, что эльф улетит от него на крыльях ночи. – Ведь я хочу, чтобы ты…был со мной. Быть с тобой. И… Вот… 

Запястье эльфа обвил золотистый стебелек браслета, тонкий, словно первый блеск зари. Надев украшение на руку, Дамиан начал бесконечно поправлять его:

– Я знаю, обычно носят перстень, но торговец в лавке мог разболтать все моему отцу… 

– У нас не носят перстень, моя крепость и мое сердце. Просто скажи, станет ли твое сердце моей крепостью? И хочешь ли ты стать желанным гостем в моем доме? 

Тело Дамиана стало немного ватным, как туман. Чтобы не упасть, он притянул Иорвета к себе всей силой объятья. 

– Да, да… 


	48. Только любящие

– Ты меня опередил! – Усевшись на лежанку, эльф потянул за собой Дамиана. – Я…вообще–то и сам хотел сказать тебе…Уже в Каррерасе. И подарок…я как раз…

Усевшись напротив, оба почувствовали теплое прикосновение коленок друг друга. 

– Иорвет, не нужно подарка! Смотри, ты же однажды дал мне тот амулет...

Дамиан положил ладонь возле сердца – куда вел шнурок, который парень надел на шею сразу, как только покинул город. 

Пальцы эльфа растормошили изящную шнуровку рубахи цвета шелковистых трав и огладили деревянный кругляш.

– Я делаю тебе браслет. С похожим узором, но более тонким… – Иорвет взял юношу за руки. 

– С папоротником? – Дамиан вытянул руки так, что эльф наклонился назад и вытянулся на спине. – Таким, как у тебя на узоре? 

Руки юноши легли на мягкую ткань эльфского пояса.

– Да… Он еще и пахнуть будет как лес. 

– Это как? 

– А вот так. 

Иорвет вытянул из–под ворота ароматический медальон в виде керамического листочка. Шнурок медальона был довольно короткий, поэтому, чтобы ощутить аромат, Дамиан наклонился к эльфу еще ближе. 

Аромат масла щекотал ноздри, как ласковые листья щекочут кожу, и был нежен и пронзителен, как убаюканная печаль.

***

– Иорвет… – Дамиан убрал за острое ушко одичавшую, выбившуюся из плетения прядь. – А я не причиню тебе боль?

– Я верю, что нет…Просто не торопись. Вся ночь впереди… – Эльф провел пальцами по шрамику на обритом затылке, огладил крепкие плечи и руки, переходя в объятии на упитанный живот и мощную спину.

– И вся жизнь…

– Yed… **(Да)**

***

Дамиан прикрыл глаза: нараставшая в нем нежность была совсем не похожа на все те ласки, которые, похваляясь победами над девчонками, обмусоливал брат. 

Заплутавший ветер сплелся с трепетным дыханием эльфа, словно боровшегося с кем–то незримым за каждый миг наслаждения. Но победителей в схватке не было. Потому что и воюющих не было. Только любящие.

Дамиан знал, что за то, что он сейчас делает – люди особенно яростно убивают, а боги – наказывают. Но снаружи был только ветер, танцующий с кронами древ, и остужающий разгоряченные губы. 

Золотой отблеск на запястье сверкнул, когда эльф поднес ладонь ко рту и прикусил пальцы – оттянуть миг сладкого опустошения. 

***

Собственное дыхание шумело в голове как море. Лежа на спине, оба резко повернулись друг к другу и, не расцепив рук под малиновым теплом одеяла, рассмеялись чему–то.

– А эльфы в брачный период всегда кричат громче болотной выпи? 

– Я не знаю, у меня не было других эльфов. Мне вполне хватает dh’oine. Одного. 

Иорвет пошарил под импровизированными подушками из плащей и потянулся куда–то к лампе. Дамиан наблюдал за его движениями с нежным любопытством.

– Табака хочешь? Вишневый.

– Это откуда такой?

– У Аэни взял. Щепоточку. А у нее откуда, не знаю. От благодарных пациентов, наверное.

– Она умеет курить?! Это ты от нее научился?

– От дедушки Скьянвен. По сути, от моего дедушки. Мы с сестрой тогда, правда, сожгли занавеску. Немного. Совсем чуть–чуть. – Иорвет выпустил маленькое колечко дыма вишневыми губами. – А мама действительно курит, только не в доме. Еще детстве я заметил, что иногда по вечерам она уходила куда–то, думая, что я уже сплю. Однажды я пошел за ней, желая узнать, что за страшную тайну или сокровище она от всех скрывает. Но мама просто сидела в полях за околицей и пускала колечки из дыма, смотря на горящий закат. 

Пальцы Дамиана коснулись полустертого узора на мундштуке – древесные линии напоминали переплетавшиеся корни. Юноша вдохнул полной грудью и, задержав дыхание, отпустил наружу сладкую горечь, наполнявшую легкие.


	49. Безоговорочно и взаимно

– Значит, ты будешь ждать меня послезавтра, в роще по другую сторону перекрестка? 

– Да! Если что, я уже припрятал там, возле дуба, сушеные фрукты и прочее съестное в дорогу. Самих вещей возьму немного, только самое главное, а ты… – Иорвет потянулся к любимым губам на прощание, – не волнуйся насчет той просьбы: по приходу домой поищу твою книгу с рисунками… Ты как показывал мне портреты в последний раз, тогда, видимо, я ее и прихватил…

Светало. Лепесток огня в фонаре опал. 

Юноши расстались на границе леса – там, докуда уже долетали голоса людей. 

***

К утру Аэнеревель, разумеется, не вернулась – по праздникам ей чаще всего приходилось не танцевать вокруг стола, а кружиться вокруг постелей страждущих. Да и кто отпустит лекарку без отдыха и угощения…

Иорвет убрал в холод погребка праздничные соленья и пироги – отужинают вечером, когда мама придет и отдохнет после трудов – так даже будет лучше для объяснения…

Вернув травяную лежанку в угол – к остальным заготовленным для отъезда вещам – эльф обшарил ящики, полки и заглянул под кровать – тетради Дамиана нигде не было. 

– Обронил, видать, где–то…Эх, растеряша мой… – Иорвет присел на покрывало.

Утерянные рисунки сделаны с душой, но, по сути, никакая тетрадь уже не была важна. Завтра они уедут… Навсегда. Странно, но мысль о предстоящей разлуке с Аэнеревель не обрушивалась на сердце штормом. Почему–то ему казалось, что где бы он ни был, мама всегда будет рядом. Даже если не примет… 

Иорвет попытался представить, что будет, если Аэнеревель откажется от него… Или даже проклянет. 

Тишина дома звенела золотыми лучами солнца.

Эльф поднялся и, скрипнув ручкой ведра, начал умываться – впереди целый день, а травы и снадобья сами себя не продадут, особенно с такой заспанной, взъерошенной, пусть и очень довольной, рожицей.


	50. Вербена и ель

Придя в господский дом на утро после праздника, Скьянвен обнаружила следы из песка и грязи, нагло поднимающиеся на второй этаж по каждой ступеньке лестницы!

На кухне со стола на пол уже успела накапать кровь – опять этот Иванко притащил «Свежее, как после охоты, приготовь на обед, девка, мясо!».

– An’badraigh aen cuach! **(Непереводимая игра слов)**

Гнев сырой тряпки обрушился на пятно.

– Ты что–то сказала, девка?

В дверях, обрушив на нее сонный взгляд, похмельным големом встал Иванко.

– Говорю, утро доброе такое, что просто ах!

– Надо же, первый человек, у которого после праздника утро доброе! А хотя… – парень осклабился. – Как я мог забыть, ты же не человек.

Руки Скьянвен безмолвно выжали из тряпки все соки.

– Во–во, работай–работай. Мало тебя нагружают, видимо. – Иванко шагнул по оттертому полу и припал к кружке с рассолом. – Но это мы сейчас исправим. 

Стянув с себя рубаху, Иванко швырнул алый заляпанный ком ткани на скамью прямо перед носом девушки:

– Простирни! И наверху приберись – у Дамиана с этим ярмарочным отъездом в комнате леший ногу сломит, если найти что надо! 

Отскребая лестницу, эльфка удивлялась, насколько непохожими могут быть родные люди. При взгляде на Иванко и Дамиана складывалось впечатление, что последнего при рождении какая–то неведомая сила наделила неуловимой трепетной нежностью – в родной–то семье этому чувству взяться было явно неоткуда. Если только от госпожи Адрианны… Она льнула к сыновьям и была добросердечной с прислугой, но муж обрубал на ходу корни и стебельки любых чувств.

***

– Ну и чего возмущаться на ровном месте? – спросила Скьянвен в пустоту Дамиановой комнаты. 

Комната и так обычно выглядела как гостевая, а теперь, когда все, кроме небольшого тюка с пожитками, было разложено по полочкам шкафа, производила впечатление спальни на каком–нибудь постоялом дворе. О недавнем присутствии Дамиана напоминала лишь обувка, оставленная у дверей и свернутое на кровати праздничное одеяние. Взяв наряд в руки, Скьянвен ощутила источаемый тканью знакомый с детства аромат вербены и ели. Сильный и нежный, он перебивал даже вьющийся по всему дому запах запеченного мяса.

– Скьянвен! Ты ведь убралась, верно? А то Иванко говорит, что нужно сбегать до шахты и позвать Дамиана обедать. День до его первого отъезда, столько еще нужно обсудить! Тем более, Иванко что–то хотел сказать младшенькому и нам всем… Сбегаешь? Он вроде как пошел проверять с рабочими какой–то коридор… 

– Да, госпожа Адрианна. Нужно ли что–то докупить к обеду на рынке?

Скьянвен думала заскочить по пути к Иорвету – узнать вернулись ли уже Аэнеревель и Кранн, вызвавшийся ее сопровождать – лесник и егерь, он хорошо знал дороги в ночи.

– Нет, дорогая. И приходите домой побыстрее. Мы вас ждем.


	51. Проведу тебя под землю

Шахтерские фонари покачивались. Коридор был старый, и в стенных креплениях коптили факелы, но Дамиан хотел больше света – оценить происходящее собственным деловым глазом.

Рабочие – один ведущий, двое – замыкавших цепь, рвались поскорее добраться до места подтопления, но Дамиан размеренно оглядывал все по пути:

– Так, вот это что? Мешок какой–то, ящик погнутый…Мусор с прежних работ? Убрать необходимо. А здесь…Крепь проседает, – парень провел по деревянному укреплению, – надо бы кладку кирпичную сделать.

Да, он уедет и больше никогда не будет владеть никакой шахтой, но работа с камнем – его жизнь. Сейчас, а, тем более, когда он будет скульптором. И людей подводить не хотелось. Да еще таких бедовых, как Иванкины друзья – не первый год работают, а мастерства выросло – как на голом камне цветов. Вот и сейчас: нет, чтобы слушать и мотать на свой молодецкий ус, так нет, обсуждают все каких–то девиц из таверны, а на его вопросы…

– Внизу, говорите, подтапливать стало? Странно, а сыростью – то и не пахнет… 

… в ответ тишина. Нет, ну это уже никуда не годится! 

На подходе к небольшим мосткам Дамиан остановился, сложив руки на груди:

– Руду промывать будем или кости девушкам? 

Обступившие его рабочие молча переглянулись.

– Дальше пойдем без разговоров. Отвечать – только на мои вопросы или задавать собственные. Исключительно по делу.

Вообще–то Дамиан редко применял резкость или повышал голос. За короткое время управления шахтой рабочие начали если не уважать его, то хотя бы, не бояться, как было заведено по старой привычке.

Вперед вышел Старшой – с выдранной в праздничной драке прядью и хмельным дыханием. 

– Господин…начальник, а раз вопросы по делу можно, есть у нас один.

– Задавай. 

– Вопрос не сколько у меня, сколько у всех нас… – Зубы, не всегда присутствующие на местах, белели в факельном свете. – А правду, говорят, что эльфы знатно играют на дудочке?

– Какие эльфы и на какой, черт возьми, дудочке? 

– Не на какой, а на чьей. Ты, я знаю, любишь, – Старшой хрустнул пальцами, – когда эльфский шлюшонок играет до утра на твоей дудочке? И тебя еще учит, а?

***

– Дедуль, ну помоги, а? – В глазах Скьянвен отразилось небо, делая их похожими на незабудки. – Ну я же работаю на хозяина шахты, опоздает к обеду Дамиан, а уши открутят мне.

– Тю, девочка, я тоже тут работаю! И если ваш Дамиан увидит, что я со своего места ушел…

– Ничего он тебе не сделает! Ну сам посуди! Как я одна пойду в забой, где ни разу не была, и хоть глаз выколи! 

– А в комнатушке, где он над бумагами своими этими корпит, была?

– Да была, в том–то и дело! Нет его…

– Значит, со Старшим остался смотреть, где подтопило. Двое–то, кто с ними были, тут недавно пробегали. Ладно, девка. Держи фонарь, проведу тебя под землю.


	52. До последнего

Шахтер, несмотря на преклонный возраст, оказался прытким. 

– Проход тут всего один, не потеряешься. Потому и говорил, что одна дойти сможешь. Вот только… если подтопило, то в нижний забой они уже спускаться бы не стали. Да и куда там, тоннель совсем короткий – порода пустая оказалась… Вот так и в жизни бывает, девочка, бьешь, бьешь, а все пустопорожнее...

– А мы их не пропустим? Может, покричать?

– Незачем кричать. Еще два поворота и мостки. Если они там, то еще первыми нас услышат.   
Подошвы тяжелых сапог простучали по деревянным доскам, протянутым над темнотой.   
Войдя под просевшее укрепление заброшенного тоннеля, проводник Скьянвен тихо обратился в сумрак:

– Господин Дамиан! Старшой! Вы здесь?

– Дами…Господин Дамиан!

Эхо окружило обоих и потонуло во мраке и шипении факелов. 

– И куда же они пошли? 

– Сейчас узнаем, дай только сапог поправлю – портянка выбилась. 

Приблизившись к краю каменной платформы, мужчина поставил фонарь на пол и начал поправлять обувку. Выпрямившись и снова взяв в руку лампу, шахтер глянул вниз.

– Святой пророк Лебеда, помилуй нас! – Огонь трепыхался в трясущемся намертво сжавшемся кулаке. 

– Что, что там такое?

Мужчина не отвечал, не замечая, как дрожью натруженных пальцев пачкает себе губы.

Скьянвен рванулась вперед. Занозы ограждения впились в ладони.

Пропасть оказалась короткой – всего в четыре человеческих или эльфских роста – и имела дно. На котором, в мучительной борьбе до последнего сплелись два тела. 

– Дамиан… – Тронула мрак губами Скьянвен.

Ей никто не ответил. Окаменевший рядом с ней мужчина разжал руку и, разбив свет о край каменной плиты, горько заплакал. 


	53. Перевернуть страницу

Дыхание бурлило в горле, когда Скьянвен, кое–как вытащив наружу утратившего речь и чувство времени старика, сокращала путь до городка – он уже шумел за частоколом… Там, где торговая площадь. Иорвет…

– Я не хочу говорить ему первым… – ответила девушка кому–то. Ветру, утиравшему слезы?

***

– Скьянвен, ты с ума что ли сошла?! – Кухарка спускалась по лестнице с блюдом в руках, – только что все помыли, а ты в обуви, наверх… Ой, да что так толкаешься! Хозяин–то младшенький где?

– Он умер. 

– Да ты что такое говоришь, так шутить! – служанка замахнулась на эльфку блюдом, словно щитом, но девушка уже проскочила лестницу и неучтиво, как была – в пыльном, сползшем от бега переднике поверх рубахи, покрытой сорвавшимися со лба на грудь каплями пота – замерла в дверном проеме.

Иванко осклабился:

– Вообще–то мы ждем жареное мясо, а запахло, почему–то, поджаренными на солнце эльфками.

– Иванко! – одернул сына звенящий, как тарелка об стенку, голос Адрианны.

– Это у тебя сейчас все запахнет жареным…Ублюдок. 

– Что ты себе позволяешь, девка? – отец Дамиана бросил деревянную ложку гнева на стол и посмотрел на Адрианну, словно она была в ответе за все непознанное в его жизни. – И где ты, черт возьми, шляешься? Только за смертью посылать! Ну, что молчишь? 

Смотря сквозь людей насквозь – туда, в выложенный камнем семейный очаг, где в холодное время цвел огонь – Скьянвен выронила слова – они сорвались с ее губ камушками, которые дети кидают, играя над пропастью:

– Дамиан мертв. Он упал и разбился в шахте. 

Иванко вскочил. На пол шлепнулась конторская книга, которую он во время обеда до поры до времени держал при себе закрытой. В повисшей тишине только залетавший в окошко ветер шуршал страницей с портретом эльфа. Бумага трепыхалась на ветру, но эльф никак не мог дотянуться до любимого лица на соседнем развороте. Перевернуть страницу было нельзя.


	54. Прикосновение, полное боли

– Боги, Скьянвен, ты откуда, что так запыхалась! Все хорошо, сестрюнь? Бледная, будто убегала от мертвеца!

В ответ на молчание – на солнце она, что ли перегрелась, в самом деле?! – Иорвет бросил на прилавок недоеденный сыр, и протянул к эльфке руки. 

– Эй, ты чего замерла? Мы с Дамианом, конечно, пока еще не умеем тесать статуи, но и истукан из собственной сестры мне не …

– Братик, Дамиан мертв. – Перегибаясь через прилавок, девушка задела взмахом передника целебные склянки. 

Что–то непроглоченное, неудобоваримое встало в горле эльфа. Иорвет закашлялся до слез.

– Прости меня… Прости… – шептала кому – то Скьянвен, уткнувшись в ворот Иорвета и бешено шмыгая носом. Словно вдыхать вербену и ель значило – перебить запах смерти. Но воздуха в их мире больше не было. 

***

Проплаканное пятно на рубашке холодило кожу.

Дождавшись, когда эльф освободится от пут отсыревшей ткани, Роше укрыл Иорвета пледом. Темерец не знал, что говорить, поэтому просто положил ладонь на увитую зелеными листочками талию. Когда судорожный всхлип затих, эльф продолжил – словно вновь обрести дар речи он мог только в объятьях Вернона:

– Что происходило до вечера, я уже не помню. Сестра сразу же сказала мне уйти в лес – отец Дамиана хотел найти «ублюдка, опозорившего его сына»… Как оказалось, Иванко прознал, что мы были вместе. Я не знаю, как и когда он это сделал. Может быть, когда я приходил в ту шахтерскую комнату… Не, знаю. Но я до сих пор… если уже не ненавижу, то все еще виню себя за это. Лесной командир, скрытности которого нет равных. – Иорвет горько усмехнулся. – Иванко ждал случая, когда отец будет в подходящем расположении духа – огорошить его, а брата – лишить наследства. Ему и не нужна была эта чертова шахта до тех пор, пока у Дами не началось все хорошо получаться в управлении. А тут и отъезд на ярмарку подоспел – отец доверил Дамиану не просто ехать одному, но и общаться с клиентами, снабдил деньгами на дорогу… Иванко разозлился еще сильнее. В праздничную ночь он подпоил своих дружков, рассказал им все…пообещав много денег – чтобы они пригрозили Дами. Но…его не так просто было взять…моего Дами. 

– Это ведь Скьянвен помогла тебе узнать все?

– Да. И не только мне. Узнав, что Дами больше нет, отец ринулся на место…его смерти, а прислуге под угрозой расправы повелел оставаться дома и «не трепать языком!». – Эльф скривился. – Он даже Адрианне не позволил пойти к шахте, оставив ее дома смотреть за «болтливыми бабами». Тех двух горняков, что сбежали после убийства, поймали почти сразу – они побежали заливать страх в таверну, думая, что Иванко поможет…

Иорвет потер виски:

– Кое–что еще я все–таки помню. Прикосновение, полное боли – когда Скьянвен остановила меня в одном порыве от бега к шахте, умоляя не выдавать себя – иначе... 

Роше почувствовал, как эльф сползает на приткнувшуюся сбоку подушку и поправил плед на его плече.

– В тот момент я словно не знал, что могу умереть. Все это было потом – когда я хотел ослепнуть, оглохнуть…Чтобы не чувствовать ничего. Но в тот момент меня держал на плаву только страх… за мать с сестрой, за Кранна… 


	55. Кровь в лучах заката

Ласковый закат словно оплетал небо алой свадебной лентой.

На выходе из городских ворот Скьянвен скинула башмаки – дорожная пыль, может быть, и не лучшее средство охладить ноги, но ей, в сползшем от усталости переднике и в пропитанной кислятиной рубахе, было на это все равно. Скулы, оцарапанные кулаком начальника каменоломни и острыми ноготками Адрианны, саднили.

Огни не горели. Ни у брата с Аэни, ни в их с отцом родном доме. С осторожной надеждой на то, что отец вернулся и, получив послание от Иорвета – «Уходите в НАШ лес» – пошел на зов в их тайное особое место – поляну, где росла дикая земляника – Скьянвен открыла дверь.

Хлеб, оставленный на столе с утра, зачерствел. На половике не было заметно ни следов, ни морщин от обуви. Девушка осторожно обошла дом, отдергивая по неведомой причине занавеси и ширму – будто бы рослый крепкий Кранн мог укрыться в складках ткани?..

***

– Девочка! Погоди! 

На подходе к дому брата, Скьянвен обернулась на оклик деревенской старосты. Женщина резво застучала вперед посохом по земле, несмотря на хромоту, которая с годами все сильнее давала о себе знать.

– Скьянвен, мир дому твоему, ты же работаешь в доме той семьи, что владеет каменоломней, верно? Просто сегодня на мой двор ворвался мужчина – с шахтерским медальоном на груди – и стал махать в лицо портретом эльфа, очень напоминавшего собой Иорвета. Но это же был не Иорвет, верно?

Эльфка кивнула.

– Ну вот и я про то же… Тем более, мужлан настаивал, что паренек на рисунке – «богомерзкий ублюдок», но я сказала, что таких здесь нет. Да и какое отношение, в конце концов, Иорвет имеет к шахте, если он, скорее всего, и не был там никогда, правильно я полагаю?

– Правильно, госпожа Беркания. Спасибо вам.

– За что спасибо? Что поставила на место dh’oine, для которых мы все на одно лицо?

***

Иорвет ожил, только заметив на скуле Скьянвен кровь в лучах заката. Лишь сейчас он понял, что ветер изрешетил ему спину холодом – рубаха повлажнела от пота. Эльф бегал туда и обратно через весь лес – в село, куда ушли мама и Кранн – вперед, пока дыхание не начало раздирать грудь огнем.

Лишенные тепла пальцы эльфа запорхали, отирая лицо сестры. Щеку щипало от боли. 

– Что это?.. Почему?

– Потому что я эльфка. Или потому, что сказала при другой служанке, что Дамиан мертв. У моего господина…, – вода из ручья, которой Иорвет отирал кровь, попала в рот, и Скьянвен плюнула, – много причин. Хотя я у него уже не работаю. Он выгнал меня, пообещав проверить, что я действительно убралась из Кирок навсегда. Боги, Иорвет, где наши родители...

– Я бегал в ту деревню… Спросил женщину у колодца. Так вот, в ночь Мидайоте у них действительно родился ребенок. Она всю ночь прислуживала за столом – для каких–то важных гостей из Каррераса – и краем глаза видела маму, после всего выходившую из ворот.

– А отца?

– Про отца ничего не знает. Не видела. Я узнал, где живет семья, к которой ходила Аэни. Там меня не пустили на порог – в доме младенец, суматоха – но сказали все то же самое. 


	56. Где бы я ни был

– Ту ночь мы провели в лесу – Скьянвен нужно было отдохнуть…А я… тогда я словно ничего и не чувствовал. На рассвете я прокрался к дому – родители так и не вернулись. Я взял еды и укрепляющее снадобье. Мы обшарили, казалось, весь лес, прошли всеми известными Скьянвен от отца тропами… Мама и Кранн словно под землю провалились.

Тепло ладони Роше окутало кончик эльфского уха.

– Я не знаю, сколько дней прошло… На свой страх и риск мы перебежками возвращались в деревню – за припасами и ответами на вопросы. Но нам никто не мог помочь. Тем более, вскоре возвращаться стало опасно: не все оказались такими прозорливыми, как староста. Начальник каменоломни понял, что я… Что Дамиан любил именно меня.

– Не говори, если тебе тяжело, но…ты ведь простился с ним, верно?

– Да. Я не только простился с ним, Вернон. – Губы эльфа дернулись в заплаканной улыбке. – Но и сам похоронил его. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Отец Дами решил скрыть его смерть. Призрачный позор оказался важнее смерти сына. Что стало с теми двумя рабочими, я не знаю, но он впихнул в карманы прислуге и старику–шахтеру, нашедшему тело, столько денег, что они готовы были молчать до скончания дней. Иванко было велено вывезти тело и сжечь его. 

Иорвет перевернулся на спину и сложил руки на груди:

– Еще будучи в их доме, Скьянвен слышала, что праху Дамиана не дозволено было даже упокоиться в семейном склепе. Тем лучше. Общий склеп не запирался, поэтому мы с сестрой выкрали урну. Я похоронил Дами в травах, возле грота, где впервые его рисовал. Я взял из дома его портрет, но он сгорел во время войны с Нильфгаардом. И с тех пор я так и не могу изобразить его лицо. Мать могу… Чтобы… Где бы я ни был, показываю ее портрет торговкам, травницам, в каждой bloede arse таверне!

Но их с Кранном никто больше не видел.

– Скажи, а что случилось с Иванко? Ты ведь отомстил ему..? Зная тебя, я представить не могу, чтобы нет.

– Ты хорошо меня знаешь, Вернон Роше.


	57. Пламя на курганах врагов

– Gláeddyv! Veloe! **(Мечом! Быстро!)**

Обернувшийся на эльфского командира нильфгаардец разрезал веревку, повинуясь приказу. Хотя внутри копошилось непонимание: ничего не пожгли, не разграбили, да и в плен взяли какого–то бестолкового пьянчужку – даром, что рослый – стоило разрезать путы, так распластался на краю шахты, что слизень по капусте. Эх, капустки бы да поспать... 

– Ratreut! Visse gead'tocht gaedeen! **(Отступить! Вы хорошо поработали!)**

Солдаты отошли на почтительное расстояние от отдавшей приказ эльфки. Все ж чуднО войну ведет этот народ! Взять хотя бы это утро – это где ж видано: три часа пехать до какой–то поросшей лесом деревни, чтобы смотреть там два каких–то заплеванных паутиной дома! Хотя…что нам до командирских–то дел, обед же будет, и то хорошо!

– Vort! **(Выйти!)**

Не дослушав про вечные солнце, смерть, славу и пламя, пляшущее на курганах врагов, командующие эльфы обступили пленника. 

«Святая мать Мелителе, святое пламя, я брошу пить, если выживу. Вот тут, под ногами, камень, хвала богам, можно опереться».

Хлопнула тяжелая деревянная дверь. По полу промчался пыльный ветер, оседая во тьме.

– М–да, – нос эльфского ботинка защекотал державшиеся за край пропасти пальцы. – Времени тебе было отпущено размером с нильфгаардский обоз. Но… – эльф нагнулся и хлопнул себя по коленям, сверкнув зелеными, как трава после грозы, глазами. – Ты все пропил! 

А чертов ублюдок, из–за которого все началось, вырос! Ишь улыбается во мраке – лицо исполосовано грязью, словно кто–то наметил будущие шрамы!

– Итак, что же мы с тобой сделаем, Иванко из Верхних Кирок? Здесь, как полагаю, я должен посоветоваться, как принято во всех любящих семьях – ты же и сам, знаешь, что это такое – с сестрой. 

Остроухая грязнокровная холера!

– Ой, братик, даже и не знаю – я–то никогда не убивала собственных братьев! Знаешь, что я думаю… – Девушка извлекла из мешочка на поясе монетку и начала подбрасывать. – Помнится, дедуля наш говорил, что братья и сестры – это как две стороны одной монеты. Так вот… – Скьянвен поймала монету и сжала кулак. – Как монета летит, так и ты, думаю, сможешь! 

Наступила тьма, а после – тишина.


	58. Больше не твой командир

Обронив крик, дикая птица расколола утреннюю тишину.

Зевнув в теплоту подушки, Вернон Роше покрепче обвился пледом, не желая покидать гнездышка нагретой постели. 

Так. Стоп. Роше повел бровью и, не выбираясь из постельной засады, обозрел мир вокруг. Состоявший на тот момент исключительно из эльфа.

Утеплив уши темерским шапероном, а все остальное тело – насколько позволяла длина одежды – дублетом Вернона, Иорвет восседал в кресле с конторской книгой поверх голых коленок. 

– У тебя синяк на бедре, это откуда?

– В портале, наверное, обо что–то ушибся. Доброе утро.

Утро действительно выдалось добрым. Хороший, как никогда, сон распростер над темерцем теплые крылья.

Эльф почесал нос – уголек в руке оставил на лице полоску, напоминавшую боевой скоя’таэльский раскрас. А затем чистой рукой раздвинул воротник, освобождая шею:

– Неудивительно, что ты плохо спишь. Целый день таскать на шее такое. – Цепь лилий блеснула под его пальцами.

Распластавшийся на кровати Роше отметил про себя, что, при всей душераздирающей силе этой ночи, после нее эльф выглядел гораздо более здоровым и отдохнувшим, чем раньше. Лишь в уголках глаз залегли скорбные тени.

– А ты и не побоялся примерить эту тяжесть!

– Ну а ты знаешь, что я не боюсь ничего! Кроме того, что тебе рассказал… Кстати, о страхах… Это у тебя в животе сейчас уркнуло или болотный медведь разбушевался?

– Здесь нет болотных медведей.

– Я знаю. Как раз выходил проверить.

– А мою одежду брал, чтобы показать медведям вызимский авторитет?

– Нет. – Хитро улыбнувшись, эльф встал. – Просто моя промокла от росы. – Продолжил он уже из кухни.

Сдавшись в споре, Вернон Роше начал рассматривать оставленную на ковре книгу:

– Так ты…меня рисовал? Но я же спал, что там можно было увидеть?

– Конечно, тебя. – Эльф вернулся в комнату с деревянной миской. – Многое можно, на самом деле, если держишь в уме черты того, кого любишь. А ты… Мне уже давно в разум вошел и засел там, как меч в старом пне. Угощайся, тут сыр, ветчина, ягоды и мед. Я хотел сделать медовый хлеб, но не стал греметь посудой, чтобы не разбудить…

– Вообще–то, – благодарно кивнув, Роше положил в рот ежевичку, – я тебе еще никуда не входил. 

– А я вообще–то и не против. 

Миска стукнулась о прикроватный столик. Дублет разошелся, и эльф опустился на край постели. 

Война жестоко процарапала линии жизни обоих на ладонях богов, но сейчас, глядя на обнажившуюся перед ним фигуру Иорвета, Вернон особенно хорошо понял, насколько сильно тот настрадался. Тело, пусть и закалившееся не в одной битве, под одеждой оказалось обескровленно–бледным и изможденным до остроты. Шрамы словно ниспадали из пустой глазницы на плечо, но не доходили до сердца – где веточка татуировки меняла направление и вилась ниже по животу, спускаясь на бедро. В таком состоянии эльфа нельзя было назвать красивым. Роше не мог отвести от Иорвета глаз.

Присев, Вернон взялся за медальон с лилиями, желая сорвать цепь, но только сильнее притянул эльфа к себе. В утренней прохладе темерец почувствовал, как тепло собственных ладоней сливается с жаром прильнувшего к нему тела. Сдернув шаперон, Роше потянул вверх цепь, стараясь при этом не задеть лицо Иорвета. При звоне серебра об дощатый пол эльф вздрогнул и отстранился.

– Ты чего? Неудобно?

– Нет… Просто… Вернон, когда я в последний раз любил кого–то, у меня …еще было два глаза. И, если тебе вдруг неприятно будет смотреть на все это, то, я могу надеть свою пов…

Губы Роше перехватили слова и, прокравшись вдоль линии рта, стали взбираться наверх – дорогой шрамов.

Эльф улыбнулся и фыркнул.

– Приятно? Или болит?

– Неожиданно щекотно. А вообще это очень несправедливо.

– Что именно? 

– То, что я перед тобой, вернее на тебе, безо всего, а ты в одежде, да еще все одеяло под себя поджал!

– Ну так исправь это недоразумение!

– Есть, мой командир!

– Я не твой командир!

– Нет, мой. А что это тут у нас, охохохо… Я так и знал!

Роше раскраснелся так, что светлые полоски на обнажившейся миру татуировке – синей лилии, выбитой под ребром, запунцовели. 

– Это ошибка молодости.

– Эх, а я как раз хотел присягнуть темерским лилиям и заключить мир. 

Опустив голову, эльф коснулся синего лепестка поцелуем.


	59. Все, что в моих силах

Дыхание Роше вспушило волосы на сонной эльфской макушке. 

– А знаешь, что, Иорвет? 

Эльф пошевелился под отвоеванным одеялом.

– Так мир между нами–то теперь заключен!

– Для заключения мира, – пробубнил Иорвет куда–то Вернону в подмышку, – нужно присутствие короля. А здесь, хвала всем богам, таких нет. Потому что терпеть сильных мира сего, да еще и в своей спальне… Особенно после того, как они тебя запускают в портал лететь неизвестно куда!

– Постой! Что значит неизвестно куда? Ты…не знал про Вызиму?

– Нет, конечно же! – Эльф так резко вскочил, что оставил Роше без единого лоскутка тепла. – Я до последнего думал, что нас с тобой запулят в какой–нибудь Флотзам! Черт, стоит только подумать, в какие дебри может забраться Скьянвен…

– Тогда, в день прощания…ты направил сестру во Флотзам?

– В никуда, по сути. Ты же знаешь сам, как это бывает… Мы прошли вместе войну, и не одну, и перед каждой новой я просил ее отступить, поберечь себя…Уйти туда, где мир. 

– Мира не было нигде, Иорвет.

– Она говорила мне тоже самое. И что это ее выбор, который она делает, когда выбора нет. Прощаясь – не тогда, на площади, а вечером накануне, я попросил ее выбрать себя… Свою свободу. Зная ее…Она обязательно попытается меня разыскать.

– Она говорила, куда пойдет?

– Она ушла вместе с Эниадданом. Странно, конечно – после ухода из деревни Скьянвен ни с кем не поддерживала связи дружбы, тем более – с мужчинами. Они интересовали ее только как солдаты в подчинении… Эниаддан направился в Марибор.

– Я напишу Бьянке!

– Роше, не рискуй из–за меня. Ты отставлен, а любая корреспонденция…

– Разрешена, если соответствует моей миссии. Скьянвен – очень важный источник информации для истории, она много знает про эльфские поселения. А Бьянка… В Мариборе много патрульных отрядов, так зачем писать в неизвестность, если есть доказавшее свою благонадежность лицо?

Прочувствовав возможность получить помощь, эльф задрожал и окончательно забился в угол кровати.

– Иорвет, давай же, иди сюда. Я помогу тебе. 

– Вернон, а они …ей ничего не сделают? А тебе? Ты…ты ведь не умрешь?

Роше в очередной раз дал нежности застать себя врасплох и взял эльфа за руки.

– Мы живы. И я с тобой. 

Тревога не позволила эльфу ответить на умиротворяющие поцелуи. Оторвав губы от остренькой скулы, Роше продолжил:

– Я хотел сказать тебе еще ночью… Не могу давать обещаний, которых не способен выполнить. Но я попробую сделать все, что в моих силах. И найти Аэнеревель.

– И Кранна. Если он вопреки возрасту, еще жив. 


	60. Линия жизни на ладонях богов

«Говорится в народе и о так называемых Повитухах Ийсгита, земель болотных да ядовитых настолько, что все живое, там появляясь, света белого не видит и до срока в кровососущей тьме сгинуть обречено. 

Как во тьме топей путь проложить надобно, так и Повитухи те дитя сквозь самый непроглядный мрак привести способны. Как по мосту без перил, что над бурными водами простерся, с осторожностью ступаем, так и лекарки те великие в своих руках равновесие мира держат. Время назад отмерять способны да дитя, что не ко времени зародилось, туда направить, где его ждут. А коль народился человек да страдания тяжелые его на дно тянут, берут те Повитухи за руку самих богов да на их ладонях новую линию жизни правят. 

Как человек ко времени в мир приходит, так и врачевательницы те появляются рядом, когда их больше всего ждут. И чем больше силы другим отдают, тем мощнее становится дар их. Но особое могущество лишь трижды за жизнь способны показать: 

собственное дитя в мир приводя;   
обреченное дитя из мира мертвых возвращая;  
от своей смерти, что уже ладонь на плечо положила, увернувшись.

Знание сие как огонь, что от факела к факелу пляшет, передается от Повитухи – Прародительницы Богинь, что на заре мира в жизнь привела: 

Дочь и Сестру, что до конца дней за тебя стоять будут;   
Мать, что мост любви, до конца дней протянувшийся, возведет;   
Смерть, что до конца дней за нами ходит подобно слепой старухе и лишь единожды прозревает.

Чтобы не угасла мудрость, взращивают ее с самых ранних лет в уме детском, а дети те – дочери войны, насилия и смерти, что как семена безродные по дорогам рассыпаны и по ветру быть развеянными обречены, коли не добрая рука…»

Далее запись обрывалась. Вернон Роше потер глаза. 

Нужно проветрить помещение и мысли. Свежий воздух, обнявший на ступенях архивов, помог собраться с мыслями. Да, нужно уже пойти и сделать то, к чему так давно тянулось, изнывая, сердце.

Теплая выпечка и прохладный травяной отвар отлично укрепляют дух. В зажиточной части Вызимы уличные прилавки отличались вычурностью и дороговизной, зато в более старых кварталах, что возле Лечебницы, можно было написать кулинарную историю Темерии, раз пройдясь по торговым рядам.

Купив трдельник с корицей, Роше, как когда–то в детстве, присел на чахлую, но от этого не менее радующуюся солнцу траву возле одной из таверен. В азартный и хмельной сумрак помещения заходить не хотелось. Тем более, внутри неразборчиво подбуянивала молодежь, а разнимать всех по жизни и наводить равновесие Вернон устал, потому что занимался этим профессионально всю жизнь. 

Смахнув крошки с полы плаща, Роше направился в сторону цветочницы. 

– Такой статный господин, видимо, хочет порадовать свою даму особенным букетом?

Белый холод лилий пугал его, зато веточки тимьяна сами тянулись к пальцам:

– Честно, я не совсем разбираюсь в цветах. Но предпочту вот эти, пожалуйста. Она их любит.


	61. Ни любви, ни смерти

Если она и любила цветы, то лишь те, что собирала сама. Еще в детстве. Мужчины рано начали швырять цветы ей под ноги. Чахлые букетики, зажатые в потных ладонях и обреченные на увядание. Иногда ей подносили розы. Прибираясь в комнате и выбрасывая мертворожденные бутоны, сынок всегда колол пальцы о шипастый стебель. 

– Вернон, не плачь. Иди поиграй на улице. Маме нужно работать.

Она и так слишком устала от мужчин, топивших на ее груди свои печали.

– Я не хочу на улицу! Они кричат, что я шлюший сын и бьют меня…

Вернон знал Вызиму, как свои пять пальчиков, и шнырял по городу, выполняя разномастные поручения. Но множившаяся в сырых и бедных углах, как грибы после дождя, шпана не давала ему ни гроша шанса. В первый раз он вернулся домой без денег. Во второй – попытался потратить заработок на пропитание, съев свою часть по дороге, а другую собираясь отдать матери и Аннете – грамотной проститутке, учившей его читать. В итоге удары кулаков опустошили и кошелек, и его желудок.

– Они завидуют, что у тебя такая красивая мама. 

Эсма действительно была прекрасна. Если б не пожженные, как земля на пепелище, волосы. Не выбитый – пусть не обнажавшийся при улыбке и, потому не особо, как она считала, нужный – зуб. Не надломленные громоздкой обувью на склизких улицах лодыжки. Не запудренный нос с лопнувшими прожилками – хотя после рождения Вернона Эсма уже перестала брать плату фисштехом и алкоголем, перейдя исключительно на орены. Не корсет, оставлявший на теле вмятины, похожие на вдавленные в могильную плиту буквы.

– А ты, – женщина взяла в руку латунный подсвечник, словно взвешивая, за сколько можно его продать, – пойди и вмажь им всем, как я тебя учила. 

Как и любая жительница улиц, Эсма действительно была не промах с кулачками и, в особо острых ситуациях – с ножом. Что, однако, не спасло – спустя двенадцать лет женщину нашли на канализационных ступенях, где Эсма и сидела, застыв среди алых, разбросанных в грязи капель, похожих на лепестки кровавых роз.

О произошедшем Роше узнал от патруля, вернувшегося с ночного обхода. Кое–кто из парней знал Эсму не понаслышке и теперь крутил в руках шлем, не зная, что сказать.

Слова нашлись у Вернона. Повидавшись с матерью в последний раз и дождавшись, пока начальник караула закончит будораживший ноздри завтрак, Роше опустился перед командиром на колени и попросил в долг денег. 

– Похоронить Эсму у часовни? – Мужчина расхохотался и поднял парнишку с колен, оставив на поддоспешнике сальный след от руки. – Да за заслуги, особенно такие выдающиеся, как у нее, перед темерской армией наша малышка достойна места на всех небесах! Эх… Иди, все устроим… Сынок…Да шучу я, не мой ты сын, по годам не очень подходит, а жаль!

Вернон попытался окончить тот бесконечный день ударами кулаков – кинулся разнимать повздоривших из–за ворованной капусты крестьян, а к вечеру подрался со случайными выпивохами. 

Он бы с радостью, если такое чувство еще было для него возможно, остался в казарме один в ту ночь. Хотя…он и так был теперь один. Навсегда.

Уткнув лицо в холод казенной наволочки, по которой расплывались мокрые кровавые разводы, похожие на эльфскую клинопись, Роше не заметил, как на его постель опустился кто–то еще. 

Напарник по караулу, до того отдыхавший в углу с какой–то потрепанной, переходившей, словно чума, из рук в руки книжонкой.

– Уйди, тяжело. 

– Я знаю. Вернон, я только хочу сказать… 

В отличие от Роше, юноша не стремившийся отстаивать честь темерской капусты, вернулся в казарму по расписанию и, судя по ласковому запаху календулы, уже успел умыться. 

– В общем, Роше, не убивай, как бы тебе этого не хотелось, себя за всю эту Темерию с ее пьяными драками и гнилыми овощами. 

Вернон повернулся – черт, приложили же его по шее сегодня – и сощурил подбитый глаз:

– Вот только не надо меня жалеть, ладно?

– А я и не собирался тебя жалеть. – Парень встал и протянул руку. – А вот что надо, так это – тебе умыться. Пошли!

Очищая ссадины, прохладная вода причиняла боль. Как и губы – ласковые, как лепестки календулы и носящие тот же аромат, они бесстрашно утыкались в неоперившийся, но уже шершавый подбородок темерца. 

Следующее утро началось, как обычно, с суровой побудки. А выйдя на улицу, Вернон удостоверился, что весь мир ведет себя так, словно в нем никогда не происходило ни любви, ни смерти.


	62. Танцы в тишине

– Скьянвен, а кем ты была раньше?

– Раньше, чем что?

В окно мансарды были видны звезды, и, прежде чем ответить, Эниаддан поводил по ним взглядом:

– Чем война, наверное.

– Жила возле гор. Охотилась. Работала. Служанкой.

– А сейчас кем думаешь быть?

– Собой бы остаться. И вообще, тебе спать не пора? Чулки свои вон постирал, развесил, окно занавесил и давай… 

– Это не чулки, а трико для выступления. – Хихикнув, Эниаддан привстал со своего тюфяка и в очередной раз осмотрел и огладил ткань заготовленной к прослушиванию одежды.

– Ой, прощение несу, разбираться в мужских чулках не обучена. Там, где я раньше работала, мужики только штаны переодевали и то, дай боги, по праздникам.

– А ты здесь, как раньше, служанкой хочешь быть?

– Не совсем. Я, если что, завтра вообще раньше тебя утром уйду – хочу в караульную башню сходить, узнать кое–что.

– А, так ты в егеря и охотницы решила податься? 

– Ну почти. Завтра все будет известно. 

– У тебя ведь знакомые здесь, верно?

– Друзья, с которыми мы никак взаимный долг не отдадим. Вот так отдаешь друг другу долги, а потом глянь – все причем были, при том и остались. А у тебя же нет здесь никого, да? Раз в таверне заночевать решил…

– Нет. Ни здесь, ни вообще где–либо… Кстати, у нас же за комнату еще один день уплачен, придешь после обеда рассказать, как что вышло?

Скьянвен сонно кивнула:

– А ты чем любил заниматься…раньше?

– Танцевать. Родители приглашали в наш дом в Новиграде учителя фехтования, и он говорил, что битва – это тоже пляска. Я даже сейчас думаю, что выжил благодаря танцу. В борделе я обманывал клиентов и тянул время – чем дольше я двигался, тем меньше были шансы, что меня снова побьют. Да и по деньгам – единственной радости тогда – выходило больше: чтобы танцевать, нужна музыка, а музыканты платили долю за помещение. Хотя я могу танцевать и в тишине… 

Эльф огладил сверкающие камушки на танцевальном костюме. Одна из истершихся ниток надорвалась, и острая стекляшка павшей звездочкой полетела и затерялась на дощатом полу.


	63. Сломанные лилии

– Шаг вперед, и я вызываю охрану. – Ладонь Бьянки скользнула к набедренным ножнам.

Скьянвен осталась стоять на месте, но ее рука длинным, размашистым жестом протянулась к столу и разжала ладонь. Серебристый лепесток кинжала зазвенел по полу, разрубая натянутую тишину.

– Да он у тебя такой же! Роше в Вергене подарил? 

Бьянка держала девушку на острие лезвия и взгляда, а та, словно вся ситуация для нее дело–то привычное, продолжала:

– И доспех славный! Крепкая кожа. Я, честно, все время недоумевала, как ты прошла всю войну с грудью наголо? И, главное, зачем?

– Зачем?

– Ну вот и я про то же. Твой командир ведь никогда не требовал от тебя это делать? Как и мой. Это нас с тобой роднит. Хотя… В нашем отряде таких крепких доспехов и не…

– Зачем. Ты. Пришла сюда?

– Бьянка, послушай… Могу я сесть? – Скьянвен пододвинула к себе сучковатый стул. Удобнее, чем пещерные полы и вся прочая земля.

Командующая изучала фигуру эльфки. Волосы, ниспадавшие на плечи рваной, как зубцы крепостной стены, линией. Залатанный на локтях и спине поддоспешник. Потрескавшейся кожи ремень на упитанной талии. Линялые штанины, вдоль которых когда–то вились цветы. Одна задралась и обнажила щиколотку с татуировкой – разомкнутой цепью.

Эльфка откашлялась:

– Ты же командующая, как и я... – Взгляд Скьянвен уперся куда–то в латный наколенник собеседницы. – У меня было подразделение, во Врихедде, знаешь ведь… 

– Не знаю. Я через многое прошла, но, в отличие от тебя, никогда не водила Врихедды по городам и весям.

– Врихедд был один. И, будь моя воля, я бы никогда туда не вступала и никого никуда не водила. 

– И где же была твоя воля, а, Скьянвен? 

– Я сразу сказала брату… – Женщина на миг подняла глаза и посмотрела сквозь огонек свечи на столе. – Что нас всех облапошат насмерть как тех уличных сук, которых живодеры в погоне за собачьим жиром подманивают в подворотню куском заветренного мяса. Но…Была война. А у Иорвета… свои причины. Как у нас у всех.

– Ну, не будь Врихедда, ты бы нашла себе другие занятия. Верно, Скьянвен? Непойманная любительница гулять по лесным дорожкам, корча из себя даму в платье и беде, и попутно собирать репу со слегка надрезанных крестьян. Которых потом находили на отшибе с не менее отшибленной памятью всех как один бурчавших про лесную нимфу в одеждах цвета незабудок. Кстати, как вы это проворачивали? Вас и поймать–то никто не мог, думая, что в лесах завелась полуденница, и это работа для ведьмака. 

– Это все грибы. Псилоцибы. Они растут в гротах близ болот. Одна…лекарка рассказала нам об их свойствах – искажать реальность, отшибая на время действия память. Пока ты идешь вперед, показывая дорогу…

– К тому месту, где «братик попал в капкан, а батюшку загрыз медведь и затоптал кабан». Дальше могу угадать – твой братишка, все это время ожидавший удобного момента, и отнюдь не в капкане, отщеплялся от ствола и…

– Не совсем так. Мы наряжались по очереди. Из Иорвета выходила не менее славная нимфа, чем из меня знатная барышня…

Показалось, или на губах Бьянки мелькнула улыбка. Быстрая, как отблеск стали.

– У нас был специальный мешок, промоченный грибным отваром – накидывать на голову. 

– Благодарю за откровения. Без сомнения, ценная информация. Но, к сожалению, бесполезная, потому что на земле наступил мир, а Вернон Роше больше не мой командир.

– Вот как раз поэтому я здесь. Мне… нужна твоя помощь. 

Костяшки кулаков Бьянки, прижатые к старой столешнице, побелели.

– Помощь? Интересно, а почему это мне никто не помог, когда твои одичавшие белочки вырезали поочередно всю мою семью, включая младшего брата?!

– Наш отряд и пальцем не тронул твою семью. Я тоже потеряла брата…

– Твой брат, во всяком случае, когда я в последний раз его видела, захаживал в темерские квартиры в Вергене как к себе домой. Живой, и вполне себе здоровый по меркам войны.

– Вот именно. Это было в последний раз. Теперь я не знаю, где его искать.

Бьянка поелозила взглядом по выглядывавшему из–под стопки рапортов конверту с печатью темерских лилий.

– А от меня ты чего хочешь?

– Мы связаны с нашими командирами, Бьянка. И глупо отрицать то, что уже на века. Так и Роше с Иорветом – между ними словно протянулась цепь. Один из ее концов рано или поздно приведет к другому. 

Командующая караулом вытащила письмо из–под кипы полуграмотных солдатских донесений. Кончик пальца коснулся сломанных лилий на сургуче.

– Ты хочешь спросить у меня, где сейчас Роше. Странная просьба.

Впрочем, просьба от Вернона удивляла ее не меньше. 

– Я знаю. Особенно учитывая, что в свое время Роше не украсил все города и веси моим портретом на фоне шибеницы лишь потому, что не знал, как я выгляжу.

– Но теперь он без труда узнает тебя в столичной толпе. – Огонек свечи заколебался от слов Бьянки. – Эльфы же вечные скитальцы, верно? Явно знающие цену теплому очагу. Вроде того, что есть в «Старом Наракорте». Особенно ярко огонь горит посреди недели около полудня.

Ключ сундучка для ценностей мягко хрустнул, и на стол шлепнулся мешочек с деньгами. 

– Я не буду брать. Благодарю тебя…

***

Бьянка поставила последнюю точку.

– По вашему приказу прибыл, командир.

– Мое письмо передашь тому же посыльному, который прибыл неделю назад и сейчас ожидает в нижней башне.

– Есть.

– Сверток, – женщина еще раз проверила бечевки на завернутом в ткань кинжале, – передашь ему же. 

– Будет исполнено.


	64. Потерянное дитя

Вернон Роше отряхнул руки – теперь веточки тимьяна словно прорастали из теплой земли, на которой он сидел.

Нужное надгробие он нашел почти сразу. Щербатый камень жался к стене вокруг часовни робко, как потерянное дитя. 

О положении церкви Вечного Огня можно было судить по могильным плитам – несмотря на прошедшие войны, почти все камни выглядели обихожено. 

– Я дома, мама. Теперь буду приходить к тебе чаще.

***

После долгого сидения на храмовом дворе Вернона потянуло пройтись. Прямо туда, вглубь старого квартала. Где во мраке вечных трущоб зародилось, а потом навеки угасло его детство. 

На ступенях, с которых почти четверть века назад душа Эсмы утекла в темные вызимские воды, сейчас стоял рыбак. Около него крутился, преданно заглядывая в глаза, побитый жизнью пес.

Пронзенная лучами вечернего солнца, вода в сточном русле начала багроветь. Где–то вдалеке, деревянный стук груженых ящиков о складскую пристань перемежался с отборным темерским матом.

Вызима оскалила крепостные зубцы, пытаясь укусить солнце.

Роше так засмотрелся на звенящий комарами вечерний багрянец, что, замешкавшись в усталой торгово–рабочей толпе, налетел на какую–то девчонку. Которая, в свою очередь, задела своей корзиной прохожего, запнулась о чью–то ногу и едва не навернулась в сточные воды. Если б не Вернон, успевший ухватить девочку за подол туники и поймать в шаге от падения на ступени, по которым уже катилась, теряя на ходу свеклу, злополучная корзина.

Девочка даже не охнула, только скривила рот от испуга, а, оказавшись на твердых ногах, благодарно кивнула – она была немая – и юрко, словно белка, попрыгала собирать выпавшее. Очевидно, ее послали в город за какими–то специями – помимо квелых длиннохвостых свекольных плодов, разбежавшихся словно крысы по илистым камням, из корзины выпало несколько белых мешочков. 

Только сейчас, чувствуя в пальцах древесное тепло, Роше понял, что в порыве помощи оторвал от туники девчонки пуговицу. Красивый деревянный кругляш, конечно – лепесточки на нем выжжены будто тончайшей иголкой, но бежать вслед уже бессмысленно: похватав мешочки, девочка, недостижимая для оклика в гулкой толпе, поскакала вперед и скрылась за поворотом. 

Надо успеть на пристань до «часа утопцев», иначе мать с сестрами и братьями будут волноваться! 

К ее счастью, в тот вечер переправа задержалась – рыжеволосый юноша–эльф, с трудом дохромавший до нужного суденышка после спуска по крутым ступеням пристани, все никак не мог согнуть левую ногу и сойти с причала.

***

– А как долго плыть? – распрямив ноющую конечность, юноша болезненно поморщился.

– Так–то недолго. Потому и переправа дешевая. 

Ну да как же. Хотя… за избавление от боли, которая днем гнездится в ноге, а ночью распускает крылья, заполняя все его сны…

– Первый раз в наших краях? 

– Ну да. К лекарке еду.

Лодочник обратился к девочке:

– Покажешь путь?

Малышка кивнула, улыбнувшись слегка беззубым от наступавшего взросления ртом. Два передних зуба выдавались вперед, как у бельчонка.

– Я тебе на берег сойти помогу, а дальше уже она вот тебя к матери – то своей и проводит…

– К матери? – парень уставился на пепельно–русую косичку, убранную за обычное человеческое ухо. – Но ведь мне сказали, что лекарка – эльфка..?

– Так эльфка и есть. Не менее эльфка, чем ты. А дитя, это и еще другие, что на болоте с ней живут – приемыши ее. Много крошек от войны осталось–то, вот кого могла, к себе и приютила. А ты сам, часом не от войны ли хромый?

– Оттуда. 

– А где зацепило–то?

– Под Бренной.

Весло заплескалось в тишине.


	65. Не верь тому, что говорят

Сходить на болотную пристань оказалось гораздо удобнее – мостки уходили в воду, и перебраться, пусть и замочив обувку, было легче. Тем более, спрыгнувшая на причал провожатая сразу подала эльфу ручонку. Парень хотел подсобить девочке донести корзину, но пальчики ловко убрали ладонь с плетеной ручки.

После всех ходивших в народе анекдотов и присказок про местных вроде «Кирпичник на болотах жил, и кирпич там наложил», юноша многого от визита в те края не ждал. 

Но тропинка, ведущая к домикам на сваях, оказалась ровной, уложенной досточка к досточке и освещенной лампами, источавшими густой эфирный аромат. На скамье у одного из домов дремала старуха в полинявшем до белизны сарафане. Заслышав шаги, женщина приоткрыла один глаз и ласково махнула девочке рукой, проводив эльфа взглядом. 

– А дальше долго еще идти?

Девочка замотала головой и вытянула пальчик по направлению к дому с полукруглыми, словно закрытые веки, воротами. Жилище стояло на самом краю обихоженной земли – в шаге от непролазных и непроглядных топей, что клубились туманом, не заходя за круг развешанных вокруг дома фонариков.

– Ой, так вот ты где, а я уж думала на пристань бежать! – Из–за створки ворот блеснула васильковыми глазами молоденькая долговязая эльфка. – А это с тобой…?

– Я лечиться пришел. Нога вот…Я, правда, наверное, уже поздно? В Вызиму только к обеду из предместья добрался, а потом причал искал…

– Обождать действительно придется. Совсем немного. Вы пока что за столом отдохните. Может, и отужинаете? 

– Да я лучше тут постою.

Девушка скрылась в пристройке позади крепкого одноэтажного дома, а с крыльца спустился парнишка. Поставив горшок с кашей на холщовую скатерть, он насухо вытер свежеумытое личико сестры и повел девочку к столу. Посреди двора играл еще один ребенок – кучерявый пухлощекий малыш со слегка заостренными ушками. При виде посетителя он даже не поднял глаз, увлеченный бесплодными попытками украсить ленточкой голову вертлявого дымчатого кота.

Сзади дома скрипнула дверь, по деревянным мосткам застучали стихшие в болотном мареве шаги. Хромающему эльфу на миг показалось, что в туманной дали мелькнули удаляющиеся фигуры и закачался огонек. Моргнув, он понял, что это всего лишь отблеск пламени от ламп.

– Кто здесь меня звал? 

Эльф обернулся на ласковый, но в то же время бойкий, как упругий стебель, голос. На крыльцо вышла остроухая женщина с морщинистыми заломами вокруг губ. Зеленые глаза смотрели устало и словно немного разочарованно. Стряхнув влагу с омытых рук, она махнула ладонью в сторону двери:

– Проходи. Коли хромый, обойди справа – там ступенька одна наклонная. 

Юноша ожидал увидеть в знахарском доме все, что угодно и теперь, подтащив ногу через порог, обводил комнату удивленными глазами. За отодвинутой ширмой – белизна простыней на детских кроватках. Уютный полумрак – горит только лампа на столе да по паре свечек на домашнем алтаре – две под руками Бераны-Матери, и две по обеим сторонам от Моры. 

Ароматное многоголосье трав закружилось в носу, когда, опускаясь на скамью, юноша оперся о плечо лекарки – родной лесной, но все еще какой–то неведомый запах горьких и диких цветов. 

– Вижу не с рождения хромаешь. Ну, покажи да расскажи, как ты свою боль заполучил.

Обнажив шрамированное бедро, эльф смущенно заводил глазами по рисункам, разбросанным на грубоватых, как стариковские ладони, досках стола – намалеванным углем ягодам, папоротникам и грибам. 

– Под Бренной стрела в ляжку прилетела. Я как выжил, так и хожу теперь ищу, кто мне поможет с ногой. А лекари все как один – хвала богам, говорят, что не в колено стрелу поймал, дескать, бывает и похуже. Ну, а мне–то что делать? Нога что та дудка теперь – как холодом снаружи фукнет, так начинает скрипеть да ныть.

– Больно тебе, действительно. И мучение растет во многом потому, что при ходьбе ногу выворачиваешь. Нужно посох вытесать и с ним пытаться ходить, как раньше. 

– Э, ну какой посох! Я ж как дед в двадцать лет! Все девчонки шарахаться будут! Мне за ними, что, самому потом бегать с этой палкой?

– Не надо ни за кем с палкой бегать. После таких ран не бегают, но ходить ты сможешь ровно и быстро. Растирания тебе дам. Как в бани пойдешь, в воде горячей боль убаюкаешь и на ночь мазью моей укроешь.

– А у вас есть…Ну травки какие–нибудь или грибы там, чтобы вот спать и ничего во сне не видеть…

– Грибов с таким действием нет. Кто предлагать будет – обмануть тебя хочет. А травы для сна помогают, но нужно понять сначала, от каких снов бежишь.

– Да все то же… День проживешь, вроде нормально, а ночью… Словно огонь загорается, и я снова там…

– Под Бренной?

– Да. И вырваться из сна не могу, только то помню, что битва окончена, а мы – обречены. А с поля уйти – командир не отпускает. Стоит, на саму смерть саблю поднял…Вот только бессмысленно это все. – Зашептал юноша. – Ведь она–то его раньше уже рубанула. Намертво по лицу. Полголовы снесла. И весь его отряд скосила, как полевые цветы. 

– Пусть найдет командир твой дорогу через мрак. И все верные его с ним. – Эльфка смотрела через окно сквозь туманные дали. – Они ж как сгинули, так, может, и не осталось уже тех, кто по ним отплачет. Вот что нам с тобой сделать надобно: имена тех, кого помнишь, на бумаге выведенные, перед очагом богов предать огню. И пока пламя себе имена ушедших во мрак забирает, думать о них – все самое светлое, что они тебе в жизни оставили. Ты грамоте как, обучен?

Эльф помотал головой, завязывая пояс.

– Ну тогда мне скажи, а я за тобой запишу…

Женщина опустилась за стол и кивнула, с готовностью взяв уголек.

– Иорвет. Скьянвен…

***

– Мама, я провела девушку через топи и…Мама? Ты у себя?

– Да. – Отозвался влажный глухой голос из запертой комнатушки. – Я вспоминаю старый рецепт. Мне нужно побыть одной. Уложите детей. Уже поздно.

– Хорошо. Это же все пациенты на сегодня? Тот юноша еще придет лечиться завтра?

– На сегодня все окончено. Мы никого не ждем. Он больше не придет.


	66. Днем с огнем

– Аэни, я подожду тебя во дворе.

Когда дверь за повитухой закрылась, Кранн опустился на край лавки у крыльца.

Здесь тоже кипел праздник. Не Мидайоте, но Ночь Вечного Пламени. Село сияло богатством. Если составить вместе столы, из–за которых они с Аэнеревель сегодня встали, чтобы уйти в ночь – не отпускать же ее одну – то и третьей части здешнего пиршества не охватить! 

Пламя факелов лизало небо.

– Пива, может быть? – Сквозь натянутую вежливость в голосе служанки прорывалась, как зерно из поеденного мышами мешка, усталая неприязнь.

– Нет–нет. Я просто подожду, пока моя…соседка закончит лечить.

Веки Кранна опустились в сладкую дрему. Что там сейчас поделывает Скьянвен? Жаль, не увидел, уложила она того соседа в борьбе на руках или нет…

– Ну да, конечно, – пробормотала девушка, скрипнув входной дверью. – Как кошельком помахали, так сразу прибежала. Да еще хахаля лесного с собой прихватила, а то как же, не дойдет, бедненькая. А как бедным людям помочь, кто к ней через темнотищу по чащобам прется, так куда там! Уши в трубочку свернутся от гордости!

***

– Дитя мое, – Аэнеревель с проницательной улыбкой посмотрела на девчонку, стоящую на пороге и вовсю пускающую мошкару в дом. – Ну не делаю я так, чтобы любовь в человеке завязалась! Да даже если б и могла, то промахнуться легко, все равно что нитку в игольное ушко сослепу вдевать. И деньги свои убери, ну что ты! 

– Если нужно больше, я принесу!

– Я с прислуги и гроша не возьму. Из опыта лет скажу одно: скоро ж праздник, Мидайоте…

– У нас это Ночь Вечного Пламени.

– Ну Ночь Вечного Пламени. Так вот, ты ступай, ешь, пей, веселись, а под шумок возьми да того, кто сердце тебе зазнобил, на танец позови! – Аэнеревель пришлепнула назойливое комариное пищание. – А теперь пойдем, я соседа позову своего, он егерь, проводит тебя, коли дома. 

***

– Ты за гостями – то, девка, смотри! – Окликнула с верхней лестницы старшая служанка. – А то и господа знатные за столом собрались, и сам жрец из Каррераса проездом, а тебя днем с огнем не сыщешь! Пока хозяйка–то наша разрешается, помогай!

– Так я вон, за вином в погреб спустилась. Самое лучшее на стол подам!

***

Глиняный стук заставил караульного разомкнуть веки. 

– Якуб, а Якуб, – в нос повеяло ягодным хмелем, – а пойдем танцевать?

Опять она. 

– Знаешь, я если и буду сегодня танцевать, то только мечом по чьей–нибудь пьяной жопе. 

– А утром?

– А утром музыки не будет. Это домашнее? – Якуб отер клочковатые усы, капли вина забагровели на поддоспешнике.

– Это я делаю. По туссентскому рецепту. 

– И вот сейчас я завидую твоему будущему мужу, но вроде как бы и нет. Сопьется быстро.

– Это вино для жреца. Кстати… А правду, говорят, что вы сейчас ведьм ловите, как комаров под пальцем?

– А что, знаешь кого? Если ты про себя или про родственников своих, то иди ты лесом.

– Уже ходила. Я–то, конечно, не ведьма, но будущее вижу. Богатым станешь, честь все отдавать будут.

– С какой такой радости?

– А с такой. Видел, мимо тебя тут к нашей хозяйке баба остроухая проходила?

– Эт повивалка что ли? Ну была, и мужик с ней еще. 

– Про него разговор отдельный. Ты глаза–то разуй, что, думаешь, она только детей принимает да шишки почечуйные вправляет?

– А разве нет? И у меня нет никаких шишек…

– Будут, если сидеть тут станешь, пока под носом ведьмы шастают. Намедни, значит, заболело у меня в груди, сердце ноет и ноет.

– От того, что ты такая противная.

– Не противней тебя. Я значит, пошла к ней и говорю, что тяжело на сердце, помогите, дайте, чем там люди лечатся. А она в ответ предложила… – Девушка нагнулась, почти обнимая губами вспотевшую мочку. – Говорит, чтобы сердце от боли избавить, возьми чертову дюжину иголок да нанизай их все на нить, и в ночь солнцестояния пойди на поляну, что тебе мой сосед, егерь – он те волшебные места знает – укажет, и в дерево воткни! Сразу говорит, боль уйдет, танцевать с духами будешь! 

Якуб скосил в сторону девушки зрачок, в котором, отражаясь, плясало пламя. Служанка радостно продолжала:

– Я как услышала, к двери ломанулась, кошелек ей в морду кинула, а эта вслед бежит и хохочет. «Никто, дескать, мне не указ, и гроши ваши мне не нужны, да для меня вообще, что Мидайоте, что День Пламени – все едино, плевать я в ваше пламя хотела!».

– Так это ж того…страшно!

– И ты такой страх будешь терпеть? – Девушка огладила винное пятнышко на груди Якоба. – Ты, такой сильный, смелый…

– А что делать–то?

– Что делать, что делать… Вон, видишь, жрец за столом сидит, с курицей управляется… Так пусть и с этой птичкой певчей управится! Сделаем подарочек к святому дню, а? Ему, и всему селу… Негоже ведь, когда ведьмы всякие шастают как к себе домой.

– А с мужиком–то ее как быть? Он чай, того, не ведьма…

– А то что он по лесу нашему ходит да ужин себе стреляет – тебе не обидно? Вот и покажите с ребятами, кому в нашей чаще жить слаще! Вы с мужиком ее сначала управьтесь, а как она из дому выйдет, так к жрецу да под белы рученьки…


	67. Рассыпанные ягоды

– Парни, Якуб дело говорит, она дюже срамная баба…

– А ты что, лично проверял?

– Ты молчи, а я сам видел… на рынке–то, что в Верхних Кирках – говорят, в закоулок свернешь, а там или она, или сын ейный тебе всякую пакость всучат, а взамен душу попросят…

– Ну вот и скажешь жрецу!

– Ты что, совсем с ума спятил! Такое если при любом, что ни на есть, мужике скажи – уши в дудочку свернутся. 

– А сын–то ее, как ни в чем не бывало слушает, и еще переспросит! 

– С сыном потом разберемся. Их, говорят, в деревне любят, как бы нам самим боком не вышло…

– Во–во, я слышал мать соседке говорила, что эльфка эта уже брюхатая пришла к старосте ихней и как давай в дом напрашиваться, а та ей – нате пожалуйста, хлеб с мяском да рубаху с пояском!

– Давайте скорее думать, что с мужиком ее делать будем.

– А он разве ее мужик? 

– А то нет! Во, можно и про это сказать! Они же если вместе, то Огнем–то того, не венчанные.

– Они вообще дикие. Думаете она почему с егерем этим ходит? Он же вдовец, что от Маришки из Верхних Кирок остался. Она, говорили, баба глупая, безрассудная, сбежала к нему за ворота в чаще жить, а как срок настал, так, разрешаясь, и померла! Я вообще думаю, а не может знахарка эта так устраивать, чтобы баба какая в родах будто помрет, а эльфка–то вдовца и к рукам! 

– Поделом ей! Давайте мужика, значит, за околицу выманим, посостязаться будто, из лука пострелять, там его шандарахнем, а эту…

– Слушайте, слушайте, а давайте и ее также! Подбежим, когда она со двора уйдет, скажем, дескать егерь, от скуки, ее ожидая, с местными разодрался навеселе и носом кровит… Беги, спасай, матушка–знахарка!

***

– И ведь не первый раз уже, а все никак не привыкну! – Женщина с бледным, подернутым порванными ниточками сосудов лицом переводила взгляд с новорожденной на повитуху. – Боюсь, только, это последний раз!

– А не нужно бояться, – Аэнеревель свернула окровавленный передник, – если выбор за вами. Нужно будет в следующем году мне еще раз прийти – позовете. Не захотите больше – сами придете. Я там, кстати, оставила вам…

– Так мы тоже! Агнеша, покажи, где корзина лежит с земляникой да пощедрее угощений к столу отрежь. Мы бы больше заготовили – вы ж деньгами–то за такое не берете – только кто знал, что сегодня вот дело–то у меня пойдет… – Женщина огладила пеленальную ткань.

***

– Подрался? Во дает! – Аэнеревель рассмеялась сквозь усталость. – Седина в бороду, как говорится… Ну, ведите уже, раз сопли кровавые вдоль забора развесили! 

Сердце Якуба словно таяло под жарким доспехом – от того, насколько легким оказалось сотворить задуманное. Шаг…еще шаг… Да им и делать – то даже ничего не пришлось! Стоило только подтолкнуть… А там он уже сам упал головой об острый камень! Сам...сам…

– Что ты там все бормочешь?

– Корзину, говорю, свою мне бы дали, сам понес! А то темно, как бы не оскользнуться…

– Спасибо, нет нужды. Да тут и идти–то уже недолго осталось?

– Это да, недолго осталось. Тебе.

– Вы чего! – Аэнеревель затрясла головой, пытаясь сбросить пыльную, разящую картофельной гнилью ткань. – А ну, пустите! Кранн, Кранн… 

Аэнеревель рванулась локтями, но вокруг нее только сильнее сжалось кольцо сальных стеганных винных жестоких объятий. И наступил мрак.

Ягоды, рассыпанные по земле, волочились за сапогом липким следом.


	68. Последние огоньки

Ночь Вечного Пламени в одном из бедных предместий Каррераса не шумела – на голодный желудок не напляшешься – но огонек праздничного предвкушения в глазах детей сиял! Особенно в глазах маленького Лехослава – ведь сегодня он пойдет искать клад под цветком папоротника! И непременно найдет.

– Вот тут, мамка оставила, поешь, как клад найдешь. – Брат вложил в ладошку потрепанную ручку корзины, на дне которой болтался кусочек сыра вперемешку с ломтями хлеба и… что за чудо – парой сушеных кисло–сладких яблок. Надо же подсластить напоследок. 

Малыш радостно запрыгал на рыхлой податливой, как это всегда бывает вблизи топей, земле.

– А сокровище всегда в одном и том же месте лежит?

– Оно не лежит. Оно растет из земли, каждый год в новом месте. Вон, видишь, сколько там папоротников, давай, иди да под каждый куст заглядывай.

Каждый год в их деревне кто–то из детей уходил искать сокровище, что скрыто под папоротником. И каждый раз находили. Потому и не возвращались. Ведь коли счастье свое найдешь, зачем назад оборачиваться?

***

Дождавшись, пока брат растворится между деревьями, Лехослав побежал назад, но не в сторону деревни, а в сторону пригорка, мимо которого они проходили. Эк какой его брат хитрый! Сам отвел к тусклым болотным папоротникам, а ведь цветок–то красный горел на тех, что на пригорке росли!

К огорчению Лехослава, алевший цветок был всего лишь отблеском заката. Но мальчик не сдавался, облазив все тронутые багрянцем наступавшей ночи листья. 

На затылок упала первая капля дождя. Но малыш упорно ползал на коленях от куста к кусту, пока последние огоньки дня не погасли. Сам того не замечая, он очутился на краю оврага. Тщетно хватаясь за скользкую траву, мальчик съехал на дно. Поелозив ступнями в попытках оттереть налипшие комки грязи, ребенок с удивлением заметил, что земля под ногами здесь гораздо суше, чем наверху. Взгляд Лехослава взбирался наверх по свисавшим плетям черных корней – завалившись, два старых дерева переплелись ими, как влюбленные на прощание. Малыш забился внутрь древесного шалаша словно птенец в гнездо. Только засыпая, он вспомнил, что оставил свою корзинку на краю топей, куда его привел брат.


	69. Первый, кто вернется домой

Утро ущипнуло Лехослава за ноги студеными пальцами. В животе словно урчал крошечный зверек.

Еще больше похолодело – уже внутри – когда, вскарабкавшись по осыпающемуся склону, мальчик увидел на земле разлапистый след.

Он ломанулся бежать наугад, но потом на глаза попались встревоженные вчерашними поисками папоротники. При свете зари пригорок был неузнаваем, словно кто–то снял с него магическую пелену, замкнув вход в ночную сокровищницу алых цветов, но в траве еще просматривалась протертая в зеленом бархате трав тропинка, по которой они вчера пришли. 

А вот и корзина! Хлеб безвозвратно испортило дождем, но мальчик лихорадочно запихал еду в рот. Родители очень рассердятся – ведь каждый ломоть дается им с таким трудом, а он только и знает, что рот разевает! 

В стыдливом испуге Лехослав замер. Первый, кто вернется домой без сокровища! Желая загладить вину, мальчик огляделся – а что если лес даст ему немного своих гостинцев? 

Топь позади булькнула, будто раскрывая пузырящуюся пасть. Прокричала болотная птица. Лехослав ломанулся прочь – откуда пришел!

Не чувствуя собственных ног, ребенок растянулся, запнувшись о корень. Не замечая саднящих через прорванные портки коленок, он радостно протянул руку вперед. Точно! Как он раньше не догадался! Можно принести домой к обеду грибов! Вот такой их матушка низала на нить, а вот этот…Какой красивый! Нужно взять самые большие… Хотя и вот эту смешную мелузгу, выскакивающую из пальцев, он заберет! 

Дальше – лучше. Наступающий день вызолотил лесные угодья, и Лехослав уверенно зашагал вперед – нужно набрать вон тех вишен! Такие красивые, прямо как в тот год, года лютая зима еще не побила деревце в их саду. И смородина, конечно, смородина! 


	70. Стало как было

– Слушай, Якуб, – солдат сплюнул под колеса повозки травинку, – а она точно ведьма? А то смердит как обычная баба, у которой день – в поле, вечер – у горшков печных в неволе. 

– Бабы они все – ведьмы. Была б моя воля, я бы их всех пожег. 

– Даже ту служаночку? 

– Ее в первую очередь. Как вернемся, я ей такой факел присуну в окошко–то. 

Аэнеревель приоткрыла глаз. На третий день пути в Каррерас это далось ей гораздо легче, так как одна большая опухлость от ударов молодецких кулаков начала понемногу спадать. Как спадает, оставляя за собой шрамы смытых селений, вышедшая из берегов река. 

– Слушай, а чо так далеко–то переть приспичило? Я думал, жрец как узнает, так сразу на праздничном–то огне, куропатки изо рта не вынимая, ее и поджарит.

– Так он откуда сам родом, там и ведьм жжет, которых ему как козочек на повозочке такие как мы, – Якуб горделиво выпрямил спину, – к столу подаем.

Специальной повозки для незаконных чародеев не нашлось – жрец был в селении только проездом – поэтому эльфку привязали к боковым балкам бортов. За каждую предварительно обездвиженную конечность. Потому, видимо, и нападали тем вечером на нее вчетвером. Сейчас с ней ехали двое, не считая возницы. И ускакавшего вперед жреца…

– Так–то деревенские лекарки, попадавшие под категорию знахарок, – пояснял жрец, – особо опасными не считаются, но ведь дурная баба, способная заморить неродившегося ребенка, позже может отравить и короля!

… Другие двое остались как ни в чем не бывало – оттащить Кранна в ближайшее болото и отпраздновать свою смелость: ночью без раздумий пойти к топи, куда и днем–то не захочешь бывать. 

Тогда, глотнув на дорогу сладкого вина, Якуб понял, как им несравненно повезло: в искрящейся огнями гульбе никто и не заметил смерти. Которую он, Якуб, сам же за руку и привел. 

– Как вернемся, сыночком ее займемся…

Иорвет! Скьянвен! Имена молниями вспыхивали в мозгу. Аэнеревель мысленно звала не богов, а детей. Она знала, что поможет ей только чудо. 

– Слушай, а что она не жрет ничего?

– А ты ее кормил? У самих пузом трели выводить можно. Или есть желание поделиться тем, чего сам не имеешь?

– Да приедем мы скоро. – Умиротворительно подхлестнул лошадь возница. – И, кстати, о еде. Вон, там на перекрестке стоит мелкий какой–то с корзиной что ли… Может у него что купить можно.

– Ага, купить. Отнять.

***

  
– Да что ты все ягоды в рот тянешь! Ты тут не один, давай режь грибы. Не, ну это, конечно, хорошо, что и котелок в повозке есть… А то мы–то…

– В первый раз ведьму ловим! Кстати, а может покажем ей, что малец в лесу насобирал, а то как бы не отрава какая… У меня только мать с сестрой знают, что съедобное в доме, а что нет…

– Я бы ей кое–что другое показал. Ты дурак? Может еще в лес ее отпустить ягодки пособирать? Да тем более, тут все съедобное, пацан же деревенский, знает, что да как.

– Ну куда ты грязным ножом лезешь! Вон срез как испачкался!

– Да протер я нож!

– Где ты его протер? У себя между задниц?

***

Это ведь все сон, да?

– Ой, да ты совсем носом клюешь, девочка… – Рука Иоры легла между острых ушек. – Десяток еще грибочков поможешь мне отобрать, и спать! 

Пальчики Аэнеревель ловко сновали между корзиной и двумя грибными горками на столе. Остался один. Поднеся гриб к лицу, девочка внимательно изучала его, а потом подтолкнула к другим ядовитым собратьям. 

– Молодец какая! – Женщина сняла с глаз ребенка темную повязку.

Эльфка сонно заморгала. 

– Сладких снов, мама.

Телега дернулась и замерла.

– Мать, мать… 

Покрытая чем–то склизким рука трясла ее за плечо. Окровавленное после того, как сережка в виде красной блестящей ягодки – подарок Кранна и Скьянвен на прошлый Велен – в ночь нападения разорвала мочку и затерялась под солдатскими сапогами.

– Ты того, этого… – конвойный тщетно тыкался ножом в веревку, которая расползалась перед глазами дюжиной змей. А он боялся змей. И сам был гадом. 

– Прошу… спаси нас, – второй упал перед задеревеневшей эльфкой, как перед истуканом. Не столько из почтения, сколько из – за скручивающих кишки в свиток приступов рвоты. – Мать… Мы тебя, черт… отпустим…

– Назад привезем! Ни тебя, ни сына твоего больше… не…

Веревки пали, и Аэнеревель схватилась за борт, кусая треснувшие губы – жизнь защекотала тело, вливаясь в каждую мышцу. 

– Но ведь можно… же помочь! – Конвойный шарил по доскам в поисках чистого места. – Хоть чем–то!

– Ничем. Уже не помочь. И я тебе не мать.

***

Затворив дверь в травницкую, Аэнеревель вышла к спящим детям. Передвинула в сторону Моры еще два светильничка на алтаре и улеглась на постель, несмотря на то, что по небу уже золотились первые шаги зари.

Старшенькая девочка проснулась первой и, по дороге к двери заметив сбившиеся вокруг Моры свечи, передвинула огоньки. Чтобы стало как было.


	71. К дому дорогой огней

– Иорвет… – Темерец никак не мог привыкнуть к возможности называть любимого эльфа по имени в любое время дня и ночи. – Ну как тебе, удобно?

Эльф покрутился на месте, в очередной раз расправив дублет на плечах. 

– Мне чуть пошире в плечах. И вообще, Вернон, может не надо? Купи ткань, я все сделаю сам.

– Давай так: я и ткань тебе принесу, если хочешь побаловать руки шитьем. Но одежду для прохладного времени закажем в мастерской? Там семейная пара торгует, эльф и девушка-dh'oine. И мерки у них все мои для подгона есть… 

Засунув руки в карман дублета Вернона, эльф застенчиво кивнул. 

– Я возьму вот эти вещи? – Роше указал на потрепанный временем нехитрый скарб Иорвета, валявшийся на кровати. – Покажу, какие ты хочешь фасоны?

Вытянув из–под одеяла рубаху, темерец случайно обнаружил лежавший под ней деревянный браслет. В отличие от старого военного тряпья, украшение было новым – гладким на ощупь и пахнущим лесной нежностью.

– Как красиво! Это твой?

– Вообще–то, твой, Вернон. И…ты можешь не надевать его вот так сразу, потому что… Тебе надо подумать, прежде чем со мной связываться.

– Связываться с тобой? Но я и так уже связан с тобой… Постой… Так это, так ты…просишь, по сути, моей руки?

– И твоего сердца. И предлагаю свое. – Эльф шагнул вперед и замер, отчего в вырезе наброшенного на голый торс дублета показался ведущий к сердцу шрам.

– А что я должен ответить? Ведь по эльфской традиции говорят про сердце и крепость?..

– Смотря что ты хочешь. Я тебе про свое сердце уже все сказал.

– И я знаю, что оно – моя крепость. 

– Как и твое. 

– Да.

***

– Слушай, Роше, я, конечно, все понимаю и тебя тоже безумно люблю, но такими темпами у меня на одежде скоро пуговиц не останется… 

Вернон поднял глаза от списка необходимых Иорвету вещей. Эльф шурудил в шкафу, но темерец мог поклясться, что в зеркале по другую сторону распахнутой дверцы, скрывавшей Иорвета в данный момент, отражалась хитрая улыбка.

– Боги, ну каких еще пуговиц? 

– А вот таких! – Шагнув из–за дверцы, Иорвет подбросил пуговку на ладони, чтобы Роше поймал на лету деревянный кругляш.

– Эту? Что–то знакомое.

– Конечно, знакомое, оторвалась от моей старой рубахи, а ты и положил себе в карман. – Брови Иорвета затанцевали намеками. – Чтоб вечерами дома любоваться, возлежа на лилейных простынях?

– Вечерами я, в основном, любуюсь тобой. Здесь, в доме, который стал и моим тоже. – Роше спрыгнул с кровати и накрыл ладонь эльфа своей собственной. – А эту безделушку возьми и, если она тебе так по нраву, пришей куда–нибудь. Ее хозяйке она не особо пригодится, так как я эту девчонку, скорее всего, и не встречу больше…

– Хозяйке? Девчонку? О чем ты?

– Боги, Иорвет, на меня в Старом Квартале налетела в толпе девочка. Не подхвати я ее, упала бы в канал. Ну вот, за тунику, или во что там она была одета, дернул, а пуговица осталась в руке.

– А она была эльфка? 

– Да нет вроде. Я не очень запомнил ее лицо. Да и незачем. Э, ты чего?

В неведомом безмолвном забытьи эльф сдавливал ладони темерца похолодевшими пальцами. 

– Вернон… Скажи мне, пожалуйста…Эта девочка была одна?

– Ну да, судя по всему... Она подняла корзину и сразу же убежала.

– Корзину? 

– Ну обычную такую плетенку. Для овощей. Правда, они почти все выпали при падении. Но вот мешочки – для специй, наверное, – она подобрала и… Иорвет, ты куда?

Эльф ломанулся к шкафу и бросил обратно на кровать сверток со своим довоенным тряпьем. Отшвырнув кусок ветоши, Иорвет выудил и встряхнул перед носом у Роше полинявшую тунику. Не иначе как на мальчика–подростка, коим когда–то был скоя’таэльский командир, демонстрирующий сейчас темерскому капитану пуговицы на растрепанных временем застежках. Все деревянные кругляши были на месте. Похожие на лежавшую в ладони Роше пуговку как две капли воды из одного водопада.

– Вернон… Это туника травника. – Голос Иорвета стал тихим, как ветер, затерявшийся среди листвы. – Моя. Мама носила такую же. 

Эльф опустился на кровать, сминая под собой ветошь воспоминаний, пронесенных через все битвы, и продолжил:

– Видишь папоротник? Аэни сама выжигала на пуговицах его листочки.

– Это что–то вроде лекарского знака?

– Не совсем. Помнишь, я говорил, что мама родом из Ийсгита?

– Конечно. И я занырнул, казалось, во все самые глубокие архивы, но нашел о тех землях только обрывок, схожий с легендой или сказкой. Там говорилось о богинях и повитухах…

– Неудивительно. – Губы Иорвета сложились в улыбку затаенной грусти. – Ремесло, которое она выбрала – или, скорее всего, оно выбрало мою маму – подразумевало, что многие его секреты будут скрыты, даже от самых близких. Как листья охраняют цветок папоротника в волшебную ночь... 

– Расскажи, что еще помнишь.

– Считалось, что одна из первых Сестер – Повитух перед уходом во тьму вложила в руку своей ученице веточку папоротника. Всего Сестер было четверо, и у каждой – свое растение. Папоротник и…тимьян, а еще вербена и ель. 

– А почему именно эти травы?

– Папоротник открывает ворота между мирами. Тимьян приносит удачу и долголетие. Вербена служит щитом от болезней. Ель проходит через круг года неизменной в своем обновлении. 

– Получается, Аэнеревель передала свои знания той девочке так же, как когда–то тебе?

– Нет, со мной все иначе. Эти умения не передаются родным детям, особенно по мужской линии. Стоя за прилавком, я только подсказывал, какие травы изгоняют ту или иную хворь. Пока я продавал мази и сборы на рынке, мама могла больше времени отдавать врачеванию. Она… – Иорвет теранул оставшийся в живых глаз рукавом. – Научила меня держаться так, что все, пришедшие со стеснением, уходили с лечением… В тяжелых или непонятных случаях я отправлял нуждающихся к маме напрямую. Кто–то, в основном, женщины, приходили к ней сами… 

– В том отрывке как раз говорилось, что Повитухи Ийсгита не только помогали в деторождении, но, если требовалось, могли обратить время вспять.

– Да. Мама сама была ребенком принуждения, и не допускала, чтобы такое повторилось с кем–то еще. Она держала равновесие, не давая миру захлебнуться в насилии. Правила судьбу тех, кто приходил по ее дороге…Видишь, лист папоротника не случайно именно выжжен, а не нарисован. Стебель стелется как путь, выжженный огнем. На заднем крыльце нашего дома всегда горели светильники, цепью освещавшие путь через чащу – чтобы любая и любой могли прийти к дому дорогой огней.

– Иорвет, – Роше замер, не решаясь причинить словесную боль. – А не может быть, что это…

– Другая повитуха? Нет. Их осталось очень мало. Иора была последней Повитухой Папоротника. Такие лекарки живут очень долго, освещая знанием жизни тех, кто встретится на их пути. Но первую и последнюю ученицу берут только одну. Скажи, у той девочки на мосту были какие–либо увечья? 

– Нет. Разве что… Немота. Точно. Она хотела поблагодарить меня, но не смогла выразить это словами.

– И мешочки трав в корзине? Все сходится. – Искалеченная губа эльфа дернулась. – Короли так хорошо поигрались с Вечным Огнем, что теперь подозрений не вызывают лишь приближенные к ним чародейки и немые безродные девочки, снующие мимо трущоб, борделей и таверн с корзинкой гниющей свеклы.


	72. В семи верстах от крепостной стены

Мать моя Берана, ну сколько еще они будут ее преследовать?

Аэнеревель попыталась дотянуться до зубцов решетки, перекрывавшей выход из тупика, но возраст, подкатывавший к восьмому десятку все–таки давал знать… Ничего! Сейчас они все у нее узнают! Эльфка привычным жестом нащупала в кошеле на подряхлевшем животе ножичек – незаменимый женский помощник. 

Может, пронесет? Женщина вжалась в груду ящиков, на которые секунды до того пыталась взгромоздиться.

Ее помощница Веля – юркая и немая как нож, осталась дома. Потому что буквально вчера по возвращении девочка тревожными жестами и печальным угольком вырисовала мужчину, который уже второй день пытался ее найти.

Сначала он спросил у торговки капустой, можно ли купить где поблизости травок, от которых перестанет болеть голова.

– Я тебе с–час таких трав продам, что голова перестанет болеть вовсе! П–шел отсюдова, нанюхаются своего фисштеха!

Затем околачивался возле борделя:

– Эй, красавчик, твоя мама часом не у нас работала, раз такой симпатяжка у нее получился?

– Не у вас, но на соседней улице. Кстати, а тут нигде не продают травы от всяких…ну, вы понимаете меня, болезней?

– Фу, ты глянь, шуток не понимает, так еще и заразный! Пшел отсюда, холера в шапероне! 

Явно пахло жареным. Нужно было потушить огонь, пока не загорелось ярче. Поэтому Аэнеревель нарушила устоявшийся за последний год порядок дней для посещения Вызимы и оказалась на причале с первым плеском утренних волн.

Она болтала со знакомыми торговками и служанками, скорчила рожицу заплаканному мальчишке, прогулялась до гробовщика, украдкой показавшего ей интересные тела, изучила дюжину яблочных сортов на рынке. Аэнеревель игралась безделушками на ювелирном прилавке, когда из тени живой изгороди, окружавшей площадь, отделилась фигура. На ладонь эльфки, перебиравшей тяжелые красные бусы, опустилась холодная рука в мягком травянистом рукаве.

– Аэнеревель…

Женщина отодвинула бусы и направилась вдоль торгового ряда, ускоряя шаг.

– Аэнеревель, простите… 

– Вы обознались.

– Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

– А мне – нет. 

***

– Матушка Аэни!

– Я не знаю, кого ты зовешь, но запомни: ее здесь нет, это раз. И второе: подойдешь ближе, чем эта лужа, я тебя убью.

Роше опешил. От того, насколько знакомыми и уже будто давно любимыми казались глаза по ту сторону расплескавшегося между ними Вызимского неба. А еще потому, что за всю свою военную карьеру он ни разу не молил о пощаде.

– Меня зовут Вернон Роше. И у вас еще будет время меня убить. Если захотите…Но…

Аэнеревель хмыкнула, отчего ее тонкие губы изогнулись словно эльфский лук:

– Я захочу?.. Убивать – не мое предназначение, я пришла сюда врачевать, в частности, тех, кто еле выполз из твоих казематов… – Нож женщины дрожал, пуская солнечные зайчики.

– Я знаю. – Роше вытянул вперед руки и опустился на колено. Грязная вода лизнула штанину. – Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что ваш сын жив, и он…

– Не смей говорить о моем сыне! Ай…

От мимолетного шага эльфки влажное дерево с треском облегчения проломилось. Аэнеревель полетела на землю, выкрутив локоть, чтобы не уткнуться в собственный нож. Рука болезненно хрустнула. Нож звякнул о булыжники. Чтобы тотчас, будучи подхваченным здоровой рукой, оцарапать протянутую ладонь Роше.

При падении потрепанный, глиняного цвета плащ лекарки вздернулся, обнажив щиколотку с потускневшей от времени, но все так же вьющейся вдоль нее веточкой.

– Я не буду называть вас по имени, если не хотите, но такой же рисунок я видел на теле вашего сына…

– Где, в своей пыточной камере?!

Роше решил пока умолчать, при каких обстоятельствах он буквально вчера лицезрел и оглаживал побеги на теле Иорвета.

– Нет... Ваш сын действительно под королевским арестом, но он в безопасности...

– Мой сын… – Аэнеревель встала на колени, а затем, пошатываясь выпрямилась, отчего острие уперлось в грудь Роше. – Мой сын гниет в полях под Бренной. Не хочешь сбегать привести его оттуда?

Вернон, в принципе, уже ранее представлявший, как Иорвет будет вести себя в старости, не сдавал позиций:

– Иорвет действительно сражался под Бренной. И проиграл. Королям, но не смерти. Лучших командующих, чем он и Скьянвен, Врихедд не знал…

Аэнеревель прерывисто задышала округлившимся обветренным ртом. Острие гуляло вдоль груди Роше, словно эльфка примеривалась: не проверить ли, вдруг перед ней фантом?

– Скьянвен, скорее всего, уже на пути в Вызиму. Я узнал это вчера вечером. А Иорвет тут, в семи верстах от крепостной стены.

Нож задрожал сильнее. Роше продолжил, стараясь дышать медленнее – с каждым глубоким вдохом острие сильнее давило на одежду:

– В Новой Вызиме напротив складов есть ржавые ворота, запирающие проход в заваленную канализацию. Слева от них в стене – дверца. – Темерец извлек из кармана ключ. – Дальше нужно просто идти вперед по заросшей тропе. К бывшему егерскому дому, где и живет ваш сын. 

Трепет лезвия у сердца передался ключу в дрожащей ладони темерца.

– Я бы сам мог отвести вас туда, но вы мне не доверяете. Я это понимаю, и прошу быть осторожной: дом Иорвета с двух сторон окружен непролазной чащей, а к северу от него начинается топь.

Под сдавленный всхлип опавшее лезвие и выбитый из руки ключ шлепнулись в лужу, куда эльфка, собравшись с силами, отпихнула темерца, а затем выскочила из переулка и, не оглядываясь, устремилась прочь.


	73. В горе и радости

Он заготовил все еще в первые дни после приезда.

Поправив клетчатый мешочек на поясе, Иорвет закрыл дверь и скрылся в чаще.

Решился – делай. Могло ли в его жизни быть иначе?

***

Эльф давно присмотрел это место. Опустившись на колени, он почувствовал облегчение – ноги больше не были такими ватными.

Земля на краю топей привычно рыхлилась, поэтому прихваченная из дома лопатка для углей прекрасно справлялась с возложенной на нее задачей. Выкопать маленькую могилу для большой любви. 

Выровняв пальцами ямку, Иорвет достал из мешочка порванный золотой браслет. Прошедший с ним через все битвы. Прижал цепочку к запястью загрубевшими от тетивы пальцами. 

В кронах деревьев вдали заплясал ветер. Но ели вокруг стояли как безмолвные жрецы скорби.

Где – то шумел город. Гулкий Каррерас. Шелест рисунков на столе в мансардной комнате. Бутоны мраморных цветов, которые завтра распустятся под руками Дамиана. В горе и радости промчалась жизнь.

Которой никогда не было. 

– Aep sorg shed wann. Va fail. **(В горе и радости. Прощай)**

Рвется одно звено. А распадается вся цепь. Перед тем, как опустить золото в холод земли, Иорвет поднес его к губам, отдав тепло дыхания.

***

Землю разравнивать он не стал – с этим лучше справятся корни. А потом все заберет себе топь.

Слушая всхлипы болотных вод и вертя в пальцах принесенную веточку тимьяна, эльф вдруг понял, что очень давно не пел. 

Он пробовал разные песни, пока голос, скрипевший от долгого безмолвия, как скрипит, заостряя меч, колесо точильного камня, не полился из груди расплавленным золотом:

Там, где ярко цветут огни,  
Папоротник и тимьян  
Устелют путь в твои сладкие сны  
Туда, где закат румян.

Иорвет замер на мгновение, вспоминая, что было дальше…

А если страхом бездонной тьмы  
Ночь будет накрывать,  
То помни: там, где цветут огни  
Тебя буду вечно ждать.

… когда понял, что поет не один.

Жалобно всхлипнули, выдавая себя, потайные мостки. Эльф обернулся, вскакивая с колен.

Из узловатой древесной тени вышла, казалось, невесомая от времени фигурка, сдавливающая рыдание прикушенными пальцами. Луч солнца лег на ее плечо, как меч, мерцая на посеребренных тридцатипятилетней разлукой волосах и разгоняя сгустившийся вокруг туман тишины.

– Мама?..


	74. Родня – это святое

– Слышь, девах, ты чего это одна по солнцепеку бредешь! У меня вон какая телега, – крестьянин похлопал по добротному деревянному борту.

– До Вызимы домчим?

– А – то! Конечно, домчим! С такой – то лошадкой…Вон, глянь, как на солнышке золотится… 

По привычке взвесив взглядом, сколько и чего – репа что ли? – разложено в мешках позади возницы, Скьянвен забралась в телегу.

– Благодарствую, дедуль.

– Э, ну что ж не порадеть – то людям на перепутье…Ты, чай, город наш покорять идешь? Говор – то, смотрю, не Вызимский будет…

– Да не… В гости еду. – Скьянвен поправила запылившийся платок на ушах.

– В гости – это хорошо. А у меня вот из гостей только шурин и остался, кого ждать можно. Остальные… в других местах сейчас с родней видятся. – Мужчина на мгновение замедлил ход, посмотрев на небо. – Сама, часом, не из Нижних Кирок будешь? А то и шурин, и жена моя ровно вот, как ты сейчас, слова выводят. 

– А эт где? Я – то сама только Большое Кайло и знаю. 

– К югу возле гор… Эх, да может оно и хорошо, что не знаешь… были Кирки Верхние, стали Нижние…

– А что случилось – то? 

Стараясь не думать о том, как легко развязывается лежащий под ногой мешок, Скьянвен повернулась и стала лицезреть окраины. Все как и везде… Разница лишь в том, что когда – то госпожа Адрианна могла спокойно оставить под носом у горничной жемчуга без присмотра, а теперь война так хорошо научила эльфку отмыкать закрытые двери, что рука периодически тянулась поправить, что плохо лежит. И чем хуже лежало, тем лучше. 

– … Ну вот, а про эльфов – то, что ту шахту подорвали, я тебе знаешь, что скажу! Не со своих слов – сам – то я, хвала богам, не встречался, хоть и лютовали они в самой поблизости, а вот шурин мой их видал… Стоит говорит, глаза голубые грязью залиты, и руки к моей репе – вот так вот тянет… – Старик приподнял поводья. – А он же тогда совсем мальчонком был, да и эльфы, белки – то эти, не опушились еще. Так он взял, да и с размаху остроухой той девке репой в морду вмазал, в самую ее физиономию! 

Дед заржал, лошадь фыркнула. Скьянвен провела языком по сколотому зубу.

– А шурин – то твой часто в гости наведывается?

– Какой там! Старый, говорит, я стал, чего с меня возьмешь.

– Жаль. Очень. Родня – это святое.

– А ты не жалей. Ни о чем и никогда. Мы, чай и приехали! Ну бывай, хорошая, как тебя зовут – то запамятовал?..

– Маришка. Да ты и не спрашивал.


	75. Чародейка и ведьмак

– Ой, спасибо сынок. – Торговка убрала в карман фартука «лишние» злотые, которые Роше оставил на прилавке. – Да ты и сам сияешь весь, что тот король на монете, будто не сегодня – завтра жениться собрался.

– А, может, и собрался! 

***

Роше думал постучаться, но падавший на вечернюю траву у крыльца лучик света давал понять, что его ждут. Он ждет.

Темерец застал Иорвета за нетривиальными для вояки попытками ухватить маленькую дерзкую прядь волос и вплести ее в остальной замысловатый узор на непокорной голове.

– Ну как тебе, удобно, все нравится?

Эльф вскочил, разглаживая на бедрах нежную ткань туники. Когда он мерял ее впервые, на дворе стоял белый день, а сейчас, в отблесках вечернего домашнего пламени, свадебный наряд заиграл новыми красками. Сквозь светлый ласковый материал проглядывали очертания изумрудных веточек на теле эльфа. Орнамент на коже переходил в узор на багряных штанинах.

– Иди сюда… Можешь, пожалуйста, прикрыть глаз? У меня для тебя подарок. 

– Какой? – захихикал эльф.

– Свадебный.

Бережным движением Роше приподнял пряди и косички эльфа, застегивая на затылке кожаный ремешок с узором из золотистых лилий. – Готово! Ну как, нравится? В твоей коллекции как раз не доставало темерских лилий…

Иорвет закивал, поправляя пояс, выбивавшийся из новизны наряда своей выцветшей простотой. Аэнеревель сама повязала его вокруг талии сына. Перед тем как оставить его наедине с любовью.

– Так она принимает меня?!

– Нет, но она не убьет тебя, Вернон.

– Бельчонок от белочки…

***

Золото лилий поблескивало, оплетая лоб Иорвета короной лунного света. 

– Веди меня вперед по темноте! Ты ж король всех вызимских лесов!

– Мне хватит одного. А, кстати, что в твоей корзине?

– Буженина, пироги с курицей, такие сочные, с петрушечкой и морковкой. Вино со специями…

– Так, хватит на сегодня темерских секретов… Кулинарных, имею ввиду.

– Скоро полночь, а значит уже наступает завтра, и я готов продолжить делиться тайнами…

– Бужениной поделись. 

– А морковкой?

– Морковкой я сам с тобой поделюсь. С превеликим удовольствием.

***

– Теперь твоя очередь закрыть глаза. 

– Меня ждет какой – то эльфский секрет?

– Нет, просто после тьмы открываются самые яркие краски, и я хочу, чтобы ты увидел наше место в лучшем свете.

Прохладная от ночной прогулки ладонь выпустила пальцы темерца и легла ему на плечо. Роше распахнул глаза.

Бархатный свет масляной лампы сплетался с лунным, ниспадавшим сквозь полузаросшие фигурные отверстия в потолке…

– Боги, Иорвет, это… древняя купальня?

– Купальня, вернее, оставшиеся руины – наверху. А это – ее источник. 

Бьющие из – под земли воды заполняли банную чашу. Мозаика на ее краях выкрошилась в некоторых местах, но внизу багряные плитки складывались в замысловатую узорчатую песнь.

Проследив за взглядом Вернона, Иорвет пояснил:

– Есть разные купальни. Свадебные, жреческие…

– А эта?

– В этой, судя по надписи, воевавшие омывали и исцеляли свои раны. 

***

– Пахнет так славно… Это часом не розы памяти? – Подвернув штанины, Роше поболтал ногами в прохладной воде.

– Это шиповник. – Отозвался эльф откуда – то из – за стены. – Розы памяти – не более чем красивая легенда. Но реальность… 

По полу за спиной прошлепали босые шаги.

– … Реальность куда лучше. – Ловкими пальцами эльф нарушил строгий военный порядок прически Роше. 

Легкие касания источавших хвойно – цветочный аромат ладоней отирали лицо, избавляя темерца от усталости и боли. И пусть не от всех кошмаров, но от тех, которые они видели во сне вместе – навсегда. 

Фибула с синими полосками, звякнув, откатилась к змеившемуся по полу кушаку Вернона. Остались только тишина, вербена и ель.

– Вернон! 

Темерец открыл глаза.

– Роо – ше! 

Балансируя на краю купальной чаши, эльф сбросил ниспадавшую на обнаженные бедра тунику и с воплем «Смотри, как я могу!», плюхнулся в воду.

Позабыв обезоруженным умом об одежде на собственном теле, темерец рухнул вслед под нескончаемый эльфский хохот. Который, впрочем, оборвался – Иорвету пришлось отфыркиваться, когда не оставлявший ни одной атаки без внимания Роше погнал свою волну.

– Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним!

– Я так хочу, чтобы ты стал моим последним… – Лесной король поправил знак своей власти на взъерошенных, как беличий хвост в грозу, волосах. – Но перед этим ответь мне, пожалуйста, на один вопрос…

– Да…Конечно.

– Ты всегда моешься в одежде?!

***

Их борьба переросла в танец. И когда один оступался на шершавом неровном дне, другой подхватывал его, не давая тонуть.

– Вернон, а скажи… Когда ты впервые, ну… понял…

– Что уже люблю тебя? Наверное, осознав, что никогда не поймаю тебя. Как нельзя поймать в зеркале собственное отражение. А ты?

– Однажды мой отряд разместился в пещере на ночлег. Она была такой сырой и непробиваемой для света, что Скьянвен вместе с еще одним лучником решили всех повеселить. Моя сестра обмотала голову стащенными в какой – то деревне голубыми панталонами, а парень расстегнул рубаху до пупа. Оба прыгали, изображая…тебя и Бьянку. Все смеялись, и…только мне было не смешно.

– Меня и Бьянку?! – Роше забулькал. – Я бы на это посмотрел!

– Вот не надо! Скьянвен гораздо лучше подходит быть той, кто она сейчас – болотный егерь – чем изображать тебя с трусами на голове! 

– Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что нам пора вылезать из воды?

– Я – то уже давно это понял.

Видя, что Роше нагнулся – расстелить теплый плащ, эльф подкрался и, перехватив темерца за талию, оторвал того от земли. 

– Иорвет, я тяжелый! Поставь…

– А жизнь с темерскими разведчиками – вообще удовольствие не из легких.

– А ты говорил, что не знал других разведчиков!

– Других я, наоборот, слишком хорошо знал. А вот этого, – эльф побарабанил пальцами по прохладной синей лилии на коже, – готов узнавать все лучше и лучше…

***

Под сонный треск огня в алькове купальни Иорвет склонил голову и запечатлел между лопаток темерца тихий поцелуй. Удостоверившись, что Вернону хватило тепла принесенного из дома одеяла, эльф вытянулся рядом.

Уют, освещавший каменные стены. Тепло возлюбленного рядом. 

Неуловимая горечь поднялась в душе Роше из затерянных глубин под руинами сердца… Темерец выплюнул ругательство.

– Охохохо… Побуду – ка и я плохим! – Иорвет пошарил под подушкой в поисках еще одного подарка – узорчатого мундштука. – Я, кажется, оставил табак в кармане плаща…

Вернувшись из купальной комнаты, эльф бережно разложил у огня одежду темерца, а затем постоял в дверном проеме, остужая разгоряченное тело и отпуская колечки дыма лететь под лунным ветерком.

– Иди ко мне, простудишься!

– Хочешь, дам прикурить? – Вишневое дыхание сцеловало слезы на шершавой щеке.

– Ты, по – моему, уже дал мне прикурить сегодня!

– Да ты тоже не отставал!

– О, хочешь научу одной курительной игре, мне ее Золтан показал…

– Надеюсь, не при таких обстоятельствах, как сейчас.

– Даже не надейся. Она называется «Чародейка и ведьмак». Смотри… Ты выдуваешь колечко… Это значит, что чародейка открыла портал. А я прыгаю, как ведьмак в портал, своим пальцем в кольцо, пока оно не растворилось…

– А кто выиграл?

– Сейчас – мы оба.


	76. Эпилог

– Я все хочу спросить… – Рука Роше бережно дотронулась до веточек и листочков, вытатуированных на теле Иорвета. – Только не отвечай, если не хочешь вспоминать…Что означает этот рисунок?

Иорвет перевернулся на спину и начал с меланхоличным серьезным видом:

– То, что Aen Seidhe навечно связаны с Dol Blathanna, с Землей, прародительницей силы и красоты, – казалось, листики трепещут, оплетая его лодыжку. – А голос пришедших до нас до сих пор слышен в шепоте листвы, опадающей, как гаснущий солнечный свет зимой и возрождающейся, как надежда. Как стебель стремится к свету, так и наш разум, – эльф коснулся изумрудных побегов у себя за ухом, – должен освещать мир…

– Красиво…Хмм…

– Шучу. Вообще – то я сделал ее на спор в одной из эльфских таверен во флотзамском гетто. 

– …

– В тот вечер в таверну приперся страж и начал задирать моих парней. Ну, знаешь, вот это: бла – бла, вы все эльфы похожи на девчонок, целующих цветочки по оврагам. Обычно таких как он на следующее утро в этих же оврагах и находили со стрелой в bloede arse. Но в тот вечер я решил поговорить словами. Да и тратить стрелы на чью – то жопу вне борьбы за свободу…

– Я не сомневался в тебе, продолжай.

– В общем, в то время в таверне с нами квартировалась одна очень крутая девчонка. Она мастерски владела иглой и красками – ну, там, знаешь выбить на пергаменте несмываемое письмо к врагам… Ты тоже получал такое от меня, и не раз.

– Мхм.

– Ну мы и поспорили: сыграем в литрбол. Проигравшему при всех бьют цветочки на все тело, а победителю – рисунок, достойный настоящего мужчины. Тоже при всех.

– Зная, что ты не любишь проигрывать…

– Нужно уметь это делать, как бы странно это ни звучало из моих уст. Тем более, я и не проигрался. Я уступил сопернику в неравных шансах. Эльфийское вино, даже в самый неурожайный год, валит с ног любого d’hoine, когда для меня это просто как пару глотков воды попить. Тем более, я хотел эти цветочки. Но набили их мне через пару часов уже в другой таверне, куда мы переехали под утро. Потому что в тот вечер победитель был коронован древним символом мужской силы во весь лоб.

– Иорвет…

– Ну что? Кстати, растение у меня на теле – одна из трав, пришедших к нам от самого сотворения миров. Древняя трава моей утерянной родины. Долгое время растение считалось вымершим, но одной весной открылось, что цветы живы. А теперь спи. 


End file.
